


365 Reasons

by RadioActivity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Engaged, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: Dipper Pines finally gets to the house of his fiance, Bill Cipher. He's got to find out who Bill is and what he's about, before they get married. He's very much looking forward to being married to Bill... until he spots something that makes him doubt that Bill will be a good person to trust, let alone marry.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my writing is starting to shape up more. ... Yeah, writing is hard since a full year ago. My tumblr is Trashdove6 if you wanna follow me.

Bill drummed his fingers on the table, legs crossed at the knees, refusing to look at the person standing in the room with him. “So, he's on his way?” He adjusted his black vest he was wearing, not paying any attention to his servant.

“Yes, Bill, he's just left,” the servant, a short, skinny man, wearing blue from head to toe answered, standing still. “He's from California, so it'll take several hours for him to arrive. Is there anything you'd like me to do now?”

“... Clean his room again.” Bill answered, flatly.

“I will.” The servant bowed his head, scurrying off to clean the room.

“... wait.” Bill ordered. “What's his name?”

“His legal name is Mason Alex Pines, but he goes by Dipper, sir.” The servant answered.

“Dipper? Why is that?” Bill complained, still not stopping his finger drumming.

“I don't know, sir. Excuse me.” The servant bowed, leaving the room.

 

When the car pulled up to the house, Dipper shuddered. The house was so large, and the rain was so heavy, it was too dark for Dipper to make out what it looked like. They pulled into a garage, and the car parked.

The driver got out of the car, walking back to Dipper's door, opening it. “Welcome to your new home, Mr. Pines. Would you like me to walk you to your new fiance?”

“Um...” Dipper's heart was pounding in fear. Not really. “I'll... uh, I'll walk around the house on my own and I'll find him.”

“I understand,” the servant nodded, waiting until Dipper got out of the car and he shut the door behind him.

Dipper went inside, his heart pounding. He was terrified. Why had his family engaged him to a man he'd never met? That was a terrifying idea. He walked into the first room he found, exploring it. Leaving that, he went to the next room, exploring it. He kept exploring until he discovered a man in all blue, cleaning a room.

“Ah! The first person I've seen!” Dipper fidgeted with his hands. “Hi. Um... are you...”

“I am not your fiance,” the man answered immediately. “Bill's on the second floor. Nice to meet you, Dipper.”

“Ah, thank you! Nice to meet you! Who are you?” Dipper questioned.

“My name is Will,” he answered, continuing his cleaning. “You might move on and see Bill quickly. He's rather interested in meeting you.”

“I... will.” Dipper sighed. “Uh, Will... should I... be scared of him?”

“No, no fear. He's not violent or cruel.” Will answered.

“Thanks.” Dipper nodded. He left the room and he headed up the stairs, nervous. He heard a paper rustle down the hall and he walked toward it, spotting another person sitting at a desk, reading a few papers. Taking a deep, soft, breath, he went in, fidgeting. “Um, excuse me...”

The guy at the desk looked at him, startling Dipper. He had an eyepatch over one eye, and he was dressed very richly, so he definitely lived there. His hair was a medium length, and a vibrant yellow.

“Are you... Bill Cipher?” Dipper flushed. “You look a lot like the picture I was allowed to see...”

The blonde man got up from his desk, crossing the room. “Yes, I am! And all it took was that single glance... I am absolutely in love with you. You're going to make a perfect husband.”

Dipper gasped, taking a step back, feeling color pour into his cheeks. “We just met! Please, don't be so eager to suggest love.”

“You aren't in love with me yet?” Bill answered, amused. “Well, I'll have to win you over...”

“There's nothing about win.” Dipper turned away from him, embarrassed. “I'm not a 'win'. I'm so completely plain...”

“You aren't plain at all. For me, it'll be a win.” Bill chuckled. He lifted Dipper's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it.

Dipper stared in surprise, his heart pounding as he watched Bill kissing his hand. He felt so warm and his body tingled a little to see the affection from Bill. “Well... don't think too much of me, Bill.”

“Too late.” Bill chuckled. “Sit down with me and we'll talk Dipper.” Bill pulled Dipper over to the bed, setting him down on it, sitting next to him. “Please tell me about you.”

“Um, sure.” Dipper looked at him. “Wow, your bed is so soft.”

“You're welcome to share it with me,” Bill smirked.

“Ah, no, not until marriage,” Dipper flushed. “Please don't suggest something so improper...”

“I didn't suggest we do anything in the bed,” Bill chuckled. “I guess we'll need to get married fast.”

Dipper winced. “I'd like there to be love from me too before we do any of that.”

This man was so strong in his advances! Dipper was alright with him, but there wasn't much of anything else yet. Hopefully, he would relax in his desires until they were at least legally married.

“Right. Of course.” Bill agreed. “So tell me about you?”

Dipper nodded, embarrassed. He started to tell Bill about himself, growing flustered as they talked.

They talked for a while before Dipper left Bill to keep working on his papers. He went back down to the base of the house, going through each room again.

 

Upstairs, Bill got deep into his work, focusing only on it. He heard a noise behind him and he greeted them. “Hello.”

“It's me, Bill,” Will greeted, softly. “I brought you some coffee. I'm bringing it over.”

“No need, set it by the door,” Bill waved.

“Yes...” Will turned and set the coffee and saucer on the nightstand by the door. “But... I wish you didn't have to go get these. It is rude for me to leave it so far from you.”

Bill chuckled, waving his hand. The cup of coffee floated into the air, drifting over to Bill. “No problem, I'll just bring the cup over myself.”

Will winced, mentally grabbing the cup. “Bill...” he drug it mentally back to the table. “You have to be careful, or you'll unsettle your fiance again. I'll bring it to you.”

Bill chuckled. “I don't need to worry about that this time... he's really beautiful, isn't he? Beautiful, but weak. He won't leave me, Will. No fear. He's too weak to run.”

Will set the cup down on Bill's desk. “You've really-” He glanced at the door, flushing. “Ahh... hello, Dipper!” He forced a small smile on his face.

A shadow passed over Bill's face while he focused on his papers.

Dipper turned his back to the room, heading for the stairs. All of it. Dipper had been there from that first moment. He'd seen his fiance using some kind of... some kind of magic, and Will's soft admonition... and he'd heard Bill saying something that had unsettled Dipper terribly. Dipper slipped into a room near Bill's, and hid next to the dresser in the darkness, his arms wrapped around his legs.

Deep down inside, he was afraid. Writing a letter to his sister, that wouldn't even be good. It was likely no one would deliver it. He'd never seen anyone doing that kind of thing – magic – and he couldn't imagine what Bill had done to acquire those powers.

Dipper hid there for several hours before the lights flicked on. Dipper closed his eyes, scared. He didn't want to be found, but it was inevitable.

“Excuse me. Are you alright?” Will's voice asked, softly, in front of Dipper. “I tried to warn him not to do that...”

“... do you do them too? That magic stuff?” Dipper bristled. “... is he wanting to kill me?”

“I do, but for us, it wasn't... it wasn't something we did anything to get. We were born with it...” Will sighed, softly. “And he absolutely doesn't want to kill you. He told me at length that he's fallen in love with you...”

“You and him both were born with it?” Dipper questioned, suspiciously. “How is that possible?”

“Well... in truth, you'd need to ask him.” Will sighed. “I would tell you but I think he needs to be the one to tell you.”

Dipper curled into a tighter ball. “No. I'm sure he wants to kill me.”

“I understand that you're scared.” Will sighed. “I'll leave you here. Excuse me though... I've got more work to do.”

Dipper nodded. “Thanks for leaving me. I need to be alone.”

Will went out, shutting the door behind him. Dipper lay down on the floor, closing his eyes. He felt scared for sure. Dipper lay in that room until the door opened again and he looked at it, making a face. “... hi, Will.”

“Hello, Dipper.” Will set the tray of food down in front of him. “Dinner has been finished. I brought it to you.”

“... thanks...” Dipper curled up. “But... I'm still scared, Will. How can I eat what magic has brought me?”

Will smiled just slightly. “I don't use magic to cook, Dipper. I barely use mine because it results in people thinking things about me that they don't need to. I'm really just a servant, not anything else.”

Dipper flushed. “Well... yes. Thank you. You can go.”

“I got it.” Will got to his feet. “Bill is pacing his way through the dining room, terrified for you. Should I-”

“No!” Dipper curled up tighter. “... no. Please don't... I am really, really scared of him. I'm weak. Too weak to run. To run from what? An innocent man using magic? … no, I don't get why he'd say that. Plus, he's 26 and not married, despite being attractive, and rich? The whole world doesn't know about the magic thing! He probably killed the other guys who came to be married to him!”

“He didn't, not at all...” Will pressed his fingers to his own lips, smiling a little. “I promise he's never killed a thing, he's just really bad at conversations... I promise he's just really bad at talking. Anyway, you don't need to be afraid of him. Please eat your dinner, Dipper.”

Will left the room, shutting the door behind him. Dipper heard a horrendous racket and then a firm, irritated answer. “You will leave him alone, Bill.”

“What? Why?” Bill demanded.

Dipper crawled over to the door, locking it, before crawling back over to the meal. He looked down at the food. If he ate it and there was poison in it... he'd die, and they'd still get what he guessed Bill wanted?.. he wasn't sure.

“He's still very upset,” Will answered. “He's upset about the magic he saw you using, he's upset about the words you said, and he doesn't want you in there. He thinks you want to kill him. So please give him time to relax.”

“This is stupid!” Bill replied, irritated.

“You have to learn to watch your words around your fiance.” Will replied. “I will stay here until you're done trying to go in.”

“Don't make me blow you aside with my magic,” Bill snarled. “I will blow you to China if you don't move.”

“I will fight back, Bill,” Will answered. “Being violent and brutal is not the way to convince him that you don't want to kill him.”

“You are weaker than me, brother!” Bill snapped back, angry.

“Then we'll have to fight.” Will replied.

“Forget it!” Bill stormed off, leaving Will to stand at the door and watch it.

Dipper stared at the plate of food, admiring how it looked before he curled up next to it and fell asleep. Maybe in the night, he'd leave... His life meant more than his family's standing did.

 

In the middle of the night, Dipper unlocked the door, looking out into the hall. It was empty, so Dipper left his room, going down the stairs.

Downstairs, he heard someone talking at a distance, and Dipper decided to head away from it, going to the front door. In front of the front door, Bill was sleeping, lying against it. Dipper was startled to see Bill sleeping there, and he wondered if that was Bill's attempt to keep Dipper from leaving. Dipper stared at him with suspicion before turning and heading back for the stairs.

“Wait!”

Dipper flinched when he heard Bill's yelling at him. He stopped at the base of the stairs, fidgeting with the rail. “I won't wait around for you to kill me!” Dipper replied, sharply, beginning to go up the stairs.

Bill ran to the base of the stairs, gripping the rail. “Pine Tree, please wait! I don't want to kill you, I promise. Please, listen to me.”

“Only if Will is with us!” Dipper replied, angrily from the top of the stairs.

“Will...” Bill scowled. “Are you planning on an affair with him or something? I won't allow that...”

“No! I just feel like he won't want to kill me! He is kind...” Dipper answered, stiffly. “Bring Will and I'll listen to you.”

“He is no more innocent than I am!” Bill replied, sharply. “He also has powers! What is the difference?”

“The difference is that he acts kind!” Dipper returned. “You... you talked about me escaping the mansion while you used your freaky powers like I had something to escape from... If Will isn't there, then I won't meet you!” Dipper took off for the room he'd hid in earlier, locking it behind him. He sat in the room for a while longer before he heard the door rattle. “... Will! Talk to him.” Bill huffed. “For some reason he really likes you. I'm in love with him but he won't listen to me.”

Dipper took off for the room he'd hid in earlier, locking it behind him. He sat in the room for a while longer before he heard the door rattle. “... Will! Talk to him.” Bill huffed. “For some reason he really likes you. I'm in love with him but he won't listen to me.”

There was a soft knock at the door. “Dipper? We're both here. Please let us in.” Will asked, softly.

Dipper crawled over to the door, unlocking it, gripping the candlestick in his hand firmly. He opened the door, crawling away from it, back to his corner.

Bill and Will walked in, Will turning the light on. Bill looked as professional as always but Will looked a little mussed and sleepy.

“Did I make him wake you? I'm so sorry,” Dipper said to Will.

“It's fine,” Will replied, sleepily. “Ah... you didn't eat your dinner. Was there something wrong with it?”

“No. I was just afraid.” Dipper answered. He looked at Bill. “I'll listen. Try to convince me why I shouldn't be terrified of you.”

Bill sighed, sinking down on the chair in the room. “First off, I still love you, and I mean that. But second, I've had a terrible time to convince my fiances that I'm not a psycho wanting to kill them or worse... I'm just not good at hiding them from people. I don't think I should have to. I was born with the abilities... yet, people made up all these stories about witches, and now they view us as evil things, don't they, Will?”

“Unlike you, I've shown my powers to no one...” Will responded. “But yes, they do view us as evil, when they find out...”

“What kind of a crazy coincidence is it that both of you are...” Dipper gestured between then, before throwing his hands up.

“He's my brother,” Bill answered, flatly. “My younger half brother. Our mother must have had that in her somewhere.”

“If he's your brother, why is he so submissive to you?” Dipper blinked, surprised. “Really.”

Bill chuckled. “Will, wanna tell him?”

Will closed his eyes, sighing softly. “We have different fathers. Bill's father is a very rich, powerful man. My father certainly isn't.”

“I see.” Dipper sighed. “I don't think that should mean so much... family is family. I'd never treat my sister as anything less than my sister.”

“Will grew up more like my sister than anything else.” Bill chuckled.

Will flinched softly.

“Bill, don't be mean,” Dipper said, gently. “Genders are pretty critical things. We don't get to choose them.”

“Right.” Bill rubbed his arm. “How can I get you to believe me, Pine Tree? I really just want a husband. Someone to love, and hold, and to screw into worlds of pleasure every night I want to have sex... and every night you do too. I really just want to be a married man, and that's to you. Will you give me a chance to prove to you that I don't want to kill you?”

“... Yes, but I need a weapon.” Dipper answered, stiffly.

Bill choked, softly, startled by Dipper's words. “A weapon? Why?”

“Because then I'll feel safer if you try to kill me,” Dipper replied.

Bill sighed. “A pocket knife, and... a can of mace. Will that work?”

“Yes, that will work.” Dipper answered. He sighed. “I'm just scared of you, to be honest. I liked you quite a bit a few hours after I got here. I could easily imagine myself being married to you and... stuff. But if you just want to kill me... then I will disappear.”

“The moment I saw you, I immediately saw us being married and living our lives as a really happy couple,” Bill replied, genuinely. “I immediately fell in love with you. I'd do anything to make you mine, and I'd never imagine hurting you.”

Dipper blushed a little, crossing his arms. Bill's words were so sweet... Dipper would have been suspicious, but he couldn't get past it. “... Will. I've woke you up for my own fear. You're welcome to go to bed.”

“Are you sure, Dipper?” Will questioned, looking at Dipper. “Do you feel safe?”

“No. But I have a weapon here in my hand. So...” Dipper nodded. “It's fine.”

“If you're sure. I'll go on to bed. Good night, Dipper. Night, Bill.” Will waved lightly, heading out of the room.

Dipper clinched the candlestick. “How could you fall seriously in love with me? I'm so plain and boring.”

“The moment I saw your face, I instantly melted.” Bill murmured. “I know you don't think you're special at all, but I think you are beautiful.”

Dipper felt tingles in his stomach, blushing. “But why? Seriously. Give me a serious reason why you think I'm attractive. That's just... I mean, look at yourself!”

“Oh? What about me?” Bill purred, amused.

“I mean, you're so attractive it almost makes me sick.” Dipper sighed. “In the best way. I mean, you are super attractive. You've got those broad shoulders and those cheekbones... and... geez. You really are just super attractive. Why would you think I'm attractive?”

Bill chuckled. “How about every day, I give you one more reason why I fell in love with you?”

Dipper blushed. “You can't give me a reason for every day of the rest of my life!”

“How about a year?” Bill asked. “I'll give you one for a full year.”

Dipper sighed. “Better start making stuff up.”

“No making anything up. I can easily give you 365 reasons why I fell in love with you.” Bill insisted.

“You're full of it!” Dipper gripped his arm. “Why would you make something like that up?”

“A year from now, find out,” Bill murmured. “I want to convince you how I feel.”

“Then good luck.” Dipper answered, frowning. “Now... excuse me. I want to go to bed.”

“Of course. Good night,” Bill got to his feet.

“Good night,” Dipper answered.

“... Will you walk me to the door?” Bill requested, chuckling. “Treat me like the royal man I am?”

“... sure.” Dipper got up and he walked Bill to the door, fidgeting with his hands. “Sleep good, Bill.”

Bill reached out, his fingers brushing down Dipper's cheek. “May I kiss you, Pine Tree?”

“Quit calling me that,” Dipper blushed. “And... yes... nothing more than that before marriage, Bill.”

Bill chuckled. “Thanks.” He brushed his thumb across Dipper's lips, before leaning in and kissing Dipper, the kiss warm and firm, just a gentle, affectionate kiss.

Dipper's heart pounded a frenzy as Bill kissed him, making the world oddly fluttery. Bill pulled away a moment later, making a soft, lengthy groan.

“Gonna be a long time before marriage,” Bill muttered, sighing. “... I just love you so much, already. I'll wait. Ah...”

Dipper blushed hard, his heart pounding. “Stop being so strong on that, Bill. If it weren't me, your fiance would be scared of you.”

Bill chuckled. “But you're not? Are you looking forward to it when it happens?”

Dipper looked away, embarrassed. “... yes and no.” “And no, why not?” Bill smirked. “Nervous about me seeing you?”

“And no, why not?” Bill smirked. “Nervous about me seeing you?”

“No because no one has ever seen me.” Dipper muttered. “Alright? Big secret there. Now go.”

Bill gasped. “I... I got it! Love you!” He kissed Dipper's lips again, before heading out, heading to his room. “Oh!” He ran back to Dipper's door. “One last thing...”

“Yes? Hurry up,” Dipper blushed hard.

“The first thing that started getting me to love you... the very first thing was your eyes.” Bill chuckled. “I saw them, and there was a shock straight down into my gut when you walked up to me and looked in my eye.”

“But... my eyes are so boring and brown,” Dipper flushed.

“No.” Bill chuckled. “They are brown, but they've got these beautiful gold hints in them... Anyway, good night.”

“Good night,” Dipper blushed, shutting and locking the door.

 


	2. Unexpected Guest

The next morning, Dipper was awoken by a knock on his door. He staggered to the door, opening it with bleary eyes. “... Good morning. Will? What's going on?”

“It's time for breakfast, Dipper. Will you come to the table?” Will requested.

“... uh... yeah, I guess.” Dipper answered, sleepily. “What time is it?”

“It's 7 in the morning,” Will said, gently. “Please walk with me.”

“Uhhhh... yes.” Dipper followed Will through the house and down the stairs. He went into the dining room, taking his seat at the table. “Good morning, Bill.”

Bill was slumped down in his chair, an irritated look on his face. “Mm. Good morning, darling...” He glanced at Will. “Okay, time to eat.”

“Of course.” Will started serving them, standing by the table, his arms at his waist. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“I will.” Bill answered, beginning to eat.

Dipper started to eat, a little cautiously. After a moment, he sighed, just beginning to eat as hungrily as he was.

“After breakfast, would you like to go out with me?” Bill questioned.

“I wouldn't mind it, but you look like you'd mind it.” Dipper chuckled. “Let's just stay in today.”

“I want to go out.” Bill answered, a little testily. “Do you want to go out with me, or not?”

Dipper blinked. “Uh, well... yes. I'll go out with you. Where are you wanting to go?”

“I typically only go out for forest walks. Would you like to take someone with us?” Bill questioned.

“Well, if I don't get my weapons, yes.” Dipper replied, sighing.

Bill gestured with his hand. Will walked up to Dipper, setting the items on the table.

“I went out to get them first thing this morning, Dipper.” Will smiled.

“Thank you,” Dipper pocketed the items, returning to eating. “So... we can go alone.”

“... Bill, you came off a little fiercely. Be kinder to your fiance.” Will sighed, softly, returning to his spot.

Bill slammed his hand down on the table, enraged. “Will, shut up.”

“Of course.” Will answered.

“Mmm... don't be mean, Bill,” Dipper said, softly.

“I'd like not to be, but I am in a terrible mood today. I promise you it has nothing at all to do with you, darling,” Bill looked at Dipper. “I promise. Well, once we finish breakfast, let's go to the woods.”

“Of course.” Dipper smiled, continuing to eat. After a moment, he paused. “Ah...”

“Hm?” Bill glanced at him.

“I'm um, lightly allergic to these,” Dipper winced. “Sorry. I should have said that.”

“What happens when you consume bell peppers?” Bill frowned.

“Oh, I just get a stomachache, and then I have really bad bathroom problems,” Dipper flushed.

“Oh, I see. Sorry we didn't know. I suppose we should have asked.” Bill glanced at Will. “Strike those from the future recipes.”

“I will do.” Will nodded.

“Shouldn't you tell the cook?” Dipper blinked.

“He is the cook.” Bill answered.

“Oh. Well... good job.” Dipper told Will.

Will paused, making a face. “That's too kind of you, Dipper. You don't need to say things like that.”

“Yeah, I'm done eating,” Bill pushed his plate away.

Will walked over and picked the plate up, carrying it to the kitchen.

“I'm almost done,” Dipper smiled at Bill. He finished his plate and took it into the kitchen.

“... Pine Tree, what are you doing?” Bill frowned. “Come back here. Will can handle the dishes.”

“No, it's not... I'm just a poor kid, you know? We put our dishes up.” Dipper winced.

“That's okay. I'll take it.” Will took the plate from Dipper, smiling at him. He took off into the kitchen. He returned a moment later. “Okay. The driver is waiting at the car for the two of you.”

“Sure. Thanks.” Dipper smiled at Bill. “Ready to go?”

“Our driver? Why isn't it you?” Bill frowned, getting to his feet.

“Ah. Well, I've got a few rooms to deep clean today, so...” Will smiled a little. “I'm sorry but I can't go with you.”

“Okay. Well, that's good. I don't like how attached you are to him anyway.” Bill shrugged.

Will laughed so softly. “I understand. Have a good day.”

Dipper and Bill went out to the garage, getting into the car. Bill glanced at Dipper. “Will you change your clothes when we get back?”

“Ah! Yes. I just didn't have my clothes.” Dipper looked at his arm. “I forgot to bring them in. Sorry. Do you want me to change? I have...” He reached down, picking up a black bag off of the floor. “Clothes in here.”

“You want to get naked in the car next to me?” Bill chuckled. “No, not now. When we get back will be fine.”

“Sure.” Dipper agreed.

Bill reached out and stroked Dipper's cheek. “Ah... Pine Tree...”

Dipper blushed, looking away. “What?”

“Mm... nothing in particular.” Bill touched Dipper's chin. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Wait until later.” Dipper answered, his heart pounding. Bill was so cute.

They got to the spot and got out of the car, Bill picking up a basket from the car. “Let's go.”

“Uh, sure.” Dipper walked along with Bill, glancing at the basket. “Want me to carry that?”

“Of course not. The man I love doesn't need to carry this,” Bill winked.

“If you say so...” Dipper blushed, surprised by Bill's answer. “Mm...”

They walked for a few hours, chatting about stuff, before Bill stopped Dipper. He spread a blanket down and took a seat, chuckling at Dipper. “Come down here with me.”

“Sure.” Dipper took a seat next to Bill. “... Ah. This is such a nice place.” Dipper murmured, looking around.

“Yes it is.” Bill reached over, stroking Dipper's chin. “Will you let me kiss you now?”

Dipper laughed in surprise. “Now?... sure... just once...”

Bill chuckled, softly, leaning in towards him. He pressed his lips to Dipper's, before licking Dipper's lips lightly. Dipper's mouth opened in surprise and Bill went in for a deeper kiss, his tongue hot, exploring every inch of Dipper's mouth.

Dipper's heart started pounding, getting caught up in the feel of Bill's fingers exploring his skin, and his tongue... After a moment, Dipper pulled away, turning crimson.

“Bill! Bill, why did you...” Dipper buried his face behind his hand. “... Bill, that's more than... more than I...”

“Sorry, I'm just super, super turned on by you.” Bill murmured. “I want more than just lip to lip kisses. I want you, Pine Tree. Can we kiss like that more?”

“... Bill... you know I've never done anything like that before, right? We... we discussed this...” Dipper managed, flustered. “I... Kissing me like that gives my body inappropriate ideas.”

“My body's had those ideas since the first time it saw you.” Bill chuckled, softly. “Pine Tree, would you help me?”

“I... not this fast!” Dipper turned his back to Bill, the blush burning his ears, and creeping down his neck. “... Our... our wedding is in two months, can you-”

“I can't.” Bill chuckled. “Let's eat lunch and then we'll see what we're doing.”

“Okay,” Dipper blushed. “Wait, so, lunch is in that basket?”

“It sure is.” Bill opened the basket, removing some things from it. “Let's get to eating!”

 

Back at home, Dipper tucked himself into the room he'd slept in the night before, taking care of his own issue. He changed his clothes and stretched out on the bed, sighing. It'd been a wild day. Very wild.

The door opened gently and Dipper looked up as Will entered, shutting the door behind himself. “Hello, Dipper.”

“Hello, Will,” Dipper blinked. “What is it?”

“Well, nothing in particular for certain,” Will winced. “But... there was something I wanted to discuss with you on a non-professional level, if I might?”

“Of course,” Dipper sat up, surprised. “Have a seat and we'll talk about it...”

Will winced lightly. “A seat... perhaps not. Bill would have me turned into a fur if I did that with his knowing. I'll stand and speak.” He walked over by the bed, gripping his hands together. “I wanted to say that I've certainly felt very close to you since you arrived here, Dipper.”

“O-oh...?” Dipper flinched a little. “Have you, now?”

“Yes. If Bill hadn't already staked his claims all over you, I'd have a lovely dream of making you my own husband,” Will smiled, ever so softly. “But, I won't dare do anything beyond our professional level, so you can feel entirely safe with me. I just wanted you to know that I do indeed have feelings for you. But my heart is as far as I'll ever allow them to go. I just wanted to tell you so you would also watch out for me as well. I won't do anything at all, but defense is always key.”

Dipper was so startled, he wasn't sure how to feel. He thought for a few moments, deep in thought. “Are you entirely gay, Will?”

“Ah, that's an odd question,” Will replied, rubbing his hair a little. “I suppose really, I have never excluded anyone for any specific reason... I wouldn't say there's a single thing wrong with women, or men, or anyone who doesn't identify as those. At the base level, yes, that makes me gay, but not the way you were thinking.”

“You're everything. That's so interesting.” Dipper replied, surprised. “Is Bill everything too?”

Will smiled a little, again, his smile a little sad. “I wouldn't know, I don't discuss what kinds of partners he wants with him. But I'll be on my way now, if that's alright.”

“I wish you could stay to talk with me, but Bill would be quite mad at us.” Dipper chuckled a little. “So, I'll see you at dinner, Will.”

“Of course.” Will nodded, heading for the door. “I'll see you in a bit.” He left, shutting the door behind him.

Dipper sat in the bed, thinking deeply about what Will had told him. So... both Will and Bill had fallen for him. That was so... odd. Dipper felt bad for Will, no matter how he thought of it, but he was already giving embarrassing moments to Bill... Bill had taken a few of Dipper's firsts so far already... Dipper didn't want to end things, at least for the sake of his secrets. He wished there was two of him.

That thought caused his eyes to open, surprising him. There was one more of him, just much more friendly and open... she might be a good partner for him, if things stayed safe there.

He'd definitely have to keep it in mind.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Dipper got off his bed, going over to the door, opening it. “Bill? What are you doing here?”

“May I come in?” Bill requested, amused.

“Ah- yes, come in,” Dipper blinked. He went back in and took a seat on his bed. “What's going on, Bill?”

Bill slumped down onto the bed next to Dipper, stretching out. “I just missed you, Pine Tree!”

“Oh, yeah?” Dipper questioned, smiling a little.

“Yes, and... I don't know... I had such a bad feeling.” Bill frowned. “I was daydreaming about our marriage and... it was going good, but while I was dreaming so happily... and suddenly I got this... feeling in my chest. Like something bad had happened to you.”

“No, nothing bad happened, don't worry.” Dipper chuckled. “We're all okay.”

“Well, that's good.” Bill sighed. He reached over, picking up Dipper. He sat him in his lap.

Dipper made a soft squeak, turning crimson. “I will not, we did this today, Bill... once a day.” He slid off Bill's lap, sitting on the bed, his whole face red.

“Ah...” Bill sat up on his elbows. “I love you so much, I could endlessly be around you. I want to stay with you forever, Pine Tree.”

“Ah...” Dipper's heart started thudding, causing him to grow more embarrassed. Bill was so serious...

They sat together on the bed, Bill pressing occasionally now and again for more from Dipper, but Dipper refused to give in again today.

Eventually they went off to dinner, eating with Will standing nearby, waiting for orders to reach him.

Bill followed Dipper back to his room, curling up in bed when they got there. “Let's sleep together, Pine Tree!”

“Absolutely not! We won't be wed for another two months,” Dipper flushed. “The whole mansion will think we've... that you've taken me... If we slept together, I just can't. No...”

Bill laughed. “Ah... disappointing...”

“If that's why you're here, go on, now.” Dipper flushed. “We'll see each other at breakfast.”

Bill chuckled. “I guess we will. I'll miss you. Good night.”

Bill got out of bed, walking to the door, sighing. After a long moment, he went out, shutting the door behind him. Dipper crawled into bed, going to sleep.

When Dipper awoke, to a knock on his door, he blinked his eyes, processing the room. The room was filled completely with roses, decorating every inch of the room. The sight of all the flowers made his heart flutter in pure surprise. He went to the door, opening it. “... hi, Will... Did you do this?”

“Good morning, Dipper. Do what?” Will questioned.

Dipper opened his door fully.

“Oh... no... I didn't do that.” Will answered, looking around. “... I guess Bill had a busy night. Anyway, come with me, breakfast is ready.”

“Sure,” Dipper followed Will to the dining room. He took a seat at the table, sleepily. “... thanks for the flowers but why'd you do that?”

“Because I love you, Pine Tree!” Bill gushed, happily.

“... too up...” Dipper muttered. “Can you... go down...?”

“Bad morning, darling?” Bill questioned, cheerfully. “Didn't you sleep well?”

“Slept great... I don't like waking up so early.” Dipper answered,

“Want to go out with me again today?” Bill questioned, cheerfully.

“... no, sorry.” Dipper answered, sleepily. “Thanks, Will,” he started eating. “Bill, I'd go, but I just don't feel good.”

“Ah... that's disappointing! I'll have to see if there's anything I can do to improve your mood.” Bill chuckled.

“Sure.” Dipper sighed.

 

The next month went on pretty easily, and Dipper was left to be baffled as to how Bill could really come up with reasons every day why he'd fallen in love with Dipper. Dipper was falling for Bill a little more every day.

At the moment, Dipper and Bill were in Dipper's room, making out with a heat, feeling enthusiastic about their upcoming wedding. Bill kissed his way down Dipper's chest, enjoying the soft noise Dipper was making.

As Bill licked at Dipper's happy trail, going to unbutton his pants, there was a very soft knock at the door.

Dipper looked at the door with glossy eyes. “Bill... we've got to-”

“We're BUSY!” Bill yelled, sitting up, angrily. “Will, go away!”

There was a silence. “Ah... Bill... someone has arrived at the house...” Will answered, softly. “I'm so sorry to interrupt you.”

Bill growled. “... I'm sorry, darling. I'll be back...”

“Sure.” Dipper sighed. “Go on.”

Bill left the room, and Dipper went on to the bathroom. Once he was done, he sunk down onto the bed, sighing. What a ruined experience... that was being so much fun.

After a while, the door opened. Dipper sighed. “You can go ahead and go, Bill. I know you have stuff to do.”

“Dip-dip!”

Dipper's eyes flew open as he was suddenly pinned to the bed by a great hug. “M-Mabel? What's... what are you doing here?”

“I missed you, Dipper!” Mabel shouted, sitting up. “That's why! Are you alright? How has it been? Is it going to be alright, getting married to him?”

Dipper chuckled. “It's going to be really good, Mabel. You don't need to worry.”

“I'll say,” Bill chuckled from the door. “I'm going to do some work. You two siblings catch up.”

“Alright, see you Bill.” Dipper waved.

Bill left, shutting the door behind him.

“That's so good, I'm glad that things are going well with him!” Mabel gushed. “He seems like a very interesting guy. I would hate to marry him, but I'm glad you two are working out!”

Dipper chuckled. “Before you pulled up, he and I were making out with a fury. I've gotten so many of my first times taken away.”

Mabel gasped softly. “Have you lost it yet? Like... are you not a virgin anymore?”

Dipper blushed. “No, I am still that, I set that rule from the beginning...”

“Ah... speaking of pulling up... I'm so sorry, I want to hear everything about your fiance, but the cutest guy ever came to the car to greet me.” Mabel's eyes grew wide. “Who is he? Is he married?”

Dipper laughed. “Blue?”

“Yes!” Mabel laughed. “Is he married? I'd like to be his wife! He's so cute.”

“He's not married. That's Bill's brother, named Will.” Dipper chuckled. “He's a really great guy.”

“I'm going to try to marry him,” Mabel giggled. “Alright, tell me about Bill.”

“He... when I met him, we sat down and talked about us, and he told me he was already in love with me.” Dipper sighed.

“No way!” Mabel replied, surprised.

“Yeah. He said that he'd give me a reason every day for a full year to prove to me that he loved me instantly.” Dipper sighed. “I've heard 32 reasons so far...”

Mabel and Dipper talked for a while before there was a knock at the door. Dipper went to answer it. “Hello, Will! Is it dinner time already?”

“Ah, yes... the two of you can follow me to the table.” Will nodded.

“Hi, Will!” Mabel popped up next to Dipper.

“Ah... hello, Mabel. Are you ready for dinner? Follow us to the table,” Will nodded. He led them to the table, Mabel whispering to Dipper.

“Does he ever smile?”

Dipper chuckled, whispering back. “I saw him smile once...”

“Was it cute?” Mabel whispered.

“I'm in love with Bill... but... yes.” Dipper whispered to her.

“He's not actually gay, is he?” Mabel questioned again.

“He's everything.” Dipper whispered. “He goes for girls, guys, and people who don't have those genders, too.”

“Oh, good, so I have a chance,” Mabel brightened. She sped up a little, walking next to Will.

Will glanced at her, baffled. He looked forward, continuing to walk.

“So, Will, what do you do around here?” Mabel asked, cheerfully.

“Ah... I do everything,” Will answered, sighing. “I cook the meals, clean the rooms, drive the car, make tea and coffee... anything I'm needed to do. Bill has trained me to do everything he needed done.”

“Wow, you must be really tired doing everything around here,” Mabel smiled at him. “You must be really talented, being able to do all that.”

Will was silent a moment. “... thank you, but you have no need to praise me. I'm a servant, not an equal, Mabel.”

“Oh, that's silly! I'm no one special at all, Will,” Mabel smiled at him. “I'm just a poor girl living out in California, I can compliment you.”

“I see...” Will answered, lightly.

They arrived at the table, taking their seats.

“Welcome to the dinner table,” Bill chuckled. “Hi, darling. Hi, Shooting Star.”

“Hello, Bill.” Mabel grinned at him. “Thank you for being so kind to my brother.”

“Oh, that's not a problem,” Bill glanced up as Will set his plate down in front of him. Moments later, Dipper and Mabel had a plate set down in front of them. “I'm in love with him, after all. I have to be as kind as possible to the man I love.”

Mabel laughed, amused. “Geez, you're so... over the top. That's sweet though. I'm glad to see Dipper's met someone who loves him so much. I listened to him for the last few hours telling me how much he loves you too,”

“I- I never said that!” Dipper blushed hard.

“Without saying those words.” Mabel added, amused.

“Ah.” Bill sighed, setting his fork down a moment. “That's so nice to hear from you. I really do love him so much... It's so nice to hear that you feel that he loves me back.”

“I heard it in every word he said about you, the light in his eyes, all of it.” Mabel laughed. “Ah- Will, aren't you tired? Come here, sit down next to me.”

“I can't, I'm sorry,” Will stood firm, shaking his head.

“Sure he can! Take a seat there next to her. Marry her! Whatever you want. If it gets you away from Pine Tree, go for it.” Bill encouraged from his spot.

“... I... suppose I can.” Will answered, a little awkwardly. He walked over to Mabel, taking a seat next to her. “I'm not tired, but thank you for your kindness.”

“I told you, I'm not anything special at all,” Mabel laughed. “And what do you mean, getting him away from Dipper, Bill?” Mabel took another bite of her dinner. “This food is really good. You must be very spoiled, living like this, Bill,”

Bill adjusted his seat. “I'm quite convinced that he is in love with my fiance. If he falls for you, then he'll leave my fiance alone.”

“I understand your need to keep him to yourself,” Will answered, softly. “But I assure you, I do not love him. I'm sorry, Dipper. I do not love you.”

“That's okay, Will. Really,” Dipper reassured.

“I have an intense amount of affection for him, I find that he is kinder to me than a master would normally ever be... but I certainly don't love or have any desire to do anything with him.” Will replied, closing his eyes.

“Well, I'm glad to hear that again but it will not set that as truth in my mind.” Bill replied.

“I'm glad to hear that,” Mabel beamed. “That means I have a chance with you!” She beamed at Will.

Will looked at her in surprise, before looking away, a slight blush showing on his cheeks.

“Great! Propose to her, Blue,” Bill encouraged, amused.

“I will not propose to a girl I don't know yet,” Will paused. “I will consider her as a girlfriend though.”

Mabel clapped, continuing to eat.

“Since you haven't seen your sister for a month, I'll head back to my room.” Bill finished his plate. “After all, we've been together all month.”

Dipper smiled. “Sure, that's fine. Thanks.”

“Ah, right. How long are you planning on staying with us, Shooting Star?” Bill questioned.

“I was hoping to stay until your wedding,” Mabel smiled, amused. “But if that's-”

Bill choked, turning away from Mabel. “... Ah... a whole month... Well...” He glanced at Dipper. “... Pine Tree? Is that fine with you? It does mean that our time will be altered...”

Dipper looked away from him, embarrassed. “Well... it will keep us on the appropriate... path. We won't... you know. I'd like her to stay with us. I've felt increasingly comfortable with her being here.”

“I understand.” Bill sighed. “Well, then, the next month... We'll just... stay... physically platonic.”

“Please don't discuss this in front of me,” Mabel winced, holding her hand up. “If you two want to get to whatever, go ahead, just don't do it in front of me. I can be alone from time to time, you know. Okay? Please don't discuss your disappointment at me coming to visit you anymore.”

“If you want to go out anywhere, you can ask Will and he'll take you,” Dipper smiled at Mabel.

“Okay, sure!” Mabel finished her plate. “Here, I'll take these.” She picked up Dipper's plate.

Will took them from her. “This is my job, Mabel. Please take it easy here.”

“Boring... Sorry you have to do so much,” Mabel sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “Well, I'm going to be off in my own room now. It's been a very long day.”

“Heh, then I know where I'm going,” Bill chuckled.

“Bill, now...” Dipper looked away, focusing on the wall.

“I got it,” Bill shrugged, amused. “Tomorrow, then.”

“Tomorrow.” Dipper agreed. “Mabel always sleeps until about noon, so we have all morning.”

“Noon... I wish I got up at noon still.” Mabel grinned. “I'll try to get up earlier, but... later than noon.”

“So plenty of time,” Bill got to his feet. “Well, off to my room. Night, you two.”

“Night, Bill.” Dipper waved.

Bill walked over to him, kissing his lips. “By the way... I love how you so kindly talked to your sister about your love for me when I wasn't even there to hear it. That's another reason I love you. Finding out that you love me even when I'm not there to hear it, that deepened my love for you just that much more.” He touched Dipper's nose, before leaving the dining room.

“Ahhhh, that was so romantic,” Mabel giggled. “He's very sweet on you, huh?”

“Very,” Dipper sighed. “Alright. I've been up since 6... I'm going to bed.”

“ **Six**?” Mabel repeated, startled. “Six in the morning, Dipper?”

“Yes, the first night I got here, I fell asleep at my usual time, and Will came to wake me up for breakfast. And he woke me up every morning at the same time and finally I got on schedule.” Dipper sighed. “Took me a long time to not be tired.”

“... ah...” Mabel paused. “... then I guess... I guess I'll stay up all night and all day tomorrow and get on schedule with the rest of the household. After all, if I'm going to marry Will someday, I need to be on his schedule.” She beamed at Dipper.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dipper spotted Will turning crimson.

“Good idea! It'll definitely be good to get on his schedule,” Dipper agreed. “Anyway, good night.”

“Night!” Mabel waved.

 

Dipper went to his room, undressing with relief. It'd been a long, really wonderful day. He pulled on his sleep pants, crawling into bed. He was deep into sleep in moments.

He slept deeply until something brushed his side, waking him up slightly. _What was that?_ Dipper rolled away from it, and he felt something warm and wet trace its way up his side. Dipper opened his eyes and turned to look. “... Bill, it's the middle of the night...” Dipper murmured, sleepily. “What are you doing?”

“You, if you'd let me,” Bill chuckled.

“We have one more month...” Dipper managed, before he felt himself be rolled onto his back, Bill pinning him down. His heart pounded. “Bill... We didn't even get to finish earlier, I had to take care of it in the bathroom. Every time you do this, it puts me in a very difficult position...”

Bill kissed Dipper deeply, rubbing his jaw with his thumb. “I love you so much, every minute I'm not joined to you at the hip, marking you as mine for all of life, it puts me in a really terrible position too.” Bill stroked Dipper's lips with his thumb, looking into his eyes. “I'm in love with you, so much. I love you so much. I can hold out another month, but every minute I'm waiting... it's tearing me apart a little more.”

Dipper's chest pounded in surprise. “Bill... Ah. … Bill, we...” Dipper sat up a moment later, blush filling his cheeks. “... Believe me, I want you the same way you want me... but... we have to wait for marriage.”

“I just have a world of reasons why I love you. Have I yet proven that I love you, Pine Tree?” Bill lifted Dipper's fingers to his lips, kissing each one.

Dipper stared, his eyes half-lidded, passion stoking in his chest and groin area. “... you have...” Dipper leaned in, kissing Bill with a soft heat. After a moment, Dipper broke the kiss, turning away from Bill, his face hot. “... you need to go back to your room...”

“Dipper, don't make me go...” Bill begged softly.

“If I don't, I won't be able to stop myself...” Dipper said, gripping the sheets with a fury and burning desire. “... look, Bill... I'm a silly, young virgin, and if you don't go... I won't be able to celebrate our wedding night like I've dreamed of celebrating my wedding night my whole life.”

“... I... understand...” Bill took a deep breath, softly. “It's going to take every single thing I have to go... but I love you and I can't possibly do something that goes entirely against everything for you. I want nothing more than to stay and take what you're holding back, but after next month, I'll get all of you, every last bit. …” Bill sighed, getting to his feet. “... I love you.”

Dipper shook softly, nodding. “Good night, Bill...”

Bill headed out of the room, causing Dipper to softly choke, biting his wrist. He wanted Bill, wanted everything that came from being engaged... from being married... Dipper struggled to get ahold of himself for a while before he went to go see Mabel.

Mabel was in her room, playing on sewing with a dress she was working on, and she glanced up when Dipper came in. “Hi, Dip-dip!”

Dipper sunk down on the bed, taking a slow, deep breath. “Mabel, it's taking everything I have to have restraint.”

Mabel giggled. “It get hot and heavy in your room just now?”

“No, not really...” Dipper breathed out, closing his eyes. “Sort of... I... I was sleeping and Bill came in and we started making out and... I'm so tired of the close, and the almost and... Mabel, I want it all, but I've dreamed of my wedding night my entire life, of losing my virginity on my wedding sheets and... I want him to tear me apart in bed so bad... How do I... How do I turn it down? My... my desire for him?”

“Um, well...” Mabel thought a moment. “Has he ever helped you finish?”

“Helped me...?” Dipper blushed, looking away. “No, that seems so... so unvirgin... it goes against my goal of not... not having sex before marriage.”

“Well, what if you do what you do, but just with him against your back, telling you fun little things that help you finish?” Mabel suggested, laughing. “That still makes you a virgin, right?”

Dipper fell silent, thinking. “I'll... think about it. If it gets too hard to see him every day... then I'll try that. I just can't lose my entire life's dream over... over my new dream. I want to be pinned to a bed, covered in sweat and bites and scratches and I want him to press inside me and...” Dipper let out a soft, anguished sigh. “... that's almost become my new dream. It's... it's on the same level as... as my marriage dream... I just... look, I've never said... never said I...”

“Love him?” Mabel giggled.

Dipper nodded, closing his eyes. “But... I think... that's... true... I can't imagine how I lived without him.”

“Well, if you want to make his wedding night as special as yours, wait until you're in the bed, about to have sex and spring that on him.” Mabel giggled. “Tell him you love him.”

Dipper sighed, closing his eyes. “I'll try. Those words are so hard to say... so hard to... even think.”

Mabel giggled, turning to face Dipper. “Want to hear about what I did after you went to bed?”

“I'd love to. Please, help me think of something else.” Dipper sighed.

“Great! Hear all about how I spent hours talking with Will,” Mabel beamed.

“I can't wait. Tell me all about it,” Dipper sighed.

 


	3. Jealous Pancake

The next morning, Dipper slid into the breakfast table, his eyes having bags under them. “Good morning, Bill.”

“Good morning, darling,” Bill beamed, smiling at Dipper. “You... both look very tired.”

“We stayed up all night,” Mabel greeted, amused. “I wanted to get back on schedule... Dipper couldn't sleep. Little too worked up.”

“It was quite hard for me myself,” Bill agreed.

Will set the plates down in front of them, going to stand by the wall, waiting.

“Ah... I wish he'd sit with us,” Mabel sighed at Will. “Can he?” she asked Bill.

“Of course! I hope you get married.” Bill chuckled. “Blue, take a seat!”

“... Yes.” Will walked over, taking a seat next to Mabel. “... It feels so wrong to sit at the table with all of you. I'm not...”

“For the next month, always sit with us during meals.” Bill ordered.

“I will...” Will answered, softly.

“You spending the morning with me still? Or is that off now?” Bill questioned, smiling.

“I will,” Dipper nodded. “After breakfast. Until maybe 2, if that's okay, Mabel?”

“Sure it is. Have fun. Good luck with your issue,” Mabel waved her hand, taking another bite. “Ah... man... this is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten...” She closed her eyes. “This is really the most delicious thing ever. And these green bits, this green vegetable, it's amazing. What are these green vegetables?”

“Dipper said he's allergic to bell peppers, so I thought a good replacement would be a pepper, but the heat was not compatible. So I tried asparagus, and it turned out better than the peppers.” Will answered, looking away.

“They're really good. This is my new favorite food,” Mabel beamed.

“... It certainly is a good dish,” Will agreed, looking away.

After breakfast, Dipper and Bill went off to Bill's room, cuddling together on his bed. “Mm... I'm so sleepy but if I sleep, my schedule will be ruined.” Dipper chuckled.

“Yes, you'd better stay up.” Bill agreed.

“... There's something I want you to do for me,” Dipper looked away from Bill. “Alright?”

“Mm? Sure?” Bill smirked. “What do you want me to do, darling?”

“Okay...” Dipper sighed. “Wait here.”

Dipper went into the bathroom, getting a few tissues, going back to Bill. “Sit up.”

Bill sat up and Dipper slid in behind him. “Sure... what are you having me do?” Bill chuckled, looking over his shoulder.

Dipper got comfortable. “This is stupid... but... I need to be satisfied, without... without losing my virginity. So... just... talk to me... and... help me without touching me?” Dipper whispered, closing his eyes. “Like we did for you that time...”

Bill chuckled. “Gladly. I'd love to dirty talk you...” He went to turn around and Dipper pressed harder against Bill's back.

“Don't move,” Dipper whispered again, closing his eyes. “I... just like this. Stay like this.”

“Mm, sure,” Bill tipped his head back. He started murmuring softly into Dipper's ear, enjoying the noises that left Dipper's mouth as he did.

 

Once it was over, Dipper curled up with Bill, hiding his face in Bill's chest. “... Bill, I'm so embarrassed. I'm so ashamed... I shouldn't have done that, but if I hadn't done that... I was scared I'd have to avoid you until our wedding day... if I can't control my need... It's horrible. I don't want to control my need but I have to, or I'll ruin the day I've waited my whole life for... But that was so shameful for me...”

“It's not shameful.” Bill frowned, stroking Dipper's hair. “It's genetic. Your body needs to be satisfied, Pine Tree. It needs what it needs. You've held out against it your entire life. Next month, when we finally do it, you're going to be on the top of the world. Until then, you're doing as much as you possibly can to satisfy yourself without losing your dream. Believe me, it's taking everything to not throw you to the bed right now and kiss and console you with my hands and tongue to let me go as far as I want to...” Bill chuckled. “But I'm holding out. If I'd known you would be my future, I would have held back all my urges for our wedding day too. But I never imagined my fiance would be as perfect as you.”

Dipper looked up at Bill. He stared him in the face, long and hard, in silence. “I think it was worth it, to wait for you. Our wedding day will be amazing...”

Bill chuckled. “I can't wait to introduce you to everything in my world that I can't introduce you to yet.”

Dipper blushed. “Yes, please don't tell me what those things are.”

“I won't,” Bill chuckled. “I'll teach you all about it in a month.”

Dipper was silent a moment, before sighing softly. “I do think... that... that little method you came up with will help me make it to our wedding.”

“Did you talk to your sister about wanting to wait until our marriage?” Bill questioned, stroking Dipper's hair. “Did she agree with you?”

Dipper chuckled. “She didn't agree or disagree. She does know how serious I am to make it to my dream though, so she recommended what we did...but I almost think- well, she knows for sure why I'm doing it, but I'm sure she thinks it's a little silly.”

“I'm so eager to marry you and make you mine...” Bill paused, looking into Dipper's eyes. “But I don't think it's silly. This is your life's dream. I get it, completely. It's going to make your wedding night so much more magical, won't it?”

Dipper nodded, embarrassed. “It really will. And look, I don't know anything about what it will be like... I really, really don't... but it's going to be a 100, out of 10.”

Bill laughed suddenly, out of surprise. “A 100 out of 10, huh? Are you going to go spastic on me, fighting me for your finish, Pine Tree?”

“... finishes.” Dipper murmured, softly. “Our multiple finishes.”

Bill laughed again, this time his laugh went on for a while. He finally turned away from Dipper, holding his stomach. Dipper flushed, but said nothing else. Bill laughed for a while before finally managing to calm down, turning to face Dipper, amused. “... many... multiple finishes. It's going to be one amazing night.”

“One amazing night.” Dipper agreed.

“Well, I love you and I can't wait to see you at 100.” Bill chuckled.”It's going to be super amazing. Do you want to know what we'll do on our wedding night in detail?”

Dipper blushed, thinking. “... no, I want to know while it's happening. Surprise me with it.”

“Sure, but you know... at least... the basics, right?” Bill questioned, looking at Dipper.

“I know nothing at all.” Dipper answered. “As long as it's not like, nightmare inducing for me, surprise me with all of it.”

Bill laughed. “I do think you'll be scared a little, but it'll be mixed with so much pleasure that it'll be alright.”

“Mmm.” Dipper paused. “I just... that makes me wonder but surprise me anyway..”

“I will.” Bill reached for Dipper, pulling him into his lap, cuddling with him. “... did you know, listening to those noises you made... really got me going to the utmost?” Bill murmured in Dipper's ear.

Dipper blushed. “Me for the last month. I very much get it... Want me to do what you did for me?”

Bill chuckled. “Absolutely.”

 

Mabel held up her skirt to her waist, looking in the mirror. “Ah... man, this is so cute. I'm going to look amazing in this.” Mabel turned, appreciating the sight.

As she went to lower the skirt, there was a knock at her door. Mabel glanced at it. Someone there? She walked over to the door, opening it. “Oh, Will! Hello again! What can I do for you? Or, I mean, why... what brings you here?” Mabel managed, flustered.

Will looked away from her, fidgeting. “Today is the day I clean this room. You don't mind if I do so now?”

“Definitely not! Come on in.” Mabel opened the door more, stepping back.

“Thank you,” Will walked in. “That skirt is lovely, Mabel.” He started cleaning and straightening the room up from the far corner, setting into work. “I think it probably looks very pretty on you. I say probably because I haven't seen it, but...”

“Well, no one has,” Mabel took a seat on the bed. “I finished it on the bus on the way here. I thought I'd wear it to Dipper's wedding.”

“You make clothes. That's great,” Will nodded. “I wouldn't have guessed you made that.”

“Yes. I made the outfit I'm wearing too,” Mabel nodded. “I love making clothes. I've thought about going into being a seamstress.”

“You'd be a great one.” Will agreed, pulling a rag out of his pocket. He wet it down from a bottle he had, before washing a table.

“Is there anything you do here that you enjoy doing?” Mabel questioned, softly. “Or is it all just grueling work?”

Will was silent a moment, straightening the table up. “... My work isn't... bad, but, I don't enjoy it, really. I don't dislike it, either... I just do the work my brother gives me. Nothing else.”

“That's sad.” Mabel kicked her feet lightly. “... Will, when you're done, come sit down next to me.”

“... sure. I'll do that.” Will agreed. “And... Well. It might be a little sad, but at least I have a job and a house. I'm not sure if I could really ask for more.”

Mabel was silent. “How often do you get out?”

“I don't go out,” Will answered, softly. “I can, probably, late at night, but I get up so early, it wouldn't be good for my body.”

“That would be horrible, not being able to go out at all,” Mabel sighed, closing her eyes. “Doesn't that get so old?”

Will paused in his adjusting, looking over his shoulder, a small smile on his face. “I never said I couldn't. I'm sure I could if I truly enjoyed going out...”

“Ah, such a shame,” Mabel sighed. “Well, I need to go out today, I did mean to ask you if that would be fine... would it be?”

“Of course.” Will agreed, continuing to clean.

“By the way... I love your smile,” Mabel said to him, softly.

“My smile?” Will repeated, not stopping his work.

“Yes, I just got to see you smile. Your smile is so cute,” Mabel repeated, watching Will put his rag up in his pocket. “It was really nice to see happiness on your face.”

“I don't smile very often. I typically only smile when I'm speaking with Dipper,” Will walked over to the bed, sitting next to Mabel. “But you are so much like him, but a thousand times more of it.”

Mabel giggled. “Yup! My twin and I are one of a kind except I'm moreeeee,”

“Absolutely,” Will nodded, softly. “Has Dipper told you about me, Mabel?”

“Uh, yeah, he told me a lot about you,” Mabel agreed.

“I really never did fall in love with him. I could have easily if I'd let myself get carried away with how much I liked him,” Will fidgeted with his hands. “I was just inches away from falling in love with him. But I know he belongs entirely to Bill, so I couldn't allow myself to make that choice.”

Mabel was silent a moment, processing, before things finally clicked for her. “O-oh... you... you really did fall hard for Dipper... I see. I thought Bill was just being a jealous pancake.” Mabel pressed her lips together. “Well, I'm not Dip, but I'd like it very much if you could consider me to let me date you, Will. I don't have the same stuff Dipper does, but I like you quite a lot.”

Will laughed, so softly Mabel wondered if she'd made it up in some form. “I'm not into him anymore. Don't worry.” He reached over, picking up her hands, lifting them to his lips. He kissed them gently. “I'd be honored if you would date me, just... lightly, until I see how my feelings can be for you.”

“I'm so honored you asked, but... I don't love the lightly addition,” Mabel murmured, staring at Will. “I just want to go fast and hard and after my brother's wedding, I want to be delighted or have my heart broken.”

Will let go of her hands, sliding in just a little closer to her. “Really?... do you fly through all your relationships that rapidly?”

“I do, but none of my partners are as as fly through as me,” Mabel murmured. “They can't be compatible with me.”

“Well, I'm not a fly through person. I've never flown through anything,” Will looked into her eyes. “I can try, for you.”

“I'd like to see how you handle that,” Mabel smiled.

Will pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly, getting a startled happy gasp out of Mabel when they separated, feeling her fingers digging into his wrists.

“Yes, that's... that's perfect, you can go further,” Mabel pressed, softly. “More, Will... I want so much of you.”

Will flushed, softly. “I will... go a little further,”

He wrapped his hands around Mabel's waist, pulling her close for another kiss, this one going deeper. He kissed her for a bit, before Mabel flung herself backwards, lying down on the bed.

“Ah... this just feels so good!” Mabel pressed her wrists to her face, covering her eyes. “I do like you so much, Will.”

“I'm not so bold that I'd go all the way with you after just agreeing to date you...” Will looked down at the bed, softly nervous. “But I think you're a very interesting girl. I'm going to like dating you.”

Mabel sat up again, looking at Will. “You're a very passive man. Have you always been this way? It's not a problem, just a question.”

“Yes. I've always been very passive.” Will answered, avoiding looking at her. “Bill... raised that out of me. I have stood up to him a few times, but not very often at all. The last thing I stood up to him for in the last two years was when Dipper was sure Bill wanted to kill him...”

“Why did he think that?” Mabel rocketed to face Will, eyes wide.

“Well, Bill isn't good at talking, really.” Will said, softly. “Bill was using his- uh... he was doing something he shouldn't have, and I told him that very thing had driven away several fiances. He told me Dipper wouldn't run away because he was too weak to run. That was Bill's way of saying he was sure he'd get to marry him, that he thought his love would win over everything else, but it didn't sound that way. Dipper thought it meant Bill intended to kill him... And he hid in his room from Bill. I found him in there and when I left, Bill was up in arms to charge in and convince him he absolutely didn't want Dipper to die... I forced him to stay out, using everything I had. I nearly lost my job but I insisted to save Dipper from that tragic fear of having Bill barge in on him. Bill gave up after a few minutes, leaving Dipper to sleep alone that night. The next morning, Dipper agreed to talk to Bill if I was there. They talked it out and got along fine.”

“What was Bill doing? Flirting?...” Mabel frowned.

“... no, it was nothing to do with cheating or hurting anyone or anything,” Will said, softly. “But I'm afraid it will make you think badly of us, so I'd rather not tell you until I trust you with my life. Can you agree to that, Mabel?”

Mabel made a puzzled face, thinking. “... well, yes, but now I'm a little scared. It doesn't hurt anyone, or do anything bad, yet Dipper was afraid that meant Bill wanted to kill him? I can't imagine.”

“I'm afraid you'd think the same if you found out before you got to know me,” Will replied, softly. “Are you ready to go out now, or later?”

“Yes, now is great,” Mabel smiled at him. “Let's go.”

“Sure. Follow me to the car.” Will nodded, walking to the car. He held the door open for Mabel, shutting it behind her. He climbed in his side, putting the seatbelt on.

 

Dipper slid away from Bill, sighing softly. “One more month.”

“One more.” Bill chuckled. “Do you think you can hold out, or do you want to keep from touching and kissing and sexual stuff until our wedding day?”

Dipper was silent a moment. “... I hate all those options, but maybe... I need to...” Dipper sighed, gripping Bill's shirt. “It's so hard to decide what to do...”

“Your wedding day will be absolutely amazing if you hold back,” Bill chuckled.

“... You're right. I'll hold back.” Dipper nodded. “Thank you for encouraging me not to do it.”

“Of course. If you do it now, our wedding day will be special but it won't be magical,” Bill chuckled.

“Thanks. I'll... let's...” Dipper took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly. “... Let's stop this until... the wedding day. No more cuddling or kissing or... sexual stuff...”

“... Okay.” Bill made a face of sadness, taking a deep breath. “I can make it. One more month.”

“One more.” Dipper said, softly. He kissed the corner of Bill's lips, before sliding off the bed. “Okay. I'm going back to my room. I'll see you at dinner.”

“See you at dinner,” Bill agreed, solemnly.

Dipper went on to his room, sitting on the bed, sighing.

 

Dipper sat on his bed, trying not to be too depressed. No more of his favorite times with Bill until the wedding. He just had to do this.

There was a knock at his door. Dipper glanced up. “Come in.”

Mabel came in, shutting the door behind her. She lay against it. “Dipper.”

“Hm? What's up, Mabel?” Dipper smiled lightly at her, trying not to be depressed.

“... I... ah. I was in my room, and Will came to visit, to clean my room. When he did... after... he asked me to date him. Then he kissed me. Just a light, lip to lip kiss, nothing more. I pressed for a little more. He kissed me like an adult man, and it was so good...” Mabel closed her eyes. “Then we went out to buy something I needed. We got there, I got out, went in, bought my stuff, went back out to the car, and Dipper... it did not end there.”

“Oh? What happened after you went back out?” Dipper questioned, smiling.

“Dipper, he went to take me home but about halfway, he parked the car, took his seatbelt off, and he started kissing me again. I was really surprised, but I let him. We went as far as two people can go, Dipper.” Mabel closed her eyes tight. “... I can't believe I lost my... I lost my virginity, Dipper.”

Dipper gasped, surprised. “You did? To Will? No! Really. You can't... joke with me...”

“It isn't a joke...” Mabel slid down until she was seated in front of it. “... We did it. It felt so good, Dipper. I absolutely have to marry him now. Not just because that, but also because I'm just endlessly so surprised and impressed by him... I want to... ah.” Mabel kept her eyes closed. “Dipper. Dipper. Please, find out if he wants to marry me after that or if... no. He doesn't rush into things. That must have been on his mind ever since we left the house. Just ask him if he wants to marry me.”

“I'll ask,” Dipper answered, sliding off the bed.

“No! Not now!” Mabel covered her face. “He'll... he'll know, Dipper! Just wait. Please?”

“Sure, I'll wait.” Dipper sat back down. “No problem.” Dipper fell silent, hand on his face.

“Something wrong, Dipper?” Mabel questioned. “Are you upset about... what I did?”

“No, not at... that's really great for you.” Dipper smiled at her, smile a little odd. “I just... uh... I did the thing we talked about. It worked, really well. Really, really, really well...” Dipper closed his eyes. “I thought it might help me not take him... but after that, I wanted to have him a hundred times more than I even did to start and the amount I wanted him to start was really a lot.”

“Oh, Dipper, I'm so sorry,” Mabel shook her head. “I'm so sorry. That's... that's terrible.”

“After that, we talked, and Bill encouraged me not to do it, because it would mean more to me in a month than it ever would... and then... we decided not to kiss or cuddle or anything sexual until our wedding day.” Dipper breathed out slowly.

“Oh...” Mabel paused. “... Dip. I'm so sorry. I know how much you enjoy that. The next month is going to be so hard for you.”

“I want to just move the wedding to tomorrow,” Dipper laughed softly, his voice weak. “But I can't. I'll just survive until our wedding day.”

“You'll make it, Dip. I know you will,” Mabel encouraged, crawling over to him, taking his hand. “I'll survive too, but if he doesn't want to marry me, then I've lost my first time to someone who has no intention of marrying me. We're both in sort of tough places now.”

Dipper squeezed her hand. “I can't imagine he'd do that to you, Mabel. I'll just find out what he's thinking, and I'll let you know.”

“Thanks...” Mabel closed her eyes. “... That was so magically amazing, I'd give my whole life for him now after that. But...” Mabel blushed a little, looking away. “... I couldn't even stop us. I didn't want to, I didn't have to, I just needed to have as much of him as I could have.”

“Well, we'll do our best,” Dipper smiled at her. “We'll go forward from here. I can never imagine him going that far with you without planning all the options.”

“Thanks, Dip. We'll just have to keep going forward.” Mabel smiled at him, a little nervously.

 


	4. Books

At dinner, everyone sat comfortably, but things seemed a little awkward between Mabel and Will, who sat next to her. He kept looking at her, before looking away, a little anxiously.

“Mm... Today was an alright day for me, not the best or the worst...” Bill paused, brows knit a little. “... But what is going on between our future married couple over there?”

“... I'm sorry. Nothing is wrong with us.” Will got to his feet. “I'll be back... excuse me.”

Bill frowned, watching Will leave the room. “... Shooting Star, what is wrong with him?” He focused on Will. “If he doesn't have a good reason, I'll give him a problem...”

“Um, he does have an issue, but please don't punish him,” Mabel winced. “Alright? Please don't be mad at him.”

“If he continues to have an attitude with me, I will,” Bill frowned.

“... Ah. Look. I'm... I'm full.” Mabel sighed. “I'm sorry. We really are fine, it's just been a rough day on our half. Excuse me.”

“Sure...” Bill repeated, watching Mabel leave the dining room. “... Pine Tree, please tell me why they left.”

Dipper walked over to Bill, taking a seat next to him. “Bill, I want to tell you, but they'd be so furious with me. Please don't make me tell you.”

Bill frowned a little. “I'll just ask a few questions, and I want you to answer me.”

Dipper made a face. “... I'll try...”

“Alright. Is it a couple thing?” Bill asked.

“Y... es.” Dipper made a face.

“Are they fighting?” Bill studied Dipper.

Dipper paused. “... No. Well. Maybe. Sort of.”

“... Sort of?” Bill repeated, frowning. “No, but maybe? I'm very confused.”

“Me too.” Dipper winced. “I'll let you know when it's time to let you know. Alright?”

“I'm glad they're a couple though.” Bill nodded. “Well, maybe sort of. Right?”

“Yes, maybe sort of.” Dipper agreed, embarrassed. He went back to his seat, sitting down to eat. He finished his meal, getting to his feet. “Bill, I'm going to go check on whoever I see first. Try to talk to both of them, if I can.”

“Sure,” Bill agreed. “Can't wait to find out what that mess is. I don't normally care about Will, but I am curious about his business.”

Dipper chuckled. “I'll let you know.”

He left the room, spotting Will crouching at the end of the hall, arms wrapped across his body. Dipper walked to him, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. “Will?”

Will startled, falling over in surprise. “Ah!... S-sorry, hi... I mean.” He paused a moment, taking a deep breath. “Hello, Dipper. I'm sorry I took so long. I can go back now.”

“... Want to talk about it?” Dipper asked, gently.

“About- about it? About what?” Will looked away from Dipper, feigning ignorance.

“Mabel talked to me, Will.” Dipper winced. “Alright? Want to talk about it?”

“Please don't tell Bill.” Will sighed. “Unless you already have, then... well, I don't have a chance.”

“I told him just a little. I asked not to tell him anything and he asked me a few questions and I had to answer them.” Dipper winced. “But I didn't tell him about... the big thing.”

Will sighed. “... Dipper, what do I do...”

Dipper knelt down, crouching next to Will. “What do you want to do?”

“... I don't know what to do.” Will responded. “I've never done anything on that kind of impulse before. I've never ever done that to someone I didn't know for less than two months before... I... we didn't even use... protection...” Will closed his eyes. “I'm an idiot. I'm a huge idiot.”

“What do you want to do?” Dipper smiled softly. “I mean... you have choices.”

“... I think I'm going to have to marry her.” Will looked at Dipper. “I've... taken her down for anyone else who would marry her. … I really do like her. I just... ah. Can you tell Bill that... that I'll be in there after I talk to Mabel?” Will sighed, getting to his feet.

“Sure, I'll tell him,” Dipper stood up too. “Again, tell nothing?”

“Yes, please don't say anything.” Will winced. “Alright, thank you.” He went off to Mabel's room.

Dipper went back to the dining room. Bill was sitting back, legs crossed high. His eye was closed, head resting on a few fingers. “Uh, Bill?”

“Mm? What is it, beautiful?” Bill questioned, not moving.

“Oh, Will just said he wouldn't be back until he talked to Mabel.” Dipper winced. “Sorry. He will definitely fix the dining room.”

“Worth it?” Bill opened his eye slowly.

“Yes, it's very important.” Dipper winced. “Want me to see if I can find some more help?”

“... I have a really bad headache,” Bill closed his eye again. “Yes. Get someone to get me ibuprofen, if you'd like to.”

“Of course!” Dipper nodded. “One moment!” He went out to the hall, spotting someone going into a room. He went and told them what Bill said and they got him ibuprofen. Dipper went back to his room, missing Bill already.

He sat for a while, before he found he missed Bill so much, he couldn't hold out. He went to Bill's room, knocking softly on the door. “Yes? Come in,” was the drab response from inside.

Dipper opened the door, walking in, shutting it behind him. He glanced at Bill, spotting him still sitting in a chair, eye closed. Taking a silent deep breath, Dipper marched over, crawling into Bill's lap, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck.

Bill stiffened just slightly, before chuckling so softly. “You didn't want to do this anymore, Pine Tree...”

“I didn't, but I can't.” Dipper closed his eyes too. “I can't not do this. I need you, Bill. You've become so important to me. I just have to control myself, that's all. Tell me no. I just enjoy what we do so much, I can't tell me no.”

Bill slowly opened his eye, before getting to his feet, holding Dipper's waist. He carried him over to the bed, crawling onto the bed, pulling the sheet over them, closing his eye again.

“Bill, what are you doing?” Dipper blushed.

“Nothing. Shh...” Bill stroked Dipper's lips, sleepily. “My head is so bad. Please lay with me.”

Dipper nodded, settling down to sleep with Bill. It would be a long night.

“... oh... I haven't... today's... reason...” Bill murmured, eye still closed. “I think it's really so amazing how you wouldn't tell me about Will's secret. That sounds... stupid, but... I think it makes you sexy... Keeping secrets is important...”

Dipper chuckled softly. “I got it. Good night.”

Bill fell asleep just a moment or two after Dipper did. They slept all night, and Dipper was awoken with a start by Will standing over him, fidgeting with his hands. “Um. Good morning, Dipper. Did you... um... did you have a pleasant night, here with...?”

Dipper stared sleepily at Will. “We didn't do anything... He had a headache. … If he hadn't had one, I'd have slept in my room. Good morning, Will. How'd last night go?”

Will looked around, before giving a tiny smile to Dipper. “It went... ah. I went to her to tell her what we talked about, and she... got very angry with me... she said that I was just doing it because I was scared she was p... um... you know...” Will took a deep breath, before sighing. “I told her that wasn't it. I asked if we can be... um, you know... for a month, and if we're still into each other, then... you know... she was so ragged over it, but finally I managed to convince her. If I had to pick a woman to have... those, I'd want a woman like her. She has got everything I'd want in the...” Will nodded, closing his eye. “I definitely don't hope I messed her life up like that...”

“Well, I think she told me she was just on her period before she came here so you're safe. Women can't get pregnant right after they have those.” Dipper chuckled.

“... right. Yes.” Will nodded, rocking back on his heels. “Well, once Bill finishes his shower, breakfast is ready.”

“Of course,” Dipper nodded.

The door opened to Bill's bathroom and Bill exited the bathroom in a towel. “Good morning, love. Morning, Blue.” Bill walked over to his closet, opening it. “It took all night to get rid of that awful headache. Glad it finally left, I wanted to rip my eye out when it hit the worst stage of it.”

Dipper sleepily looked at Bill, before looking away. “I'm glad it's over too... how'd that happen?”

“I have no idea!” Bill shrugged. “I just was sitting there eating and suddenly I felt a pain in my right temple, and it just started increasing. The pain stuff didn't even stop it.”

“Look. … you two are welcome to refuse to answer if it's sensitive or whatever...” Dipper paused, knitting his brows in a sleepy manner. “But why do both of you only have one eye? Again, if I'm being an ass, write me off, don't even answer, but is it biological?”

“Absolutely,” Bill replied, amused. He pulled his boxers on, adjusting them. He dropped his towel onto the floor. He turned to face Dipper, flipping his eyepatch up.

Dipper's eyes widened. “Wow... Bill, that's...”

“Will, you too,” Bill ordered.

Will blushed a little, but lifted his eyepatch up. “Yes... it's just a gene our mom had, along with the magic thing.” He lowered his immediately. “We don't even have the bones in that shape. It's just entirely smooth there.”

“What? You don't even have a hole under the skin?” Dipper gasped.

“No hole.” Bill walked over to Dipper, bending over. “Want to feel?”

Dipper winced, thinking, but he slowly lifted his hand, brushing it over the skin. “... Wow, it's just a solid bone... amazing.”

“Yes, it's very unique. Genetically, we're mistakes.” Bill walked back over to his closet, tugging on a pair of pants. “The magic thing, the missing eye thing... I'm solidly gay, too, so... I'm really no good.”

“I think you're very good.” Dipper made a face. “I mean, sorry, both of you are great people. I just think it's odd that your mom had one of you like that and then had another...”

“Well, she just thought I came out wrong. She didn't think it'd happen with Will too.” Bill shrugged. “But yeah, our mom was genetically very special. I wish she'd had a lot more of us. We've got some deformities but we're still amazing people.”

“You are amazing people!” Dipper insisted, nodding. “Really, you two are amazing.”

“Well, thanks.” Bill struggled into a shirt. “You gonna go change before breakfast, love?”

“Oh... yeah, I'll go run and change. You guys can go on without me.” Dipper slid off the bed. “Meet you two at the table.”

“Sure.” Bill walked with Will to the table and Dipper went on to change his clothes. He bumped into Mabel, heading to the table. “Good morning, Mabel!” Dipper greeted. “Did you sleep well?”

“Dipper... Yesterday, after I left, Will came to me.” Mabel sighed. “He said he wanted to marry me, and he was so clumsy and awkward about it. I could tell he didn't want to, he just felt like he had to. So after I got mad at him, he actually started crying, Dipper. He cried.”

Dipper blinked, startled. “He did what? Why?”

“I don't know. He cried. And I sat down and talked to him. He recommended we get softly engaged until after your wedding, and then we'll decide what to do at that point.” Mabel sighed. “I can agree to that. I really do want to be married to him, but not if he doesn't want to be married to me.”

“I hope it works out for you two over the next month,” Dipper smiled at her. “Plus, you get to bone as absolutely much as you want now. That's so stupidly lucky I wish I could punch you.”

Mabel giggled. “I will flip you over my shoulder and body slam you, Dip-dip.”

“I hope you enjoy every time you get to have.” Dipper sighed. “I think he'd be a fantastic partner for you. I hope you two make it to marriage.”

“Me too. I'm just so conflicted because I want him to marry me but I don't want him to have to.” Mabel gave him a little smile. “You know? At least we're dating.”

“At least. Congrats,” Dipper chuckled.

They entered the dining room, taking their seats.

“There's our two,” Bill gestured at them. “Love, Shooting Star. Welcome.”

“Thank you,” Dipper smiled at him.

They all set into eating, chatting among themselves.

“Ah... I've read all my books on supernatural things,” Dipper glanced at Will. “Do you mind helping me go to the store? I'd like to see if they have any more.”

“Supernatural things?” Bill questioned.

“I don't mind,” Will answered. “I'm here to serve you two.”

“Yes, I've always been hugely into supernatural things,” Dipper smiled at Bill. “So that's why it was so odd to- uh...” Dipper paused. “... uh, I... Ah.”

“I get it,” Bill continued to eat. “You have any about people and magic?”

“A few but I think they're all filled with people's imaginations.” Dipper sighed. “I don't believe those. I'd throw them away if I saw them again. But I left 98% of my things behind. I didn't need them.”

“Parents are gonna bring up those 98% for your wedding day,” Mabel wiped her mouth with a napkin. “So, you'll get it all.”

“Ugh...” Dipper frowned. “I've got to go through all that? … ughhh... But, Mabel, I have like ten thousand books on supernatural things. Are they going to bring all ten thousand books?”

Bill chuckled. “That's a funny number to make up. Why that one?”

“It's not made up, really. I actually have nine thousand, eight hundred and seventy six books.” Dipper blushed. “My room is just overflowing with books.”

“And they're all on supernatural things?” Bill questioned, surprised. “Then why were you so mad...?”

“Ah... Bill...” Will winced, holding a hand up, making a discomforted face. “Can you... not... yet?”

Bill chuckled. “Want to impress your new girlfriend before you tell her that secret?”

“... I'd just like her to not feel terrified of us.” Will answered, closing his eyes. “Please don't.”

“Okay. Dipper, when you get back from adding to your book collection, we'll discuss this in more detail.” Bill answered.

“Okay, thanks.” Dipper smiled at him. “Yes, they are all supernatural things.”

“I'm so baffled.” Bill sighed. “I can't wait to find out your answer. Also... I'm really glad you decided to change your mind on our little rule. It helped make that massive headache much easier to sit through.”

“Oh, did you decide to go against it?” Mabel beamed at Dipper. “That's great! I hope you manage to hold to your holding back, Dip!”

“He didn't last night,” Bill chuckled.

Mabel gasped at Dipper and Dipper blushed. “It's not like that! I promise, we didn't... we didn't do anything! I just fell asleep on him.”

“Clothes on?” Mabel eyed him.

“Clothes on! Really!” Dipper managed. “I just went in to see him and he had a headache. I crawled into his lap and just snuggled with him. He moved to the bed and I fell instantly to sleep. I've decided the cuddling and stuff is fine, I just have to absolutely set rules on myself. We can kiss, cuddle, fool around, but nothing beyond that. I won't let it happen.”

Mabel giggled softly. “Ah. I don't have those kinds of reservations.”

“I sort of wish Pine Tree didn't but if it'll make our wedding day magical, I'll love that,” Bill smirked, continuing to eat.

“Our wedding day is going to be unbelievable.” Dipper responded, glancing up at Bill. “I mean, I am going to chase our guests away after the reception because I'll be ready to do you to death on that night. I'm sorry to cut in with that kind of talk, but I mean it. You'd better socialize with everyone as much as you can because we'll not live past the party we'll have in our wedding bed.”

Bill laughed again, laughing for a few minutes, having to pause his eating. “Ah... hell...” Bill wiped his eye. “Really... I can't. It's so cute how virgin you are, really.”

Will coughed, softly, sitting next to Mabel, as Bill had ordered in the past. “... Virgin...”

“Yes, I am a...” Dipper blushed crimson, feeling defensive. “Yes! I am. Is there something wrong with that, Will? Trust me, in regards to this whole thing, I wish I wasn't, but I am, so...”

“No, that's okay,” Will gave him a little smile. “I wish I'd held back until my marriage.”

“I can't say I regret it,” Mabel offered to the group. “It just feels so good, so good, when he's... ah.” Mabel paused. “... I'm not going to go into detail about what I like the most here, but... Geez. It entirely depends on having a good partner.”

Dipper blushed. “Bill knows... a lot... I'm sure my wedding night will be just... explosive, in the best way.”

“It will. I'm going to love you like you've never even guessed it'd be like.” Bill chuckled.

“I still have no idea what it's going to be like but I don't care.” Dipper made a slight face.

Will coughed lightly again. He felt Bill's eyes on him. “Something in my throat. Um, I'm... I'm okay. Just had a thing in my throat...”

“Oh, Dip. I wish you … um, I wish you knew a little more about it...” Mabel made a tight face. “But... I think you will love it, really. Probably...?”

“He will. I've tried it both sides and guys have this special thing in them that makes it absolutely amazing.” Bill chuckled. “I... I've heard women don't have whatever that is, but guys do. Again, I wouldn't know, but yeah, it won't work for you, so don't try it.”

“It just hurts girls,” Will offered, softly. “Really. He's right, don't try it.”

“You did it with a girl?” Bill chuckled. “But wouldn't that ruin the whole appeal of having a woman?”

“I did but no... it wouldn't,” Will managed, embarrassed. “I just... I like... that whole thing. But I don't need it, I just wanted to try it. She wanted to kill me when it was over, even though I worked super hard to make it alright for her. I was just glad we only held in there for six months... she was so controlling. It just... it was my birthday, I thought once would be okay.”

“Getting awfully verbose, Will...” Bill glanced at him. “Starting to think that you're part of the table now?”

“I'm sorry.” Will answered.

“... Will it... hurt me...?” Dipper winced, worried.

Bill and Will glanced at each other. Will looked down, studying the table.

“That's an odd question. It takes a lot of trust and care and effort. If your partner loves you and can hold back and work hard to make sure you're ready, you won't be hurt. If your partner is rude and in too much of a hurry, you can be hurt a lot.” Bill reassured. “I promise you, I'd never hurt you because I wanted a finish. I don't really enjoy sex that much, I'll just enjoy it with you, really. I liked it with other people, sort of, yes. But I never loved anyone the way I love you.”

“Aww, that's so cute,” Mabel giggled. “You really got a good one, Dip.”

“A lovely, abnormal... good one.” Dipper agreed. “Absolutely.”

“I wish you were abnormal like me, but that'd be like asking for the next uninvited intruder to my estate to explode before they reached the front door,” Bill chuckled.

“I'm so tired of turning away uninvited people...” Will sighed. “I do it because we don't want them here but we've gotten over a hundred bibles in the last six months. And how many ladies show up for you to marry them? I can't even count.”

“Too many,” Bill shook his head, amused. “I've even tried explaining how gay I am but they won't hear of it.”

Mabel giggled. “They must be quite desperate if they're coming here to meet a strange man with hopes of marrying him.”

“Very.” Bill agreed. “I've been very surprised by how they'd never consider Will, or if they did, how they'd use him to get them close to me. Don't get me wrong. I think he's about as dateable and attractive as my driveway rocks. But a young girl should recognize the good things about him.” Bill pushed his plate away. “Ah. All done.”

“I see things about him that are dateable.” Mabel agreed. “I'm glad those girls didn't manage to get to you, Bill. If they don't even know you, why did they come here?”

“I don't think girls are bad, but I just don't see them as attractive to me.” Bill sighed. “I've tried to, but I really can't find it. The idea of the whole genetic thing is great, you know, the perfect entrance for me... but... I just don't see what all else there is. There are a lot of strong girls, but I just think it'd be like dominating a cat or dog... with a man, it's like I'm dominating an equal, someone who can have all of the same power I do.” Bill shrugged. “Just really different.”

“Dominating...” Mabel made a face. “I'm not sure about that. That's not what you meant, right?”

“Ah, right. No, not dominating.” Bill sighed. “Just, where I... ah. Will, help. Explain what I meant.”

“Well, he sort of does mean dominating, but not in a scary sense,” Will explained, softly, gathering the empty plates. “He sort of just means being the one in charge in the bed, the one who leads what happens based off of what he likes. It's consensual, he's just not sure of the words he'd like to use.”

“Yes. It's all consensual,” Bill agreed. “But in any bed with two people, one is in charge and the other isn't. I've always been the one in charge.”

“Looking at Dipper, he looks like he'd like that, so you're cleared on that,” Mabel nodded.

“Good, glad I'm cleared on my own sexual preferences,” Bill answered, briskly. “Alright, I've got a lot of work to do this morning. I'll see you when you get back, Pine Tree.”

“Yup, I'll see you, Bill.” Dipper waved.

Bill went off to his room and Dipper and Mabel followed Will to the car. Will got the car door for them, a little surprised to see Mabel climbing in. “Ah... glad you're coming along,” he told Mabel, smiling.

“Thanks!” Mabel beamed.

After a few moments, Will got in the car, shutting the door behind himself, fastening his seatbelt. “Alright. The town is really small, Dipper, so we'll just go to the nearest store that sells books and you can look around as much as you like,” Will said, beginning to drive.

“Sure, thanks!” Dipper agreed, looking out the window.

They rode along, chatting until they pulled up at the store. Mabel looked out the window, pouting. “It's so small. I thought I'd want to go in but it's too small. I'll just wait with Will.”

“Got it.” Dipper got out of the car. “See you two when I get out.” Dipper went into the store, beginning to look through all their books. There was tons of books, but Dipper wasn't really seeing many supernatural books at all in the collections. The ones he'd seen so far, he owned, unfortunately.

He ended up being in the store around two hours, finally managing to pick up three books he didn't own. He checked out, heading to the car, carrying his books in his hand. In the car, Dipper spot Mabel and Will kissing with heat, and he wasn't sure what to do. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the car door and gently tapped on it. He saw them separate with a hurry up front, and he opened the door, crawling into the back. “Sorry that took so long.”

“N-no problem,” Mabel answered, flustered. “It really did take forever, though. Seemed almost like you wanted to move in there.”

“No, I just had to look though all the books. I did get three that I don't own though,” Dipper looked at the top book. “I hope they're decent.”

“Any of them cover magic?” Will questioned, starting the car.

“Ah, no, unfortunately.” Dipper sighed. “This one covers gnomes, the second one covers what they call the brainscape. I'm not sure what that even is. The last one covers zombies, but in a realistic perspective.”

“Brainscape,” Will chuckled, softly. “Tell Bill about that one. He'll be quite amused.”

“Huh? Why?” Dipper looked at the book, making a face. “It seems so silly... I didn't even believe it's covering a real thing.”

“Well, it is,” Will agreed. “But that's not the name of it.”

“It's not?” Dipper frowned. “Why do you know that?”

“I just do. Show that book to Bill. He'll probably want to frame it.” Will nodded.

“... Have you... been to this place?” Dipper frowned.

“The mindscape?...” Will paused. “Well...”

“That would be so cool,” Mabel gushed.

“... yes. Bill and I have both spent a lot of time there. We can disassociate and enter it, but we leave our bodies behind. We both take on forms so odd, you wouldn't believe it.” Will managed, looking away from them. “I used to spend tons of time there, Bill spent a large portion of time there himself. Our mother had us locked up at one point because we were gone over a month. She thought we were in a coma. We apologized to her and said we wouldn't do it again. She was so mad at us, when she realized it was intentional. To be honest... I like it better there.” Will turned the car, continuing to drive.

“You like it better there? It's the... mindscape, you said?” Dipper said, surprised. “Why do you like it better there?”

Will was silent another moment. “Yeah. I do. When I'm there, ignoring Bill, of course... I'm the strongest one. In this world, I'm at the very bottom. Every person is above me. But there, in that world, I am the second most powerful of everyone. If I could come back to this world like I was there... I could destroy the entire universe with a thought. Bill is the only one stronger than me there. If I returned with all my power, even Bill would worship me to save his own life.”

“Really? That strong?” Mabel questioned, softly.

“That strong. The kind of strong that you two couldn't imagine.” Will agreed, pulling into the driveway. “Of course... I would never do anything to hurt anyone here... but if I had a world of power, all the power in the world... I don't know what I'd do.” Will parked the limo.

“Thanks for the ride. Sorry it took me so long.” Dipper winced. “I'm going to show my book to Bill. Enjoy picking back up on what I interrupted.”

He went inside, ignoring the startled noises from Mabel and Will up front. Dipper carried his books through the house, knocking softly on Bill's door. He entered when he'd been verbally beckoned to, spotting Bill at a desk. “Hi, Bill. We just got back.”

“Get anything?” Bill questioned, writing on a paper.

“Yes. I got a book on gnomes, zombies, and one on something called the brainscape...” Dipper glanced at it.

Bill openly laughed, turning to face Dipper. “The brainscape? Any talk about the most powerful demon there?”

“Demon?” Dipper repeated, startled. He looked at it. “I haven't read it yet. Why? Is that you?” He was mentally amused, waiting to hear what Bill had to say.

“It is me.” Bill agreed, turning to face Dipper. “I am the most powerful one there. Will is just slightly below me, but the two of us are amazing there. Why'd you think it was me?”

“Will told me, you're the most powerful in the mindscape and he's the second.” Dipper nodded.

“It's been some time since I went back,” Bill murmured. “If I could just bring that power here...” Bill chuckled, amused. “I could eat the entire universe like it's a breadcrumb.”

“Could you?” Dipper asked, taking a seat on the bed. “Will said something similar. He said he could destroy the universe with a thought.”

Bill laughed. “We sure could. Everyone in this universe would worship us like we're the air they breathe. I did manage to rule the mindscape but I'd love to rule this universe as well. We'd have every single thing, Dipper. All of it. I'd give you the world, and rule over everything you didn't want.”

“... what form do you have in that world?” Dipper questioned, looking at Bill. “Will told me your forms are different but he wouldn't tell me how.”

“First, you tell me why you like supernatural things but you were absolutely terrified of me when you saw my powers,” Bill smirked.

“Well, all my books indicate that magic and supernatural things are things to be terrified.” Dipper sighed. “So when you used magic and talked about me being weak and powerless... it just seemed to agree with what I'd heard. That you wanted me dead. I do love supernatural but I love my life too.”

“In that world, I'm shaped like this.” Bill held up his hands, forming a triangle with his fingers. “A solid, perfect, yellow triangle. I'm made entirely out of bricks, and I'm completely flat. I have dark little arms and legs and just one single eye in the top center. A perfect pyramid. Will also is the same shape and design, but he's blue.”

“... What an odd world. A triangle is the most powerful... demon there?” Dipper blinked, looking at his book. “I mean, you're a triangle, that's...”

Bill chuckled. “According to them, we have the same form as a demon from a thousand years ago. We aren't the same color as he was, and we weren't as murderously brutal as he was... But I've heard that he's a lot like me. But not completely. I think that maybe...” Bill tapped his lips. “This will be insane, to say. But I think maybe Will and I used to be him. Both of us were that demon. So he and I used to be one. That's why we both have one eye, and we're both half a person.” Bill chuckled. “Even if he is me, though, I'll still kill him if he touches or approaches you with the intent of taking you from me. So if he tries to romance you, tell him I'll kill him.”

Dipper chuckled. “He won't. You know, when I left the store with my books, he was very involved with Mabel in the limo.”

“Oh, really? I don't feel confident that he still wouldn't go after you,” Bill answered. “You haven't seen what I have of Will in the mindscape.”

“... Was he... bad? What did he do?” Dipper blinked.

“Everyone over there wants us dead, and most of them just do as we want so we won't kill them...” Bill turned to face Dipper, resting his arms on the back of his chair. “We've both done a lot of killing... primarily to save our own lives. Will's gotten in a few relationships over there too... with people he had to kill.”

Dipper gasped. “Seriously... I can't imagine him killing, I really can't. How do relationships go over there? Does everyone have odd forms like you guys do?”

Bill chuckled. “Everyone has odd forms, yes... but we have relationships there the same as here. Just without any of the romance. We can have sex there too, you know.”

“How? How, as a triangle...” Dipper trailed off, eyes wide.

“A triangle with all the power in the whole world times a thousand.” Bill repeated, softly. “Don't underestimate what we can do.”

“I got it.” Dipper sighed.

Bill walked over to Dipper, picking up the brainscape book. “This is the book? Want me to go through it and see how many lies are in it?”

Dipper chuckled. “You don't have to.”

“Well, I'm curious as to what they know, and more than that... what kinds of lies someone told them from that world.” Bill took a seat on the bed. “They all lie to humans here.”

“They can come here?” Dipper blinked. “Can you as your triangle self come here?”

“I don't know.” Bill chuckled. “I never tried. I hated this world a thousand percent before you came into it.” He opened the book, skimming the first page.

“Why'd you hate it?” Dipper blinked. “Like, really, you have tons of money and a huge house and servants and you're handsome and you've got powers...”

“Mmm...” Bill chuckled, glancing over at a little bottle by the door. It floated over to him and he took it from the air. “There's tons of problems with this world too, Pine Tree. Also...” Bill leaned toward Dipper, chuckling. “I think it's really extremely cute that you have ten thousand books on supernatural things... you're so passionate about things you care about. That's today's reason I love you.”

Dipper blushed, ducking his head, not really intending to answer him.

 


	5. Unfortunate for Will / Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few days until my birthday~ <3 August 6th, yo. ... Only ever met 1 single person with that same B-day. :x

“You're so silly with that,” Dipper managed, flustered. “Telling me you love me out of nowhere...”

“Out of nowhere for you, but for me, it's always on my mind,” Bill leaned in closer to Dipper, nipping his neck, teasingly.

Dipper gasped softly, his eyes fluttering shut. “Bill...”

Bill reached out, gripping Dipper by the waist, sliding him over to him, drawing him into a lengthy kiss. The kiss went on for a few moments before Bill pushed Dipper down onto his back, beginning the kiss again, moving the books to the side with his free hand.

The kiss went on for a while before Dipper felt a hand at his waist, teasing him. Dipper turned crimson. “Bill-! We can't do that... I can... I can do you but you can't...”

“You're still a virgin if I jerk you,” Bill chuckled, unbuttoning Dipper's pants. “That's true, right?”

Dipper blushed. “... I... uh-huh... I... guess... I guess...”

“Good.” Bill stuck his hand down Dipper's pants, rubbing his length.

Dipper moaned softly, arching his back. “That feels so good...” Dipper closed his eyes. “You're so good at that... ah...”

“What if I sucked you?” Bill chuckled. “Would that de-virgin you?”

Dipper shivered. “Save those things for... for our...” Dipper moaned so softly, closing his eyes tight. He bit his lip. “... Bill, it's so hard not to just lay you down and just... I want our wedding day so bad... Even if it hurts a little, I just want it so bad...”

“Mm... I love listening to you,” Bill chuckled, staring at Dipper's face. “And your expression right now... You know, as bad as you want it...” he brushed his thumb over the slit on Dipper's head, watching Dipper cry out in surprise, shivering again. “I want it so much too but I'm holding back because I love you. I love you, so I'm holding back to make our wedding night one you'll remember forever. I actually know all of the pleasure that sex can give... so it's that much harder for me. I want to just lay you down, work you up to a frenzied pleasure, make you cum until you can't do it anymore... and finally then I'll do you until I finish... But watching the fifth or six time you finish on our wedding night...” Bill smirked. “It's going to be amazing to watch.”

He kept it up until Dipper was done, and then he crawled on top of Dipper, gripping his hips. “Just lay still for me...”

“Well... I can, but... I can also...” Dipper blushed. “... no.” He rolled over, getting on top of Bill, holding him down with a hand. “Alright?”

Bill looked up at Dipper, his eyes burning with heat. “... what are you doing...?”

“I've never done this,” Dipper flushed. “So... don't make fun of me. Just guide me if I do something wrong.”

Bill sat up a little, looking at Dipper, his expression unreadable.

Dipper slid down, unbuttoning and unzipping Bill's pants. He wrapped his hand around Bill's length, giving it a few lengthy strokes. Bill closed his eyes, breath shuddering. Dipper lowered his head, taking Bill's length in his mouth.

Bill let out a long, slow moan, losing himself to the feeling.

 

Finally, it was over, and the two of them sat next to each other on the bed, looking away from each other.

“... sorry.” Bill muttered. “You surprised me with that... thing.”

“... Yeah, I must have,” Dipper answered, looking away from him. “... at least you're my fiance. I can't complain about that, but... that was...um,”

“I know. I'm sorry.” Bill replied. “I really intended to hold myself back,”

“Well, next time we do this... as long as that thing you did isn't your favorite...” Dipper made a face. “Next time, minus sex, we can do stuff you like to do in bed...”

“... I'm still... um.” Bill made a face, gently arguing with himself. “... Can we now? One more time?”

“... in my mouth again?” Dipper winced.

“No, not at all.” Bill kissed the corner of Dipper's mouth, licking his lips. “Can we?”

“... sure...” Dipper blushed. “What would you like me to do?”

“Get on your knees,” Bill encouraged.

Dipper blushed. “... fine...”

That session was even odder than the first session they'd had that day. Dipper curled up at the foot of the bed, turning crimson. “... what was that... that wasn't... it, right? That wasn't...”

“That wasn't full sex,” Bill reassured, tossing his napkin in the trash. “I promise. It felt amazing, but, no, that wasn't it.”

“... so what is it...” Dipper murmured, baffled. “... never mind, I'll find out on our wedding night.”

“You will.” Bill chuckled. “... Mm, geez, the amount of how much I want that wedding night is unexplainable. I want to have you completely and entirely...” He shook his head. “Ah. I hate that I have to get back to work...”

Dipper chuckled. “Then you'd better get back to it. We have all the time...” he tapped Bill's nose. “I'll see you in a bit. At dinner.”

“Yes, I'll see you too.” Bill agreed. “... tomorrow, go out with me.”

“Where to?” Dipper questioned, walking over to the door.

“Well, you know I hate seeing all those idiots swarming around town,” Bill slid out of bed, walking over to his desk, taking a seat. “But we can do whatever. Go out to eat, just go shop... anything you want.”

Dipper laughed. “Ooh, anything I want... I'd love to go but I'll have to figure out what I want to do. I'm sure Will is going to love the partial day off.”

“Oh... I should make him come with us,” Bill nodded, surprised. “That way he won't get a day off.”

“Don't be mean to him!” Dipper laughed. “He'll love the day with Mabel, you know.”

“Hmm... right.” Bill nodded. “Got to push those two into a marriage.”

“.... oh, yeah. Right...” Dipper took a seat at the table. “So, those two. If I tell you about the other day now... will you promise me that you won't let on that you know?” Dipper blushed. “Promise, Bill. Don't make it a big problem...”

“I won't let on that I know anything,” Bill chuckled.

“Okay. So... those two were talking, getting close, and then she needed to go out to buy some things.” Dipper sighed. “He took her out, and they ended up having sex, right there in the limo.”

Bill smiled widely, shaking his head. “Incredible. How lucky for him...”

“The issue was that Will didn't have any protection, and they'd gone as far as two people can go.” Dipper smiled, his expression a little hurt. “So, after that, the two of them got a little nervous. Will didn't know what to do, and Mabel was terrified of several things. Will went to her that dinner and he asked her to marry him, worried she was maybe pregnant, but thinking above that, thinking she was ruined from marrying anyone else. Mabel got so mad at him. She told him absolutely not, and that they needed to keep dating and see if they were compatible enough to be married.”

“Mm. Unfortunate for Will, but that's hilarious.” Bill laughed. “I wish she'd accepted. Then I'd feel a lot more secure about you and him...”

Dipper smiled a little. “Don't worry about me. I have weapons. The two of you might be universally world changing in the Mindscape, but here, I can defend myself with my weapons!”

“Mace him right in the eye.” Bill chuckled.

“I won't, as long as he doesn't deserve it.” Dipper answered. “If he tries to come at me, well... I'll defend myself. Anyway... I thought I'd tell you that. Don't tell Will what I told you, okay?”

“I'll keep quiet.” Bill agreed.

“Okay. Thanks.” Dipper headed over to the door. “I'll see you at dinner.”

“See you.” Bill waved.

Dipper went onto his room, carrying the books with him. He settled onto his bed, beginning to read. Dipper read for hours before there was a knock at his door. “DIP DIP, COME ON! DINNER!” Mabel yelled through it.

Dipper chuckled, going over to the door. “Hello, Mabel,” he stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

Will sighed. “Mabel, that was not the way to do that... hello, Dipper. Thank you for coming. Please, follow us to dinner.”

“It's cool, she's just my sister, and you're my good friend, Will. You don't have to go through all this decorum.” Dipper smiled at him. “Neither of you do. At meals, you can just yell through the door or make Bill text me... oh, or, I could give _you_ my number and you could just text me.” Dipper looked at his phone, before pocketing it.

“Ah... no. Bill would be quite furious if I had your personal number for reasons like that.” Will winced, descending the stairs. “No, I'll just walk up and collect you when it's meal time. It's not really a problem, Dipper. Don't worry.”

“Ah... sure.” Dipper sighed. “If you say so. I just think... well. You do so much. I hate that... Well, you're so good at all of them, but I hate that you have to do all of them.”

“It's no problem, Dipper.” Will held the door open for Mabel and Dipper, following them in.

“Hello, Bill!” Dipper waved.

“Hi, Bill~” Mabel waved. “How're you doing today, Mr. 365?”

“Ah... Quite well,” Bill grinned, his grin from ear to ear. “Had a wonderful session with your brother there earlier... I won't go into details, but-”

“Oh! Please do, I'd like to hear them!” Mabel brightened. “Tell me! Dip, if he won't, you tell me!”

“Ah... well... um,” Dipper slipped down in his seat, blushing. “... I... later...”

“Well, I guess I'll tell you now then!” Bill chuckled. “I was talking with my future husband, and he encouraged next time that I do stuff that I really like... so I-” He nodded at Will, who set a dish down in front of him. “So I had Dipper get on his knees, thighs together, and I did his thighs just like a man does a woman...”

Will coughed slightly. “... Bill, is this appropriate dinner conversation...?”

“For dinner, maybe not,” Bill chuckled. “But hell, it felt _so_ good. I really do want to share that with the world but also with no one. I definitely don't want to share Dipper with anyone but I also want to lord over how perfect he is for me.”

Mabel smiled up at Will as he set a plate down in front of her. “Thank you, Will.” She started to eat. “And I've never heard of a thing like that. Sounds fun.”

“Well, I'm sure Will knows it, ask him for a play-by-play,” Bill gestured at Will.

“Please leave me out of it.” Will sighed, setting the food down in front of Dipper.

“Well... do you know it?” Mabel questioned, laughing softly. “Just curious...”

“I don't know it personally. I have never done that,” Will sighed, taking his seat next to Mabel. “But it seems quite easy to understand... although I don't see the appeal in it.”

“The appeal in it is that it's amazing.” Bill laughed, throwing his hands up. “Ah... but... I'm really looking forward to our wedding day, every day, a little harder.”

Dipper chuckled, beginning to eat.

“Me too.” Dipper agreed, quietly. Mabel giggled.

“Will, when do you eat?” Mabel questioned, surprised. “I just realized, I never see you eat.”

“Ah, well, I eat usually one to two hours after you guys do. Dinner is held in my own chamber, so you wouldn't see it.” Will nodded at her.

“Where is your chamber? I've never even seen that,” Mabel said, surprised.

“Well, behind the mansion, there's a little building where the help lives at. I live there.” Will answered.

“Oh, I want to see it!” Mabel smiled. “Can I?”

“Well, it isn't special, but whenever you'd like to see it, let me know.” Will replied.

“Can you show me after you clean up after dinner?” Mabel beamed at him. “Like, I'd like to see it tonight.”

“Sure.” Will agreed.

“Heh. You two are cute,” Bill chuckled, looking at them. “Pine Tree, I wish you'd sit next to me, but I know you deserve to have a head of household seat, too.”

Dipper chuckled, softly. “I'm certainly not a head of household.”

“You're my head of household,” Bill gave Dipper a little smile. “After all, I'm living to become your husband...”

“You're so over the top!” Mabel giggled.

“I can't hide the truth from him,” Bill chuckled.

“Ah... all done,” Dipper stretched. “I was starving tonight. Sorry, Will. Don't leap up to get my plate.”

“Well... if you say so,” Will gave Dipper a little, tight smile.

“I'm heading back to my room. I'm going to read some more of those books. Excuse me.” Dipper waved, heading out of the room. He curled up on his bed, beginning to read. He had gotten through a few chapters before a knock at his door caught his attention. “Ah... come on in,” Dipper called.

The door opened and Bill poked his head in. “Hi, Pine Tree, my love.”

“Ah... hello, Bill.” Dipper chuckled. “What's going on?”

“Tomorrow, go out with me, Pine Tree.” Bill crossed the room, taking a seat on Dipper's bed. “Will you?”

Dipper smiled a little at Bill. “Tomorrow... sure. Where are we going?”

“Out on a very nice date.” Bill chuckled. “Thanks for agreeing to go out with me. We'll leave after breakfast.”

“Sure,” Dipper agreed. “I look forward to it.”

“... you know, your sister and Will have already headed to his place,” Bill gave Dipper a little smile.

“Ah, Bill, no more,” Dipper blushed. “Too much.”

“I got it.” He patted Dipper's hands. “I love you, Pine Tree. Sleep well.”

“Good night, Bill,” Dipper smiled up at him. “Sleep well.”

Bill headed out of the room, leaving Dipper to resume his reading.

 

The next morning, Dipper sat shakily at the breakfast table, barely holding his spoon.

“Beloved Pine Tree,” Bill hummed, leaning towards him. “You seem so groggy this morning! Are you okay?”

“Mm... fine. Just not feeling well.” Dipper muttered. “But I'm okay.”

“Finally having some backlash from switching your sleep schedule?” Mabel chided Dipper, playfully.

“No...” Dipper paused. “Just... a night of really bad dreams.”

“Oh, Pine Tree, that's terrible. Are you really okay?” Bill smiled, tilting his head, studying Dipper.

“I woke up thinking I was dead.” Dipper answered, stirring his plate of food. “And... kind of... wishing I was. I'm still... I'm still wishing... Ah. I know it was just a really nightmare dream. But... the dream was so horrible, I sort of wish I hadn't woken up. I wish I'd died in my sleep, so I wouldn't have to wake up and suffer through my memories of that.”

“Oh...” Mabel answered, surprised.

“... that bad, Pine Tree?” Bill winced. “What was...”

Dipper shuddered. “I... I dreamed that... um... I dreamed I was asleep, and I heard a noise. So I went to see what it was... I... I walked to... to Mabel's room, and...” Dipper choked, pausing. “It was coming from... from in there. So I knocked, and there was no answer. I opened the door, and... and... it was... it was a literal hell... She was being... being...” Dipper bit his wrist, trying to calm down. “... there was so much blood. More blood than could ever come out of a human, I'm sure... I went to stop him... he... sliced me, from hip to my upper rib on the opposite side... He tied me up with... wire... It was a horrible... he didn't stop there. He killed Mabel, and she screamed and cried... begged me to save her... then he... he sliced me up, inch by inch, and... started eating parts of me he cut off, and laughed while he did it...”

Mabel gasped, pressing her hands to her mouth. “D-dipper, please! Please stop. That...”

“I'm done...” Dipper set his spoon down. “... I... I... I won't say anything more, but... it didn't stop there... I woke up seven times last night, trying to escape my dream. It just kept picking back up where it stopped. Finally around 2, I was too scared to go back to sleep. I... I wish I'd had a heart attack or something so I never had to remember seeing that stuff...”

“That's the worst nightmare I've ever heard of.” Bill sighed. “I'm so very sorry, Pine Tree. My love. If you'd like to stay in, we can.”

“... no, I have to... I have to get it off and out of my mind. I... I nearly had an attack when Mabel put her arm around my shoulders on the way here. I just... I can't even stand people touching me...” Dipper shook his head.

“I understand. I won't touch you.” Bill nodded.

“Who was he?” Mabel questioned, softly. “That attacked us?”

“I don't know. The face didn't seem familiar to me... probably just some innocent man my brain inserted into that.” Dipper sighed. “I woke up and ran and vomited the last time I woke up. I had to... to shower, to get... to get him off me. I felt that man was clinging to every single bit of my skin, I spent... hours... in the shower... trying to get him off me... I finally got control of my mind... I knew I couldn't wash him off. So I got out and toweled off and tried to read. … nothing could get that off my mind. It got so much worse after that. I... I prayed for death the whole dream. I... I felt there was no... nothing that could save me...”

“Well, the moment we finish breakfast, we'll head out,” Bill gave Dipper a little worried smile. “Sorry I asked, you had to re-live it again...”

“... he used... he used a power... He said it was to keep me alive... I... I've never even heard of a power like that. I... I know you don't have that power.” Dipper rested his elbows on the table, lowering his head into his hands. “...I know you don't. You can't and would never do that to me, Bill... I know you wouldn't... you... you love me, you would never do what he did...”

“I certainly don't have a power like that,” Bill agreed, softly. He got up, leaving his food. He walked over to Dipper's seat, taking a seat next to him. “I would never ever do anything to you that would cause you pain or fear, or anything. I certainly do love you.”

“Have... have you seen people with powers like that? Bill? Tell me. Have you, really, seen people like that?” Dipper sat up, turning to face Bill. He whirled to his other side. “Will? Have _you_?”

“Hey. Love, no. I have never seen anyone with powers like that.” Bill murmured softly. “The people who might have them cannot get to this world. You are safe.”

“I've also never seen it.” Will sighed, softly. “I promise you, Dipper, your nightmare will never be reality. This house has a massive security system, there's nothing that can get in.”

“He had so much power!” Dipper flinched. “He... no, you're... you're both right... really, he cannot get in here. Even if he did, I have weapons... I would die fighting...”

“... Uh... look. I'm really sorry to interrupt here...” Mabel looked around her. “But, um, Dipper, why are you asking them if they've seen people with powers? No one has, you know. And Bill, you actually asked Bill if he has those powers... he doesn't have powers.”

Dipper looked at her, his eyes empty. “Y... yes... you're right... It was silly to ask...”

“... unless he actually does,” Mabel stiffened. “Does he? Bill, do you have powers?”

“Ah, Mabel, once you finish your meal, go out to the garden with me. I'll talk to you about this, okay?” Will flinched.

“... It's true. You're kidding!” Mabel gasped. “Dipper, you must be a thousand times more scared if Bill has weird powers!”

“It's okay, Mabel, I'm not afraid of Bill. You shouldn't be either.” Dipper gave her a little, shaky smile. “Bill, go ahead and finish your food, and we'll go.”

“Okay, sure,” Bill gave him a tiny smile.

“Wait, he's got some kind of powers, and you're going to go out with him alone? After that dream?” Mabel got to her feet. “Are you serious, Dipper?”

Dipper slammed his hands down on the table, rising to his feet. “Mabel, I was the one raped in my own dream last night! I was the one raped in very intimate dream detail, while I was sliced open every inch and bleeding like a river, I think I know who I trust! I trust Bill. I trust you. Can you stop trying to scare me over Bill?”

Mabel blinked, before walking toward the door. “... I... yeah. Sure. Okay. I'm done eating. Forget it. Sorry you had that crazy nightmare, Dipper.” She left the room, leaving Dipper to sink down into his own seat, sighing.

“Bill... please... hurry and finish... I... today is... today is not good. It's not going to be good if things keep going like this.” Dipper shuddered. “Please, I need to get out.”

“Well, I am full now.” Bill got to his feet. “We'll just go ahead and go.”

“Thank you.” Dipper got to his feet as well. “Thank you, Bill.”

“Have a good day,” Will smiled at them, gathering the plates and taking them to the kitchen.

Dipper and Bill went out to the car, getting into it. The driver started driving, not waiting for a response from Bill. Dipper rested his head against the back, closing his eyes.

“So... you said you were... raped?” Bill asked, softly. “If you don't know how guys do it... what did... what did he do in your dream?”

“I... it was the same way he'd do a woman so I guess my mind gave me female parts,” Dipper sighed. “But I couldn't get through to that impossible thing until... until hours after I woke up. In my dream, that was just the way I was. I just was genetically a woman...”

“... Well... yes, believe me, I know you don't have female parts,” Bill chuckled. “... can I touch you?” Bill leaned toward Dipper, looking up into his eyes.

Dipper flinched. “I... uh. … yes, but only a little, only hand to hand... don't touch me anywhere else.”

“Sure.” Bill lightly took Dipper's hand, holding it with his. “Thank you for letting me touch you.”

“No problem,” Dipper gave Bill a little shaky smile. “... It... it was so horrible. When I woke up, I checked my entire body for cuts... and I had to check myself in the bathroom because I thought he might have impregnated me, and... If I lost you because of that, I'd die.”

“Pine Tree,” Bill growled, his voice scaring Dipper into jerking his hand away from Bill.

“Wh-what?” Dipper managed, startled.

“Nothing like that would ever make me give up on you.” Bill frowned, staring into Dipper's eyes. “I'm serious. I love you, and every thing about you. Nothing anyone else did to you would make me love you any less. Even if you were pregnant with that psycho's baby, I'd still love you just as much.”

Dipper shivered, tears building up in his eyes. “... I... if I had the child of that psycho in me, someone who murdered Mabel, raped and tortured me... you'd still love me?”

“Dipper, in that other world, I am a monster,” Bill told him, his voice startling Dipper to listen. “I've done horrible things to become the top. Even if you had the child of that guy in you, I wouldn't even bat an eye to change how I felt for you.”

Dipper sighed. “I'm glad... I'm so glad. I still have... I still have the fear in me... I know it was a dream and the things in it were ridiculous... but I'm still kind of scared that maybe...” Dipper looked away from Bill. “... look, I _know_ I can't get pregnant. But I'm so scared that... maybe... ugh, look, I can't talk about it anymore. Alright?”

“Alright, I understand.” Bill gave him a little smile.

Dipper and Bill rode in silence out, before stopping at a store. “I need to pick up a few things here, if you don't mind. Will you go with me?”

“Yes, sure,” Dipper sighed. He followed Bill out of the car and into the store. Dipper looked at a cart full of cookie packages, picking up a package. He read the label, before he felt someone grab his elbow. He screamed in surprise, whirling away from them, his fist flying out before his brain connected with reality.

The woman was sitting on the floor where she'd fallen to, looking up at him with fear.

“I- I'm so sorry!” Dipper flinched. “I... I am, I'm so sorry, I...” He took off for the car, getting into it, wrapping his arms around himself. He was there for a while before the door flew open. “ **Hey! Have you-** ” Bill stopped short when he spotted Dipper sitting curled up in a fear ball. “Never mind, I found him.” He climbed in, shutting the door behind him. He took a seat next to Dipper. “You okay? I heard there was a little panic in there. Some woman grabbed someone and got punched... Are you okay?”

“I'm... I'm okay,” Dipper answered, turning away from Bill. “I didn't mean to punch her. It just... I saw... She grabbed me and I... I just saw him, the... the... the slicing, and I... I panicked, I couldn't let him grab me. I'm so glad I only punched her, I didn't bring my knife out... I- I might have to go to prison to make it up to the law, but...”

“It's okay, I paid her off and she won't contact the law.” Bill gave Dipper a little smile. “I heard you took off and I was scared that you didn't get in the car.”

“... you... you paid her off for...” Dipper shivered. “... Look, I really do... I belong to you, don't I?”

“Absolutely not, I just couldn't stand the idea that the man I love would have to spend time in a filthy prison.” Bill frowned. “Luckily you didn't hurt her. You just scared her.”

“She... when she grabbed me, I just... that... that rape, and the blood and... I'm so scared, and it's just a stupid dream!” Dipper grabbed his hair, letting out a shuddering breath. “... I guess I ought to learn to fight properly. I think even if I full on punched anyone, they wouldn't be hurt.”

“Well, if you feel like you need to, I can hire someone to teach you, but our mansion is under full guard. No one can get in at night,” Bill reassured. “But if it doesn't get through your fear, then I'll be happy to hire someone for you.”

Dipper let out a shaky breath. “Well... I'm sure... I'm sure this fear will leave my mind, eventually... But... for now, it's so deep in my mind. It's stupid. It was just a dream. Just... please, please don't touch me until... until I haven't mentioned it for a while. Is that alright?”

“Absolutely, I won't.” Bill smiled at him. “Okay, so, go home?”

“No. I had it almost from my mind for about three minutes but then she grabbed me.” Dipper winced at Bill. “So... can we do something else?”

“Sure. Onto the next place, alternate route, please.” Bill told the driver. They started to drive. “We're gonna go to the next place and then go out to eat. Is that alright?”

“Yes, that's alright,” Dipper gave him a little smile. “Where to?”

“Well, we were going to go to a garden place and pick out some plants, but I think maybe a book store would be more fun for the two of us.” Bill chuckled. “Don't you think?”

“Ah... yes.” Dipper sighed. “Yes, thank you. I mean, I don't need more books, but I'd like to look at them.”

“Sure thing.” Bill chuckled. “To the bookstore.”

They got to the bookstore and Dipper started milling around, looking at the books. He found a book on the Brainscape again, and he opened it. He started reading and found the book mentioned, in ominous detail, a demon named Bill. Dipper chuckled softly, carrying the book to Bill, who was looking at a book about what looked like garden stuff.

“Bill! Hey, look!” Dipper held the book open to Bill. “Read this.”

“Huh? Sure...” Bill took the book from Dipper, beginning to read through it. “Oh... Hey! Look who it is,” Bill grinned from ear to ear. “We're gonna buy this one! I can't wait to read it.”

“Sure!” Dipper grinned at him. “I thought you'd like that. I'd like to read it too.”

“Depends on what they say about me,” Bill said, his tone a little hedgey. “If they say stuff too accurate about me, I won't want you to read it!” He grinned at Dipper.

Dipper chuckled, softly. “At least you're my fiance and you'd never do anything to hurt me, regardless of what that book says.”

“Absolutely.” Bill smiled at him.

“Alright, I'm going to go back to looking!” Dipper chuckled, moving back to where he'd found the book.

 


	6. Fight

Dipper looked through a few more aisles of books, finding a few he intended to come back and get when he heard Bill clearing his throat as he walked over to him. “Hi, Bill.” Dipper looked back down at the book he held. “Ready to go?”

“Yes, I think it's about time for lunch. I'm starved.” Bill chuckled. “Finding any books you want?”

“Ah, yeah, I found three of them that I really want to own, but I-”

“Go get them, Pine Tree,” Bill chuckled. “Let's buy them.”

Dipper blushed. “You don't have to spoil me, Bill. You already paid off the lady I punched earlier, I've cost you enough.”

“Pine Tree.” Bill chuckled. “If you want them, go get them.”

Dipper fidgeted with the book in his hand. “I... well... ah...”

Bill chuckled. “Go get them.”

“... okay,” Dipper sighed. “Thank you.” He went and got the books off the shelf, bringing them back to Bill.

They checked out, Bill paying for the books. They got back into the car, Dipper looking at his books with happiness.

“Alright, to lunch,” Bill told the driver.

They went to lunch and Dipper managed to make it through without any more issues, and then they got back into the car.

“Want to head home, darling?” Bill gave Dipper a little smile.

Dipper nodded. “I'd like to. Thank you. I've got a lot of books to read now!”

“Sure.” Bill smiled at him.

 

They got back to the mansion, Dipper headed inside with his books. He bumped into Mabel by his door, and he smiled, waving. “Morning, er, afternoon, now... Hi, Mabel. What's up?”

“I want to talk to you about what Will talked to me about.” Mabel said, brusquely. “Can we?”

“Sure,” Dipper agreed. “Just, um, I'm still touch sensitive, so no touching, but I'd love to talk to you about it.” he opened his door and shut it behind Mabel. He took a seat on a desk chair, setting his books down on the table.

Mabel slumped down on the bed. “... Dipper, Will told me something that's really kind of freaking me out.”

“I have an idea.” Dipper sighed.

“He told me that he and Bill actually do have powers.” Mabel sighed. “And he floated something over to himself and he grabbed it. They actually have weird powers! You don't think that's why I like Will, do you?”

Dipper chuckled, giving her a smile. “I know that's not why you like Will. Because I was terrified of Bill when I first discovered his powers – almost to the point of sneaking out of the mansion and leaving... but my love for Bill didn't base off of his powers at all.”

“How did you love him after finding out about those powers?” Mabel sighed. “You're an expert on supernatural stuff! I mean... Will and Bill are apparently super powerful figureheads in some alternate dimension, that Mindscape or whatever... I mean, all that killing and demeaning and...all that... How can... How.” Mabel sighed.

“It's... well... I know they're good people,” Dipper gave Mabel an awkward smile. “They're very kind to me... so... I, um, I know they'd never hurt me... They'd never hurt you either. Bill seems verbally like he's the type to, but after that initial fear I had, and after Will told me Bill's just really bad at talking, then I understood that Bill won't hurt me. Will... he wouldn't hurt me or you either.”

“I suppose,” Mabel sighed. “I mean, they haven't done anything suspicious yet... why were you so scared of them?”

“Well... I could tell you but you'd be extra scared.” Dipper chuckled. “Bill said some stuff that didn't mean what it sounded like... and I was terrified he wanted to kill me. But no, he loves me too much to ever consider something like killing me.”

Mabel sighed. “I suppose...I just... I'm a little afraid, I mean, I have gotten to know Will really well... like... all of him... but... Ah. I just keep thinking about... that. When he floated that... cup over to his hand... I was so scared. I wonder how he can hurt me with his powers. I'm sure he's got more than that!”

Dipper thought a moment, before realizing he didn't know either. “Ha. … Mabel... I don't know what powers they do have here. That's a good question, but really, regardless of what they've got... I know they won't hurt me. Or you. We have no intention of hurting them. We're safe.” Dipper chuckled.

“Ah... Geez, I wish I could have as much faith in them as you have,” Mabel sighed. “You just... you have so much faith in them.”

Dipper made a face. “I... um...”

“... what?” Mabel questioned, a little ominously. “What's up?”

“Well, I was out with Bill today, and I was looking at some cookies... a woman grabbed my elbow to talk to me... and I had a panic moment. I punched her in the face.”

Mabel gasped. “You punched a woman in the face? Dipper!”

“I freaked out! I just... I saw... I saw that guy, and I panicked and I just... went off the edge.” Dipper sighed. “I took off for the car and I just hid in the car, and I guess Bill found out, inside. He paid her off so I wouldn't go to jail.”

Mabel keened softly. “Ah, he really is so sweet on you, Dipper!”

Dipper sighed. “He really is. I felt so bad when I heard that he did that... Ugh. I really, really, really do love him so much.”

Mabel choked, gasping even harder. “Dipperrrrrrrrrrrr, Dipper! Dipper, you said it! You said the words! Ah!You really do love him!”

Dipper blushed. “I love him so much, Mabel. It's not... it's not even a surprise anymore. I just... a whole month. I just... that night is going to be-” Dipper's mind bubbled with the memory of his dream and he shuddered. “... In a month, it's going to be magical.”

Mabel giggled. “Like that guy on guy stuff that much, Dipper?”

Dipper winced. “I don't even know what we do. I have no idea what sex is going to be like for us.”

“... Oh.” Mabel blinked, her face falling. “... ohhhhh. You... you don't know what... Oh, Dipper.”

Dipper flinched. “... Wh- what? Mabel, what... what's...”

“U-uh...” Mabel winced. “No. I'm not going to... No, you'll- you'll learn from Bill. He's the one who knows...”

Dipper bit his lip. “... I'm... I'm going to go talk to Bill. You sound like I should be afraid of it.”

“Um... no. Of course not. He loves you and you love him, so...” Mabel smiled at Dipper, her smile a little odd.

“Excuse me,” Dipper left the room, going to find Bill. He arrived at Bill's room, knocking softly at the door.

“Come in, Pine Tree,” Bill called from inside.

Dipper went in, shutting the door behind himself. He shifted a bit, before rubbing his arm. “Bill... That, um... Sex... What is it really like, Bill?”

Bill coughed a little. “That's a sudden, odd question, my beautiful... my love... um... why?”

“I was talking to Mabel and she asked if I like the guy on guy stuff that much... and I said I didn't even know what it called for... and she... she just crumbled. She gave me so much sympathy and then she wouldn't tell me. She said I'll learn from you.” Dipper winced. “The way she said it all, made me think... is it something... is it... should I worry about it?”

Bill let out a long, soft sigh, turning to face Dipper. “If... if the person on the other end didn't love you like I do... if they were more focused on their own pleasure than your happiness, your health, your pleasure... then... yes. But with me, you really don't have to be afraid at all.”

“I know. I trust you a thousand percent.” Dipper agreed. “But... Bill... Look, I won't call off our marriage no matter what it calls for... just please, tell me.” Dipper sunk down on Bill's bed. “Please.”

Bill winced. He walked over to Dipper, taking a seat next to him. “Okay, Pine Tree. I'll tell you. Can I take your hands? Is that safe?”

Dipper winced. “Yes, go ahead.”

Bill took his hands, sighing softly. “Okay...”

Dipper listened in surprise as Bill softly explained what was the process of having sex, from the start to the finish. Finally, Bill came to the end, and Dipper stared at him in silence, still processing.

“... I... so...” Dipper stammered, trying to understand what he'd heard. “... Bill, we have to... prepare me... at length, before we... well, before you... put your... whole... length, inside my... rear...” Dipper blushed crimson as he repeated what Bill had told him. “And... and the preparations... they... they keep it from... hurting me? From my bleeding?”

“It will definitely keep you from bleeding. No partner of mine has ever bled.” Bill sighed. “And now that I've met my last and only true partner, my true love, I definitely won't let you hurt or bleed, or anything.”

Dipper thought at length. “I... I know you won't hurt me or let me be hurt... I just... Wow. And it's... just as fun for both people?” He looked Bill in his eye, studying him to make sure Bill didn't waver.

“It's just as much fun for both people,” Bill reassured. “I promise. You'll love it just as much as I will.”

Dipper nodded, sighing. “I understand. I look forward to it. Thank you for telling me- oh! But, what if... I've never... What if we can't...”

Bill made a face. “Well... okay. Darling, what if I gave you a little device to rest inside you, the night before our wedding, and you just wore it until we got married?”

Dipper blushed. “Okay, sure... hopefully it doesn't make my wedding awkward... having that in me and talking to my parents...”

“Well, just don't think about it,” Bill smirked. “How will that be? If you've never had it up there before, it could take a while to get you used to it. This would turn down our prep time.”

“Alright, I'll try it,” Dipper sighed. “... thanks for telling me. I'm gonna go back and read now.”

“Sure.” Bill chuckled. “See you at dinner.”

“Yup, see you too.” Dipper waved, heading back to his room. Mabel was still there, and she looked up from the book she had in her hand.

“Hi, Dip. Did he tell you what it called for?” She made a face. “Is it still... is it ruined for you?”

“No, it's not ruined for me,” Dipper sighed, taking a seat at his desk. “It's a little... it's a little scary, but... again, I know Bill's not going to hurt me... He's going to take his time, and be careful... Again, he won't hurt me... but... um...”

“But?” Mabel pushed, gently.

“It does sound pretty scary.” Dipper sighed. “Getting his... um, he's not small. He's good sized...” Dipper winced. “It'll be kind of scary to imagine all of him going up... my... rear... I am scared by it...”

“I get that,” Mabel agreed. “I... well. Will is... really open to, well, men and women, so maybe... maybe I should consider that as... a thing.”

Dipper winced. “Well... you don't have to... but if you did, he might like it, once in a while. According to Bill, if you get prepared really carefully, it doesn't hurt.”

“Hopefully your wedding doesn't get off shot by that whole process,” Mabel sighed.

“Well, Bill said that there's a thing I can use.” Dipper sighed. “Something to put in there the night before and then there isn't a whole process.”

“Really?” Mabel questioned, thoughtfully. “Maybe that's the best option for me? So you just put it in and it... what, stretches you out?”

“I think so, I don't really know,” Dipper made a face. “I'm not the expert at this...”

“Right, Bill would be. I'll ask him. Or, maybe I'll ask Will.” Mabel giggled. “He might be interested to hear of it.”

“Ah, but the last girl he dated, she also wanted to try it, and when she did, it was really disasterous... it might not be a good thought for him, at the moment.” Dipper shook his head. “You know? If he feels like it might ruin your relationship, he might get freaked out about it.”

“Oh... yeah.” Mabel murmured a moment, thoughtfully. “You're right. Hmm... maybe... maybe we can do some play that includes the back and he'll relax about that fear...? I don't know. That's tough.”

“It is probably a fear for him,” Dipper agreed. “You'll have to go slow if you want to include any kind of play with that. Very slow.”

Mabel sighed. “Well, I suppose.”

There was a soft knock at the door and Dipper glanced at it. “... I'm sure that's not Bill, so... one moment.”

“Sure,” Mabel nodded.

Dipper went to the door, opening it. “Will? Hello. What brings you here?”

“I want to speak with you, if you have a moment, Dipper.” Will answered, studying Dipper. “Do you have some time? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?”

“I do have some time, I was just in here talking to Mabel,” Dipper smiled at him. “Would you like me to go with you to the kitchen? I'd hate our conversation to be ruined by your needing to cook.”

“Oh... yes. Well... I'd hate to make you go with me to the kitchen for such a small matter.” Will paused.

“Don't worry about it.” Dipper smiled. “I could use a snack. We did have lunch but I still have room.”

“If you'd told Bill, he would have bought you more food,” Will answered, beginning to walk towards the stairs.

Dipper followed him, smiling as he walked. “Yes, I know he would have. But... I accidentally punched a woman today while we were out... and he paid her off to keep me from going to prison,” Dipper sighed. “So... I cost him a lot today. I couldn't have asked for him to buy me two lunches.”

“... I... I'm sorry?” Will made a slightly puzzled face, glancing over his shoulder at Dipper as he descended the stairs. “... How did you accidentally punch a woman?”

“She grabbed my elbow, and I had a bad flash of... of that nightmare... I just punched her. She went down. I ran.” Dipper sighed. “It's just... it's absolutely the worst to have a dream of your sister being murdered brutally and then dreaming of you being raped and tortured...”

“Yes, I can understand that completely,” Will agreed, sighing. “I am so lucky that I've never been raped... I... well. In this world, there would be little to almost nothing I could do to stop it. In the mindscape, he would be ripped to atoms, but left to suffer for an eon.”

“At least you'd have a wonderful revenge,” Dipper agreed, nodding.

Will chuckled, the laugh so small, Dipper barely caught it as a laugh. “I would indeed... Perhaps you could harness something like that for your mind in case another dream like that ever happens.”

“I will just... scream if I have another one,” Dipper clinched his fists. “If I scream in the night, I have dreamed the worst again.”

“I will remember that,” Will nodded.

They got to the kitchen and Will started cooking, becoming quiet.

“Well... um, Will... What did you want to speak about?” Dipper questioned, from where he sat.

“Ah...” Will paused. “Well... I did talk to Mabel at length about our powers.”

“Yes, she talked to me about it,” Dipper nodded.

Will was silent a moment again. “... She was so frightened, Dipper. I'm afraid I didn't explain to her properly... she was so afraid of me.”

“Ah, well... she was scared initially,” Dipper winced. “I kept telling her that the two of you would never hurt us, and with time, she relaxed. I kept assuring her that you would not hurt us.”

“Well, thank you for your efforts,” Will sighed. “I appreciate it, so much.”

“Then she tried to tease me about my immense like for guy on guy sex, and I told her I had no idea at all what that was like.” Dipper made a small face. “She refused to tell me and so I went to ask Bill. He finally told me, in detail, and I went back to talk to Mabel. She seemed surprised that I wasn't bothered by it, and she was very interested by something Bill told me. He offered me a thing, that you put in before the event, and it prepares you for it... she was very interested in that kind of thing.”

Will coughed, stirring the pot. “Why would she be interested in that? Anal plugs are not particularly fun at all...”

“Well, once she stopped teasing me about liking it, she took quite an interest in it herself,” Dipper chuckled. “She seemed really impressed by an object that prepares you ahead of time.”

“... I can say that I've never personally experienced one,” Will sighed. “But I can't imagine they're fun. I imagine you will like one much more than not having one, though. I'm sure you haven't been prepared before. It will help you enjoy your wedding day that much more. Otherwise, it could take him over an hour to get you ready for the event.”

Dipper's eyes widened. “I... over... over an hour? Over an hour of... fingers and... stretching, and... lubes?”

Will winced. “Ah... yes... But if the plug has relaxed you, stretched you out, it should be only a few minutes before he can begin.”

Dipper sighed. “Well, then I'm glad he recommended that to me, then. An hour of that would be grueling.”

“Well, if you rushed it, it would be nightmarish for you,” Will said, gently. “So it's best that you do use the plug. When was he going to give it to you?”

“The night before,” Dipper made a face. “Is that good?”

“That's normally far above ideal, but since it'll be your first time, it'll be perfect for you,” Will agreed. “... Uh... Just a moment, Dipper.”

“Yes?” Dipper questioned, looking at Will.

“You... you say she took an interest in it...” Will paused. “You mean just a passive, curiosity interest?”

“Well... a little bit,” Dipper fidgeted with his hands. “Yes, she is passively curious, but she also is interested to see what it's like. She'd like you to do a little... ah, man, this is so embarrassing to say it!” Dipper gripped his hair. “... a little back end play, to see if it is or isn't fun for her... she really does have a lot of interest in it.”

Will sighed. “... I do enjoy it quite a bit with men... but it will not be enjoyable at all for her. Women do not have the hot spot that men have in the back. But it does feel … well... a decent amount better, at that end.”

Dipper thought a moment. “... Does it? Why would you say that is?”

Will coughed. “I'm sorry, Dipper, I really shouldn't be discussing this with you at all. Bill would certainly have me converted to a rug if he knew.”

“Well, he's working, just real quick and then I won't ask any more about it.” Dipper smiled at him.

“... it's much tighter and feels much better.” Will answered, softly. “Now. Thank you for talking to Mabel for me. I was quite scared at the idea that our powers would be an absolute turn away for her.”

“She was a little scared, but she relaxed when I talked to her,” Dipper nodded. “When I left, we were discussing that whole thing we were just discussing.”

Will sighed, softly. “I am quite scared of the idea of attempting that thing. The last girlfriend became extremely against me after that. She didn't want to have anything to do with me for around a month after that. But I couldn't dump her because I felt she'd think of me as someone who just dated her to get at that event.”

“I'm a little unsure as to what she got so upset about?” Dipper made a face. “I'm positive that you're too nice to not prepare her or anything like that... so, what...?”

“... Ah...” Will sighed again. “... Dipper, you are asking questions Bill would kill me over if he heard...”

“I'm sorry. I'm just wondering what happened.” Dipper winced.

“... I did prepare her, extremely thoroughly, very, very carefully.” Will sighed. “But the moment I entered, she started acting a little odd... About five minutes into it, she started freaking out. Yelling, panicking, and she clinched down around me super hard. I was scared I was going to tear her. I had to use a tiny amount of my powers to relax her enough to remove myself without tearing her apart... really, I had done it all perfectly. She's the one who flipped out. She unloaded. She completely coiled against me, so I had to apologize very much, and buy her lots of gifts and do all of that around my work to Bill...”

“Oh. I'm so sorry, Will. That sounds horrible.” Dipper winced, looking at him. “I am so sorry.”

“It's alright.” Will sighed. “So... I guess what happened was that it wasn't enjoyable for her, and so she recoiled against me when I didn't finish twice as fast. If you aren't comfortable, you don't enjoy it, it won't be enjoyable for either person. You'll clinch around them and ruin the whole experience and you could ruin yourself. So... just... relax, have fun with him, enjoy it... all of it. If you don't enjoy it or have fun, then your marriage will be the worst.”

“... Well...” Dipper paused, biting softly at his fingertips. “... I really will... enjoy it. It will be so much fun. I mean... it is super weird and a little scary to take it up the back...but... um... Will, keep a secret for me?”

“I won't tell Bill a word of this conversation. Or Mabel. I really don't want this conversation to go where it doesn't belong...” Will sighed.

“But I really do love him, with every last fiber of my whole body, heart, mind....” Dipper looked at Will, seriously. “I'm waiting until our wedding night to tell him I love him. Since I love him, I think there's no fear that I'll panic on the wedding night.”

“... that is certainly amazing,” Will sighed. “Truly. That is truly amazing. Even I feel glad to hear that... That will send him over the moon. Wait for sure until he's calmed a bit before sex. Perhaps at the reception?”

Dipper chuckled. “That will be so evil... he'll just die.”

“He will just lose it,” Will chuckled a little. “I look forward to hearing about afterwards.”

“I look forward to telling you,” Dipper brightened. His stomach gurgled from hunger and he winced. “...um, sorry.... Will, is there anything I can eat now?”

“Ah! Of course,” Will nodded, flipping a skillet on the stove, before moving over to the fridge.

Dipper kicked his feet. “... Do you mind if I ask what you think about Mabel?”

Will pulled an item out of the fridge, shutting the door. “Ah... Our conversation won't leave us, right?... please do not set me up to be killed.”

“I won't tell a soul,” Dipper answered, putting his hands up.

“I hope this is fine, Dipper. It's just a quick parfait,” Will said, putting the ingredients together in a tall, clear cup, handing it to Dipper.

“It's perfect, I'm just starved.” Dipper chuckled, taking an immediate bite.

“Now... what I think about Mabel,” Will sighed, walking back over to the stove. “... That's an odd question, Dipper. I do like her very much. She's got a very... bright, loud, sort of personality. She's much like an actually kind, gentle version of Bill. She's very much like my brother, but much kinder and much more enjoyable to be around. She's got a very charming nature about her... I... I like her quite a lot.”

“That's good to hear,” Dipper grinned at Will, watching him cook. “Yes, you guys wouldn't love yet, you don't know each other that well... but I'm glad to hear you like her.”

“I'm enjoying getting to date her.” Will nodded, flipping the skillet again, before stirring the pot next to it. “She's quite the woman. You're very lucky to have a sibling like her instead of one like mine.”

“I do think they are really a lot alike,” Dipper nodded.

“Except Mabel is actually kind,” Will sighed.

“Bill is kind to me,” Dipper wrinkled his nose.

“... I am glad,” Will paused. “But he is kind to no one else.”

Dipper chuckled. “He seems kind. Is it all just formality?”

“I... I cannot speak on that...” Will made a face.

Dipper finished the parfait, stretching in his chair. “So, Mabel says you showed her your powers a little bit. Is that right?”

Will sighed. “Again, I've never shown them before then... but she didn't really believe me. I tried to tell her and she just... it was almost like she didn't believe me, but then she was afraid at the same time. So I just floated something over to me, thinking that would be the most innocent use of my powers. She just... she reacted really... negatively, so...”

“Most innocent use of your powers?” Dipper repeated, making a face. “... I never asked, but what other powers do you guys have?”

“Well...” Will paused. “Bill and I have similar powers but very different utilization techniques. I just... you like to ask questions you shouldn't, don't you?”

“I just want to know what powers you have.” Dipper took his container over to the sink, setting it inside.

There was a chuckle from the entrance to the kitchen. “We have lots of them. You really are full of questions today, Dipper.”

“Bill!” Dipper turned to face him. “What're you doing here?”

“Why don't you ask me all these questions?” Bill took a seat in Dipper's chair, legs crossed at the ankles.

Dipper chuckled. “Well, you have so much work to do, I can't bother you with all my questions.... and why are you here now?”

“Well, I finished my work, and I went to find you, but your sister said you'd gone to talk to Will. So I came down here just to hear you asking him about what powers we have.” Bill looked up at Dipper. “Are you done speaking with him now? I'd like to walk with you back to my room.”

“I... well...” Dipper made a face.

“We are done, Bill.” Will answered. “Goodbye, Dipper. I'll come up to get you for dinner when it's finished.”

“Uh, then let's go! See you, Will!” Dipper waved, following Bill out of the room.

“... you were speaking with him for a time, weren't you?” Bill questioned, pursing his lips.

“Uh, for a little while,” Dipper winced. “Why?”

“What did you speak to him about?” Bill frowned.

“... well... we talked about Mabel and powers...” Dipper winced. “Nothing you need to worry about.”

Dipper startled when he felt Bill pin him to the wall, without ever touching him.

“You are something I need to worry about.” Bill frowned. “You said that like I don't need to worry. If he takes you from me, I will turn him into a pile of pieces in the kitchen. I won't let him take you without an intense, vast, punishment.”

Dipper flushed, looking away from him. “Bill, you don't have to worry! I promise, you don't ever need to worry! I've done things with you that I'd never do with anyone else!... It's... it's okay.”

“I really will kill him if he takes you,” Bill growled.

Dipper inhaled softly, before threading his arms around Bill's neck. “Bill, he won't. I promise. No one could take me. I can be friends with other guys... you know? If I'm not attracted to them... I'm really not. I'm engaged to you.... I... just, please. Please relax.”

Bill's face rippled as he struggled to get his emotions under control. He finally sighed. “... Will is perhaps the man I'm most afraid of losing you to.” He brushed his fingers across Dipper's lips, sighing. “Most humans are strong, but you can stop them. Our powers... they cannot be stopped. If he decided he really wanted you, he could take you and there'd be nothing you could do to stop him.”

Dipper ducked, moving out from where Bill had him trapped, beginning to ascend the stairs. “But... he won't. He's too nice. I trust the two of you a thousand percent not to rape me. Besides, he knows I belong to you. He would never do that to you.”

“Why wouldn't he?” Bill demanded, following Dipper up the stairs. “What would stop him?”

“Well... he likes you. You're his brother, he would never take me from you.” Dipper blinked. “You know? He likes you.”

“Ha! Shows how absolutely little you know about this place and those of us who live here!” Bill yelled, angrily. “Absolutely nothing!” He reached the top of the stairs, going toward his room, angrily.

“What do you mean?” Dipper demanded, following Bill. “Did he take someone from you in the past?” Dipper followed Bill into his room, watching in surprise as Bill picked up a glass object and hurled it at the far wall, having an absolute fit.

“He hasn't taken anyone yet, but he really does not like me,” Bill threw himself to a seat on his bed, before picking a lamp up off the end table, throwing it at the far wall with all his strength. It smashed hard, and Bill turned to face Dipper, still rocking back and forth in anger.

“What do you mean he doesn't like you? He's never said a word against you!” Dipper protested.

“Stop defending him!” Bill demanded, launching to his feet. “Stop defending him, Pine Tree!” He crossed the room in moments, grabbing Dipper by his sleeve with one hand, and the waist of his shirt on the other side.

“Bill! Bill, stop... stop that!” Dipper flinched, recoiling back.

“Quit defending him, or next time, I won't quit!” Bill yelled, letting go of Dipper, crossing the room, before throwing his hands down on the desk. “I can't stand it! You're my fiance. If you won't stop defending him and talking about him like he's better than me, I'll fire him and send him across half the country, so he can't turn you against me anymore!”

“You need to calm down and stop acting like this!” Dipper headed to the door, still shaking. He threw the door open, stepping out of it. “I won't talk to you until you make sense again!” He slammed the door behind him, going off to his room.

 


	7. Resolution

That night, dinner was far more unusual than normal. Dipper and Bill weren't talking a word, and the only conversation at the table was occasional chatter between Mabel and Will. About halfway through the meal, Mabel turned to face Dipper. “Dipper! Why aren't you talking? This meal is so awkward!”

“Sorry. Not in the mood.” Dipper answered, frowning. “... I'm not actually really-”

Bill shoved his plate away, getting to his feet. “I'm done.” He stormed out of the room.

Dipper made a noise of disgust, slamming his fork against the table. “Ugh! Look. I have to go. I'm not hungry. Mabel, go with me to my room.”

“I... sure...” Mabel made a face. She followed Dipper out of the room, and up the stairs. “Dipper, what is going on?” She frowned. “You need to tell me! You two have never been like that!”

“I can't tell you now. I don't want to.” Dipper walked to his door, opening it. “It's not you. It's me, and I can't tell you.”

“You in a fight with him? You know, with how you feel about him... that's not good,” Mabel made a face. “If he changes his mind-”

“Mabel, right now, I don't care!” Dipper went into his room, standing at the door still. “I hate to say that. But right now, I really don't care. Sorry to leave dinner so fast. But I'm really not hungry.”

“... Well, whatever...” Mabel made a face. “I guess keep sulking or whatever you're doing. Night.” She turned and headed straight for the stairs, going down them.

Dipper locked his door before going in and changing his clothes to his night clothes, climbing into bed. To be honest... seeing Bill that way... It had actually scared him, and upset him as well. That he'd turned against Will, even... ugh. Dipper closed his eyes, feeling sulky and angry still, trying to call for sleep.

Dipper lay there for longer than he even knew, before someone tried to open his door. A moment after, there was a pounding on it.

“Mason Pines, open this door for me, now!” Bill demanded.

“No! I'm not in the mood to fight with you more! I'm done!” Dipper sat up, angrily snapping back at Bill.

“I need to talk to you and I'm not going to do it from out in this hallway! Open the door or I'll have your door removed the next time you leave it!” Bill growled.

Dipper angrily walked over to the door, unlocking it, cracking it, looking angrily at Bill. “What do you want to _talk_ about? Is it about how you grabbed me and treated me like I'm just a piece of roast on your dinner plate?”

“Let me in, and then we'll talk!” Bill's face rippled a mix of emotions, and Dipper angrily let go of the door, going in to his bed. Bill followed him in, slamming the door behind himself. “I... agh! I'm so mad still...”

“Then maybe you need to get out, I wanted you to clear your head, not fight more with me!” Dipper snapped, arms crossed.

“... Ugh, look, stop!” Bill gripped his hair, still angry. He crossed the room, throwing himself down in the desk chair. “... I can't stand that you talk so nicely about him... I really can't stand it. But... I came to … ugh.” Bill took a deep breath, shaking lightly as he tried to focus. “... Look. I came to apologize. How I acted was completely, entirely, wrong and over the top. I was just... I was so mad... I know he's your... friend, and you... you're not attracted to him... but I don't have the same feeling for him. I feel sure he's attracted to you. I've caught him in a stare at you many times, and the stare was not platonic. If he honestly made even the slightest move on you...” Bill's nails dug deep into the wooden handle of the chair. “I would punish him, terribly.”

Dipper sighed. “No, he has no feeling like that for me. I asked him once when he came to clean my room...” He crossed his arms. “And he told me, one on one, that he was not attracted to me. He thought my personality was nice and inviting, but he is not attracted to me at all. He is actually attracted to Mabel though, and he thinks she is attractive and much more nice and inviting than I am. He truly likes her. But... thank you for being so kind to me.”

“... Will and I really have real darkness over in the Mindscape.” Bill sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “... I'm worried his demon side will carry over here... I've seen him do things there that... I've done things there that... ugh... I'm just... I don't want... ugh. I don't want to lose you to anyone or anything. I couldn't stand it, I love you so, so, so much. I would... I would go to the Mindscape and never ever return if something happened to you...” he closed his eye. “I can't stand it. I can't... I can't even bring myself to imagine what I'd do if...”

Dipper winced. He slid off the bed, walking slowly over to Bill, getting down on his knees in front of him. He gently, carefully, rested his head on Bill's thighs, looking up at him. “Bill, don't be scared... I'm going to learn how to fight... I want to learn to fight from a fight expert... and then... then I'll have a chance to protect myself from... from monsters who kill and rape and...” Dipper shivered, before rubbing his cheek against Bill's knee. “Okay?”

Bill slowly opened his eye, looking down at Dipper. “... Yes...” He reached out slowly, brushing just the very tips of his fingers across Dipper's cheek. “... ah. I love you so much... so much...”

Dipper smiled up at Bill, very softly. “I know you do. I believe you, Bill.”

Bill twitched softly. “... Pine Tree... I want... I really am so sorry, about how I acted... But, can we... um... can I touch you as I want?...”

Dipper flinched, sitting up a little more. “I... slowly. Very slowly, and let me know what you're going to do before you do it, the whole time.”

“... can we use your bed?” Bill glanced at it, before looking back at Dipper.

Dipper nodded, slowly. The two of them moved to the bed and Bill put one hand on Dipper's hip, the other stroking Dipper's face gently. “Can I kiss you, my darling? My love?”

Dipper flushed a little. “Yes...”

Bill drew his face close, drawing him into a deep, hungry kiss. The kiss went on for a while, before Bill broke it, rubbing his forehead against Dipper's. “I want so much more... Ugh... I'm just starving for you. I love you so much.”

Dipper blushed. “Everything except... you know, all of it. Over an hour of prep time would kill the fun.”

Bill chuckled, surprised. “Over an hour?” He looked Dipper in the face, his attention absolute. “... Yes... it could take an hour... May I touch your lips?”

Dipper nodded, embarrassed. Bill reached up, brushing his fingers across Dipper's lips, his attention still focused. He licked his lips, focused completely on Dipper. “Take them into your mouth?” Bill's voice was rough, staring hard at Dipper.

Dipper, flustered, followed Bill's request, watching in interest as Bill rubbed his tongue with his fingers. He licked the fingers, holding back his chuckle as Bill shivered hard, watching Dipper with hunger.

 

They continued their play, Bill being extremely careful of Dipper, reaching the end through Bill's favorite thigh method. Dipper lay sleepily in his bed, watching as Bill cleaned him up carefully with a damp tissue. “How do you clean up after the real sex?”

“Ah... it's a little harder,” Bill threw the tissue in the trash can. “If they finish inside, then you'd go to the toilet and push it out, and then clean up with tissues until it's all out. But it can take through a next bowel movement to really get all of it.”

“Mm...” Dipper nodded, sleepily. “You can inside.”

Bill chuckled, surprised. “I can? Can what?”

“Finish inside,” Dipper murmured, closing his eyes. “You have my permission. Forever. Every time.”

“Yes, I definitely can't let anyone take you.” Bill nodded, curling up with Dipper. “... Pine Tree, come to my room. Sleep in my room with me.”

Dipper flushed. “Bill, no, we aren't-”

“Please.” Bill begged, softly. “Please, I won't touch you in there... Just please. I want to see you sleeping in my bed. I want to hear your breathing, and look at you and see you asleep.”

Dipper sighed. “... Bill, everyone will think...”

“So? You're my fiance. I love you.” Bill frowned. “I love you so much, I don't want to share you even for a second... I just, I almost want to put you in a bubble where no one can get near you. If they think we had full sex, then clearly they don't know you.”

Dipper blushed. “... yeah. That's true.”

“If you really can't get past the perspective of your sister and my brother... then go to sleep, and I'll stay here to watch, just an hour or so.” Bill begged, gently.

Dipper looked away, embarrassed. “... I'd feel really more comfortable with that.”

“Alright. Then go ahead and get your sleep. I'll stay and watch.” Bill walked over to the chair next to the desk, taking a seat at it.

Dipper got his boxers and pants back on, crawling under the covers. “... um, good night, Bill.”

“Good night, Pine Tree.” Bill watched him with interest.

Dipper took a deep breath, before closing his eyes, determined to sleep. It was surprisingly easy for Dipper to fall asleep, even with Bill being in his room.

 

The next morning, Dipper was awoken by Will, who seemed eager to get Dipper down to breakfast. “You didn't eat dinner last night so you need to come down and eat breakfast.”

“... yes...” Dipper murmured, sleepily. He followed Will down to the kitchen, greeting Mabel sleepily. “Mornin', Mabel...”

Mabel gave Dipper a half-annoyed look. “Feeling better this morning, Dipper?”

“... yes. Sorry about yesterday. It was a rather large fight,” Dipper rubbed his eyes, almost stumbling down the stairs. “I was quite angry.”

“I could tell!” Mabel wrinkled her nose. “I'm glad you're over that.”

“I tried to go to sleep last night, I lay there for... I don't know... a long time...” Dipper yawned again. “Bill came, and he got really mad that the door was locked. I finally let him in and he apologized...”

“Apologized for what? What'd he do?” Mabel frowned.

“Ughhhhh... I'll tell you later,” Dipper sighed.

“If it has to do with me, that is okay... you can tell her without fear of upsetting me. He and I have never really... got along,” Will said, gently.

“Ugh, he just... It was stupid. He got mad at me and we went to his room, there, he grabbed me and he... I don't know what he was doing, he was breaking stuff and yelling and... he kept being mad about Will, but I didn't know why. After he grabbed me, I told him I was leaving and I wouldn't talk to him until he calmed down and apologized. He finally came to my room last night, apologized, and managed to explain himself a little bit. He said he couldn't even imagine what he'd have to do if someone took me away from him. That he loved me and he couldn't stand imagining someone taking me away, even against my will.” Dipper sighed. “I was quite moved by his broken explanation... After that, I put my head on his knees, apologized, told him I'm going to undergo training... we ended up in my bed... toying, our usual.”

Mabel nodded. “Glad you two worked it out.”

“He wanted me to sleep in his room with him, under the promise he wouldn't touch me... but I just can't stand the idea that you two might think we did more than just sleeping!” Dipper blushed. “So... I just went to sleep and he watched me sleep for a while, and when I woke up, he was gone.”

“We're but ten steps from the dining room now,” Will reminded, gently.

“Oh... got it,” Dipper nodded, looking away.

“Ugh, Dipper, I don't care if you sleep in his room! You haven't gone all the way with him yet, you're not just going to flip a switch!” Mabel made a face.

“... solid point, she's right,” Will agreed, nodding.

Dipper blushed. “Well... whatever, if you just woke up and I came out of Bill's room with him, and you didn't know, wouldn't you think...? Morning, Bill.”

“Morning, Pine Tree!” Bill grinned up at him. “Mabel.”

“Hi, Bill. It's entirely too early,” Mabel took a seat at the table, rubbing her eyes. “I couldn't sleep last night. Dipper's fighting with me after dinner yesterday ruined my ability to consider sleep.”

“Fighting with...? Oh... yes. It was a rough dinner yesterday,” Bill nodded, still upbeat.

“You shouldn't fight with people you love,” Mabel made a face at Bill, smiling up at Will. “Thank you!”

Will nodded, going to Dipper next, to serve him.

“I know I shouldn't.” Bill made a face. “I guess you've heard the whole thing already... We just have such a wide variety of powers... I was afraid either Will was stealing him away with his weak, tentative personality, or that he'd convince Pine Tree he was a good person, and then rape him and take him from me.” He began to eat, getting a surprised gasp from Mabel.

“Weak, tentative... why do you think he'd rape anyone?” Mabel looked up at Bill, startled. “He's not a... he's not got any of the rape stuff in him... He hasn't done anything even remotely dominating that would even signal in the slightest...” Will took his seat next to Mabel, his expression not changing.

“I just don't want to lose Pine Tree. I certainly do love him, very, very much...” Bill sighed. “The idea of maybe losing him, while he talked so positively about Will the whole time I was upset... caused me to just explode with anger... on another note, you all were talking about something interesting when you came in. Mabel, you wouldn't think anything odd if he left my room in the morning, right?” Bill gestured with his hand, sighing.

“No, I really wouldn't,” Mabel agreed. “Dipper has been so absolutely against losing it before his marriage... as long as he didn't leave it sobbing and trembling, I wouldn't even think about it.”

Bill sighed, munching on a piece of toast. “He really has... I respect his decision to not do it, completely... but that's not the question of if I want to do it or not. It's been quite a long time since I've gotten to... Much longer than usual for me.”

“Longer than usual...” Dipper murmured, thinking to himself. “... that makes it sound like something regular. Who would... an old boyfriend?”

“Ah... well...” Bill paused. “... yes... an old... boyfriend. Right. I cut him loose the moment I got engaged again. I intend to hang onto you for every moment we have together. I really am tired of being repeat engaged...”

“How many times have you been engaged?” Mabel questioned, curiously.

Bill sighed, finishing his plate, pushing it away. “I've lost count... too many. They all seem very quiet, too reserved, too polite... But then they just pull a switch and suddenly they can't stand me... They just take off in the night. Sometimes, it's my personality... Sometimes they see my powers, and they just lose it.”

“Well, yeah, I get that. Getting floored with that surprise is a nightmare!” Mabel nodded. “They probably think what Dipper thought... that you were secretly evil or something.”

“Mm...” Bill rested his elbow on the table. “Probably not even secretly. I was not nice to people who weren't Pine Tree. I didn't love them, I just needed to be wed. Even if I was to marry someone I didn't love, that was fine... I suppose it was lucky that they did leave. I would have cheated on all of them a thousand times for him.”

“Oh, no, I wouldn't have let you,” Dipper blushed. “I wouldn't have been even remotely willing if you were married. I wouldn't have let you cheat on anyone with me.”

“If you didn't know I was married,” Bill chuckled. “I would've been in the clear.”

“You really were evil with those people, weren't you?” Mabel questioned. “I mean, if you willing to lie to Dip to get him into your bed?”

“Well, he wouldn't have done it until we got married, and I would've had to get a divorce before I could've done that...” Bill shrugged. “But... I still love him. I do. I... even if we never could've done that... I still would've stayed with him. It just would have been a very hard friendship.”

Will went and picked up Bill's plate, going to the kitchen. He returned a moment later, refilling all the cups. He took his seat next to Mabel again, hands in his lap.

“I would have felt so terrible when I found out what you did,” Dipper sighed. “It would have ruined my opinion of you, Bill. Permanently.”

“Then it's good they left me,” Bill chuckled. “If I'd lost my chance with you, it would have made my life terrible.”

“... I'm surprised you haven't gone to live in the Mindscape,” Will said, softly, eye closed.

“... Excuse me, Will?” Bill turned to face him, anger in his eye. Will's eye opened, surprised at Bill's tone.

“I said, I'm surprised... that... um... I'm surprised you haven't gone to live in the Mindscape.” Will said, even softer, wilting a little. “It's... you're the most powerful demon of the entire place... The whole world is yours there... But you prefer to live here.”

Bill made a face, his expression wavering between rage and honest thought. “... Will, stay out of our conversation at the table.”

“Yes. I apologize,” Will answered, slumping down in his seat more.

“But... yes... I have thought of that, an uncountable amount of times.” Bill frowned, grumpily. “Before I met Pine Tree, living in the Mindscape was the number one thing on my mind. Now, I have to stay. I could never leave him.”

“I understand.” Will answered, closing his eye. “I apologize.”

“... One final question and then nothing more from you,” Bill studied him, his expression irritable. “Have _you_ considered living in the Mindscape?”

“...Every second since the last time I was there,” Will answered, keeping his soft tone.

“Uh... I'm... sorry, but, what is a Mindscape?” Mabel frowned.

“The Mindscape is an alternate world that he and I can leave our bodies and go to visit at any moment.” Bill stretched. “I fought and I hurt, and I took the world apart and became the great emperor of that world. I am the most powerful one there. Everyone there obeys and fears me... Will is just below me in strength, but the two of us are over the top powerful there. That world is fun, it's nice to have everyone bowing down to you... but this world is so much more fun. It's so chaotic. I'd love to rule and force this world to obey me as well... but I don't have the powers here that I have in the Mindscape.”

“... Oh...” Mabel wrinkled her nose. “... I'd normally think you were joking but I saw the powers... so I believe it... I just... it's hard to fully accept.”

“You saw the powers? Will showed you his powers?” Bill questioned.

“Yes,” Mabel nodded. “Just floated something over to himself... but that was enough to shatter how I viewed the world.”

“... Really...” Bill leaned on his elbows, resting his chin on the backs of his hands. “Will, that's odd... why did you do that? You never, ever show your powers, right?...”

“It was to prove to her that we have them, but they aren't harmful.” Will answered, keeping his eye closed. “It was the first time I've shown another living person my powers... since the little fit I had, fifteen years ago.”

Bill chuckled. “I had much more than just a few little fits... congrats on holding yourself back. Still though, congrats! I wonder if I should start planning your wedding or reception. Will never shows his powers, he must think you're very special.”

“Ah... well... he was just doing it to help settle me... I was very scared to learn that the two of you had powers...” Mabel replied, sighing. “I did calm down after I got to speak to Dip about it. We had a nice long chat after that.”

“Oh, really? That's good,” Bill smiled, the smile a little odd. “Chatting is fun. What did you two talk about?”

“Well, after we talked about the powers and whether you two are safe or not... he had a solid yes on that... After that, I talked about sex with Will, and Dipper listened patiently. After a bit, he mentioned the little anal toy thing you mentioned... where he puts it in and it prepares him? I bet that makes it all so much easier!”

Will flinched, sliding even further down in his seat. Bill chuckled, crossing his arms in front of him. “Oh...? Yes... it really does make it much easier. There's a few other things that are really good to do. Laxatives before, then cleaning the whole area out... followed by tons of lube. Virgin or not, you need lots of lube. Every fifteen minutes is pretty good. Right, Will?”

“... um, Bill, I respect you completely but please leave me out of this discussion...” Will winced.

“Well, isn't that how you do it as well?” Bill chuckled. “Just answer and I'll leave you out of further comments.”

“... Fifteen is pretty decent between re-applications,” Will closed his eye as if that would help him hide. “I'm a little more comfortable with twelve, though...”

“See, even that varies between men,” Bill gestured at Will.

“Every fifteen minutes?” Mabel repeated, thinking to herself. “Well... I mean, is it normal for a man to go longer than fifteen?... That seems pretty long for actual sex, no foreplay or anything included...”

Bill chuckled. “Sounds to me like you've had some pretty low quality men.”

Will looked over at Mabel, thinking a moment. After the moment, he looked away.

“Will, what are you thinking?” Bill smirked, watching Will's reaction.

“I was just... thinking... actual... intercourse, where he's inserted, fifteen is longer than most of the men I've been with... have lasted.” Will sighed, closing his eye. “Only one or two lasted longer than fifteen, but they, um... they only lasted maybe two or three minutes over...”

“See, Will has also had low quality men,” Bill gestured at Will.

Dipper made a face. “This conversation... how long do you last, Bill?”

Bill chuckled again. “You'll find out.”

“... I hope you don't last too much longer than one application,” Dipper sighed, resting his hand against his heart. “Don't wear me out too bad...”

“Well, we'll certainly be going on and off for the next week... from our honeymoon location,” Bill tilted his head, smiling hard with his eye closed. “So I think I can give you a break in between them.”

“... That is so... Well. It isn't romantic, but it also sort of is...” Mabel sighed. “Anyway, I'm heading back up to my room.”

Will got to his feet, taking Mabel's dishes, and then Dipper's too. He went to head to the kitchen, but Mabel called out to him. “Will? After you finish your work this morning, I'm wanting to go out, if that's okay. Every time I go out, something rips my clothes up. I need new clothes.”

“Understood,” Will agreed, going into the kitchen.

Mabel went on to her own room, and Dipper slid back from the table before slumping down. “Ugh...”

“Something wrong, Pine Tree?” Bill got up, walking around the table, taking a seat next to Dipper.

“Ah, no... just sleepy still,” Dipper sighed.

“... want to go curl up in my room and you can nap?” Bill chuckled.

Dipper blushed. “So much push for me to sleep in front of you! Wasn't last night enough?”

“If I had to be fine with it until the wedding, it was perfect, but if I get more of it, that would be more perfect,” Bill smirked a little. “I've never liked watching someone sleeping... but you're very special. Come on.”

Dipper sighed. “Yeah, a nap sounds perfect.”

Bill escorted Dipper back to his room, tucking Dipper into bed before climbing in behind him, wrapping his arms around Dipper. “Sleep well, Pine Darling,”

Dipper chuckled softly. “Pine Darling... thanks...”

Bill stroked Dipper's hair until he fell asleep, and he gazed at Dipper, watching him drift into sleep.

Dipper slept for a while, before he woke slowly, tangled up in a pair of extremely warm, overly strong arms. Dipper flinched, before looking at the hands. Yup. Those were Bill's hands. Dipper let out a long sigh, calming himself.

“Morning, love,” Bill murmured, his voice thick with sleep. “How'd you sleep?”

“Really well,” Dipper rolled over to face Bill, looking at Bill's sleepy face. “You napped, Bill?”

“Course... we were here for... for a long time,” Bill murmured, eye still closed. “Time is it?”

Dipper looked. “11:30.”

“Yeah. Hours...” Bill murmured.

“... mind if I look under your eyepatch?” Dipper questioned, cutely.

Bill's eye opened just a moment later, eyeing Dipper with suspicion. “... not yet... I... it's really not a nice sight.”

“Oh, it's okay, I won't do anything, no matter what's under there!” Dipper insisted, softly. He kissed Bill's lips, licking them after, teasingly. “I want to see...”

“Ughhhh. Careful with that, I've already got morning wood.” Bill muttered, closing his eye. “Don't flip out, but go ahead and look if you want.”

Dipper reached up, running his fingers across the bottom of the eyepatch. He flipped it up. The sight of under the eyepatch was absolutely baffling to Dipper, and he spent several minutes looking. He ran his fingers across the space. “Bill, there's... uh. There's nothing at all here. It's just... a flat piece of... skin. No scar or... lashes or... anything...”

Bill opened his eye, looking at Dipper. “Yeah. I don't have one. We were born without second eyes.”

“Wow...” Dipper murmured. “That's amazing...”

“Pretty special, yeah,” Bill murmured, watching Dipper stroke the skin there.

“Not even an eye under the skin, it's just... bone?” Dipper made a face. “Is this just bone?”

“Just bone,” Bill sat up a little. “No eye at all. No cheekbones or eyebrow bones or anything. Feel from the top to the bottom?”

Dipper ran his fingertips from Bill's hairline, all the way down to the chin. “... I never would have guessed that. It's so smooth...”

“Yup. He's the same way.” Bill gestured at the door. “Completely smooth, no eye in there. He better be careful not to pass his DNA. We're broken, genetically.”

“You are not! It's just a genetic... thing. A special genetic thing...” Dipper murmured. “It's not a deformity.”

“Our weird powers don't make us deformed?” Bill questioned, looking at Dipper. “Our only one eye, and...”

“No, that's not deformed!” Dipper sat up, flustered. “You aren't deformed!”

“You haven't seen what's under my shirt, too...” Bill sighed, looking away.

“What's under... wh-what's under there?” Dipper asked, startled.

Bill laughed, startling Dipper with the noise. “Nothing, I'm kidding. It's just really odd to hear you tell me my weird genetic variations don't make me deformed. None of the other fiances even dated me long enough to see under the eyepatch.” Bill flicked the eyepatch back down. “The last, uh, boyfriend I had, who saw it, he called me the cyclops bed freak, or something like that... some combination of the cyclops thing, and the sex thing. I forgot it very fast.”

“I bet, that would have offended the stuff out of me! Did it offend you?” Dipper replied, eyes wide.

Bill chuckled, stroking Dipper's hair. “A little but I did just write it off. Back to sex we went. That time I was a little rougher. Anger, you understand...”

“I... yes. But... ow.” Dipper made a face. “Why didn't you get engaged to your boyfriends?”

“They were all very short term,” Bill winced. “None of them had what it took to be long term. I mean, calling me Cyclops in bed with me, that should indicate a bit how unmarriageable they are.”

“Ah... yes,” Dipper sighed, resting his head against Bill's chest. “I get it.”

There was a soft knock on the door. A moment later, the door opened. Will entered, his eye flicking between Bill and Dipper. “Lunch is ready if you'd like to attend.”

“Yeah, got it.” Bill stroked Dipper's hair, running his fingers through the little curls there. “Come on, Pine Tree. Let's go eat.”

“Mm. Yes.” Dipper gently pulled away from Bill, sliding out of the bed, yawning again. “I'm so sleepy. I haven't had another dream like _that_ one, but my dreams have been really... weird, lately. I wish I'd stop dreaming but that's not going to happen.”

Will nodded as they approached him, and he turned his back to them, walking with them toward the dining area.

“What are you dreaming about?” Bill questioned, curiously.

“Well... I keep seeing... that guy. The murder-rapist. But he hasn't touched me since that world shattering dream.” Dipper sighed. “He just... he talks to me, which I absolutely hate, but the stuff he says... it's... weird. It's... about you, but... wow, I can't remember what he asks me. Of course, I never tell him... last time... he got really mad. He said if I don't tell him, he'll make me regret not telling him. … My imagination, right?”

“Hopefully it stops there,” Bill frowned, walking with Dipper.

“Hopefully... it was easier with you there, even if he was threatening a repeat of that dream,” Dipper sighed. “I might need to share a bed with you until it stops.”

“... it was easier with me there?” Bill repeated, thoughtfully. “So... you knew it was a dream?”

Dipper nodded. “I did. That guy... he doesn't really look... human. He's really... angular, and... sharp. There are parts of him that look sharper than any part of a human has ever looked. But his eyes, those are the most terrifying thing about him. His eyes, they look so warm and so kind, but... then he does stuff like that. The fact that those gray eyes look so kind, that's what scares me the most.”

“I'm going to touch you,” Bill put his arm around Dipper's waist. “Sorry, Pine Tree. That sounds scary.”

Dipper nodded, sighing softly.

They got in for lunch, taking their seats.

“Hi, Bill, hi, Dipper,” Mabel waved at them. “Dip, you look kind of... bad. Are you okay?”

Dipper nodded, gloomily. “I keep dreaming about that guy. His gray eyes and... just, dirt colored hair. And his scary body style.”

“Hmm. Yeah, I haven't seen anyone like that.” Mabel answered, thoughtfully.

“You'd know him if you saw him,” Dipper sighed. “He doesn't look human.”

“I'll keep my eye out,” Mabel nodded.

“Please,” Dipper sighed. “His eyes look so kind, I would have done him favors or whatever he wanted before I dreamed of what he did to us. … with limits,” Dipper added. “If I ever ran into him in real life, I'd just scream and run.”

“Thank you, Will,” Mabel smiled up at him.

“If he shows up around you, Bill will protect you,” Will said, gently, setting the plate in front of Dipper. He walked away, taking his seat next to Mabel.

 


	8. Nightmare and a Triangle

“Will, you're so chatty at our meals since I ordered you to sit next to Mabel.” Bill looked at him. “If you want to continue to feel that you're allowed to continue talking... I'll remove my suggestion that you sit here.”

“Yes, I apologize,” Will closed his eye.

“But, yes, that's true. I will protect you, Dipper,” Bill smiled. “No fear.”

“I wish I could banish my fear that easily, but the tortures he did, while raping me...” Dipper sighed. “My fear won't go that easily.”

Bill nodded, giving Dipper a somber smile.

They continued to eat, before Dipper finally pushed his plate away. “Going back to nap...”

“Again?” Bill frowned, surprised. “You really aren't feeling well, are you?”

“I'm not.” Dipper sighed. “I'm just so tired... But I'm scared he'll be there again.”

“Well, I'm done eating, so I'll go with you. Maybe I can help you sleep better,” Bill got to his feet. “Will, in about an hour, bring me coffee, please.”

Will nodded, and Dipper and Bill went back to his room. Dipper clamored straight into the bed, hugging one of Bill's pillows to his chest, sleepy. “See you when I wake up,” Dipper murmured.

Bill settled in behind Dipper, wrapping his arms around him. “Well, sleep well.”

Dipper nodded, sleepily. Just a moment later, he was deeply asleep.

 

Dipper awoke screaming, launching straight up in bed. He sliced Bill's arms with his nails, which were wrapped tight around him, running for the far wall.

“What the hell??” Bill demanded, holding his arms tight. “What was that?”

Dipper sobbed, sliding down the wall, curling into a tight, afraid ball. “I'm sorry!” Dipper continued to cry, before he launched to his feet and ran for the door, disappearing.

Bill chased him down the hall, spotting Dipper running into his room. The door was locked the moment Bill got to it, and he pounded on the door, before stopping and resting his head against it. “... Pine Tree... hey. Pine Tree, what happened? Another dream? I... you're okay, it was just a... just a dream...” Bill tried to reassure through the door.

“I can't... I can't let you in, I... I can't let you guys get close to me until these dreams are over...” Dipper sobbed. “I... I just, I need to... I need to be alone, I'm so sorry I... I'm so sorry I made your arms bleed like that, I just... I can't, I... They're bad, he... he turned into you and... He turned into you! He turned into you and he... I just, please, please let me be alone... I'm not afraid of you at all, but he keeps torturing me while he asks about you and the more I know, the more... the more he can find out if I break...”

Bill slid his hands down the door. “... Pine Tree... I love you. I hope... I hope he stops. If... I can make it stop, but... Alright. I can make it stop. But you'll see me, actually me, in my pyramid shape, in your dream. If you see a pyramid guy in your dream, it's me.”

“I can't even go back to sleep. I'm going to stay awake until... until I...” Dipper's sobs made it through the door, loud and crisp. “... He... he took your... appearance... I... I know you would never, ever... I trust you so much, but he... Tell... Will and Mabel, for me? I... I'm not... this is the last time I talk, until I come out again...”

“I'll tell them,” Bill sighed, lying against the door.

Dipper crawled to his bed, dragging the blanket off the bed, curling up into a ball with it over him. Dipper lay there, fighting the massive waves of sleepiness. Finally, he heard another pounding on the door again.

“Dipper! Dip, let me in, I heard about it all from Bill, but... I want to hear about it from you,” Mabel yelled through the door. Silence met her. “Is this really your solution? You have a dream where that guy turns into Bill and suddenly you won't talk to any of us?”

Dipper tightened his knees to his chest, closing his eyes.

Mabel finally left, and Dipper continued to lay there. He lay there for a while longer, fighting sleep, the fear choking his chest, making it hard to even breathe. There was a soft knock at the door.

“I've got dinner. I'm going to set it outside the door. Come get it, we'll be in the dining room,” Will said softly.

Dipper waited for a while before he unlocked and opened the door. He slid the tray inside, locking the door once the tray was inside. He ate it, before sliding the tray back out. He locked the door behind it. He eventually took a seat at the desk, poking his finger with the letter opener knife every time he felt sleepy. He fought his urge to sleep as hard as he could. He kept awake most of the night, but suddenly, he looked up, and he found that man was in front of him. Dipper scrabbled back, slamming into the wall.

“Stay away! Stay away from me!” Dipper screamed. “I'm so tired of you!”

“If you just told me what I wanted to know, I wouldn't be back,” The man answered, amused. He pulled a knife from his pocket, one with a massively long blade, and walked towards him. Dipper flinched hard, beginning to cry already.

“Hold up, hold up, hold up!”

Dipper choked softly, before opening his eyes to look up at the voice. The sight of the thing in front of him was odd, but not something he was afraid of. “... B-bill...?” It was a full, mostly flat triangle, bright yellow, bricks on the bottom. He turned to face Dipper, and Dipper looked. A single large eye, and a top hat and bow... he looked so baffling to Dipper.

“Stay there, Pine Tree, things are gonna get a little rough,” Bill chuckled, a collection of blue sparks raining from his hands. “For him,” He turned to face the guy, amused.

Dipper watched in horror as Bill used his powers to tear the assailant to bits, killing him in a horrible way. Bill laughed the whole time, before flinging his hands out, wiping the whole dream stark white.

Bill floated over to Dipper, flying around him, teasing him. “Hi, darling fiance, is that better? Oh, wait! I should go to him in real life and kill him in real life too!” Bill laughed, before turning his back to Dipper, going to fly away.

Dipper reached out, startled, grabbing Bill's arm.

“Eh? What is it, Pine Tree? What's going on?” Bill laughed, turning back to Dipper, flying around him a few more times. “I just... uh... don't go,” Dipper said, softly, looking hard at him. “I want to look at you. Can I... um, can I?”

“Well, sure!” Bill puffed up, prideful. “Aren't I handsome?”

Dipper sat down, holding Bill still. He looked him over, all across the front of him, before taking Bill's hand, looking at it. “You look so fragile.”

Bill laughed again, before suddenly growing in size until he was so gigantic, all Dipper could see was part of him. “Well, I'm not! I'm really really strong like this... That guy wasn't a dream, by the way.”

“He wasn't a dream?” Dipper shuddered, wrapping his arms closer to himself. “He was... actually real?”

“He was real,” Bill agreed, nodding.

“... So... someone else took my virginity, then,” Dipper shuddered. “My first times, twice... the second time, pretending to be you, but obviously not you...”

Bill made a face. “Can I go kill him now? I can't stand that he took that from you.”

“No... stay with me.” Dipper snuggled with Bill like he was a stuffed animal. “I... those dreams were so bad, but... now that they were done by a real person, Bill... I can't, I just... I can't, please stay with me.”

“Well, if you wake up and unlock the door, I can return to my body and comfort you in real life,” Bill laughed, snuggling with Dipper.

“Oh, yeah... you had to leave your body behind,” Dipper blinked, thinking. “Your door unlocked?”

“... I trust you or I'd say no,” Bill looked Dipper over. “If any other fiance had asked, the answer would be no and Will's looking over me but I could be completely alone and I'd still trust you.”

“Well... thank you for trusting me.” Dipper smiled, resting Bill on his knees, looking at him. “... this form... it's so nice to look at you in... don't leave me yet.”

“... geez, glad you do agree with me, I am handsome!” Bill winked. “... but you know, he didn't actually rape you.”

Dipper whirled, Bill tumbling off his knee. “Bill, he... he did everything a person could think to do, just with blood and pain.”

“He didn't take your body. He took your mind,” Bill snapped his fingers, blowing Dipper a little kiss. The area around them transformed into a beautiful clearing. “Your body is still virgin... and since you don't know what it's actually like, having sex... you're probably even mentally virgin still.”

Dipper chuckled, softly. “I don't feel like I am...”

“I can't take a good form for that here, or I'd help you out.” Bill chuckled. “You'd have sex with me now.”

“It just feels like I have lost it, and there's no point in my even waiting at this point...” Dipper sighed. “So if you want to come into my room and have sex, then just go ahead and come over. I've lost it.”

“Wake up in a moment, and unlock your door.” Bill blew him a kiss before disappearing from his dream.

Dipper fought himself to wake up, and he sat up in bed. He moved over to the door, unlocking it. He walked out into the hall, moving down it before going into Bill's room. Will was seated next to the bed, skimming a book, sleepy bags under his eyes.

“Dipper! Hello. Did he take care of him?” Will smiled.

“Yes.” Dipper moved around the side of the bed, looking down at Bill. He opened Bill's eye, looking into it. “... he really is unconscious, isn't he?”

“He's in a light, self sustained coma,” Will agreed. “What did you think of his other form?”

Dipper made a small face. “... It was...” He closed the eye, sinking down on Bill's bed. “It was cute. Really... unusual.”

“I'm the same shape, just blue... and instead of the hat and tie, I just have a tie on, the long tie.” Will made the shape on his chest. “I don't know why we wear them, we didn't pick them.”

“Hmm... I don't know. I think they suit you,” Dipper nodded. Bill stirred lightly, and Dipper looked at him. “I think his whole form suited him too... Did you know that guy was a real person? He was a real person, and he took my... virginity...” Dipper sighed softly, curling up with Bill.

Will gasped softly, looking down at the floor. “That's... I'm so sorry, Dipper. I know how hard you work to value that...”

“I know...” Dipper reached up, brushing some of the hair off Bill's face. “That's why I'm done with waiting for the wedding. I... there's no point. That man took me... It's a waste to wait.”

“Not a waste,” Bill struggled to answer, fighting through his coma state. “It's not a...”

“Excuse me. I'm going to leave you two to privacy.” Will got to his feet.

“Hurry,” Bill flexed his hand, his body slow to wake up.

Will exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

“... Every time I... go... my body hates me a little more,” Bill muttered, groggily. “It's like my body isn't compatible with my soul...”

Dipper climbed over top of Bill, sitting on his waist, teasingly. “Then stop going there. Stay in this world with me.”

Bill looked at Dipper, hungrily. “... I don't want to have sex until our wedding.”

“There's no point in waiting!” Dipper answered, angrily. He reached up, unbuttoning Bill's shirt. He rubbed his fingers up Bill's chest, watching Bill react softly with his breathing.

“There is a point in waiting...” Bill muttered, lifting his hands, slowly. He gripped Dipper's hips. “Don't...”

“I want to. I need you, Bill. Comfort me. Please? Comfort me. He took away a dream I've had for my entire life.” Dipper begged, softly.

“He took away nothing at all,” Bill frowned. “If you do this, you'll just lose what's important to you. You'll really give away your dream with your own hands.”

Dipper made a face, before sliding his hips over Bill's. “I'm... I'm just tired, Bill. He took the most important thing I had... He took it all from me. He took the thing that was entirely, completely meant for you... and... I just... please. Comfort me. Take my mind and... please, take my mind off of it.”

“... ah...” Bill murmured. “... Well... sure... we can try. But I won't have sex with you. But we'll get close to there. See if you still have that on your mind.”

Dipper rubbed against Bill's chest. “Yes, please!”

Bill took all the strength he had, and he rolled Dipper onto the bed, forcing himself to sit up. “Alright...” Bill chuckled. “Let's get you prepared.” He reached for the end table, falling flat on his face. “... Ugh. It takes so long to get used to the body again.” He sat up again, before getting into the end table. He removed a small tube of stuff, turning back to Dipper.

 

Dipper sobbed softly, pressing his wrist into his mouth. “Ahh... it feels... it feels so... bad... Bill... Bill, just... just stop for a minute...”

Bill chuckled, sliding his fingers out of Dipper. “Sorry, love. You know, I'm much bigger than my finger is.”

“I just... I'm so sorry!” Dipper sat up, scared.

“What?” Bill blinked.

“I just... I just... I'm sorry, I... accidentally...” Dipper bit his wrist. “... I'm sorry.”

“Hmm? You did nothing wrong. Did it feel like something else?” Bill smirked. “I just took my finger out.”

“... it... did...” Dipper sighed, ducking his head. “... geez, I know... I know I can get used to it... I'll like it, eventually... But... it... it hurts and it feels like I'm... like I'm using the bathroom.”

“You still want to go all the way?” Bill frowned.

“I... uh...” Dipper bit his wrist again. “... please, no... not... now... It feels... completely different from what...”

“From what he imagined for you to be terrified of?” Bill answered, firmly. Dipper nodded, shakily. “I thought so. Hold still. I'm going to try just one more thing. This is not an attempt to change that at all.” Bill slipped his finger back inside, teasing Dipper a moment.

After a moment, Dipper's back arched and his cries of pleasure got loud and intense. It was only a moment after that that Dipper finished hard, scrabbling back, away from Bill. “What was... what was that?” Dipper panted, covering his face.

Bill chuckled. “All guys have a massive hot spot inside of them... I just teased your hot spot. That's why bottoms like being bottoms so much... Did it really feel that good?”

“I lost control,” Dipper breathed out. “Geez. That felt unreal.” He grabbed the tissues off the nightstand, wiping himself clean. “... So I guess... I guess we'll wait for our wedding day before we push for... more.”

“Guess so,” Bill chuckled. “Want to help me finish now?”

Dipper blushed. “Of course, just let me clean up.”

“Of course,” Bill settled back on his bed, tucking his arms behind his head. “... Want me to help?”

Dipper kept wiping, still crimson. “... I don't know. If you want, I guess?”

“Gladly,” Bill sat up, licking his lips.

“N-no! None of that!” Dipper turned away from Bill, continuing his wiping. “Stop it.”

Bill chuckled. “What a loss...”

“Quiet,” Dipper muttered, cleaning himself up.

 

After Dipper helped Bill reach his finish, Dipper pulled his pants on, buttoning them up. “I'm going back to my own room... you wore me out with that.”

Bill chuckled. “Sleep in here with me again.”

Dipper looked over at Bill, making a face. “N-no... last time, I mean... your arms haven't even healed yet... they're still red and swollen a little. I really did slice them with my nails,” Dipper looked at his hands. “I just want conformation that he's not going to come back.”

“Ah... sure,” Bill sighed, leaning back, tucking his arms behind his head. “... I guess we'll wait and see. I did do a significant amount of damage to him in real life.”

“Did you? How'd you do that?” Dipper frowned, walking over to the door.

“Well, he had himself tied strongly to his dream figure. By tearing that dream figure apart, it really cut him down. At the very least, he shouldn't be bothering you for a few weeks. I can spend a lot of time in the Mindscape, but it's getting so hard to get back into my body... I'd really worry that I couldn't make it back into my body. I'd have to steal you away to the Mindscape with me,” Bill chuckled.

Dipper chuckled as well. “Well, if my sister and family wouldn't be so worried, I'd go with you.”

“Well... if he does come back, I'll need to figure out some way to get back in there and get him.” Bill sighed. “I think Will's maxing his ability to go to the Mindscape as well. I'll ask him if he returns again.”

Dipper nodded. “Well... good night, Bill.”

“Night, my love.” Bill purred.

Dipper waved, leaving the room. He went to Mabel's room, first listening at the door. After a moment, he heard a page turn, so he knocked.

“Uh? Come on in?” Mabel answered, sounding baffled.

Dipper opened the door after a moment, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, sliding down it.

“... Give up on your little fight?” Mabel frowned, turning a page in her book.

“I stayed awake as long as I could. Suddenly, I was in a room, and that guy was over me. He threatened me, and Bill appeared.” Dipper sighed. “... But not... not the way we know him. He showed up as a perfect triangle, made of bricks, and just with a big eye in the middle of his face. He tore that guy to ribbons, killed him, brutally. He said it'll probably be weeks before that guy shows up again... I... before my 'little fight', he took Bill's form, raped and tortured me, as Bill. I woke up in a panic, sliced Bill's arms from wrist to elbow, and took off for my room. He made me scared of Bill. That's why... those cuts on his arms... I made them.” Dipper sighed. “He... he scared me of Bill. After Bill tore him to shreds, he told me that guy was real.”

“He was real? What does that...” Mabel frowned.

“He was a real life person, who used powers to get into my dream, and he actually raped me twice, once as himself, once as Bill... he killed you in my dreams.” Dipper gripped his hair. “... he raped me in my dreams. He... it wasn't just a dream, because we were real life people. He... he took my virginity.”

Mabel stared, eyes wide. “He... he, uh... no, he...”

“He took it from me. He took my mind's first time.” Dipper sighed. “... After, after that... I feel like I'm not a virgin anymore. I asked Bill to take me, right then, right now.”

Mabel gasped ultra hard, lurching toward Dipper, digging her fingers into the covers. “Dipper, no! No! You didn't! Oh... Dipper, that'll... that... that ruined your wedding!”

Dipper sighed. “He resisted ultra hard, before saying sure. Let's do it. He lay me down, and started preparing me with lube... and Mabel, it felt awful, like I was going to the bathroom, and it really hurt quite a bit, when he added a second finger. I thought I was going to scream. It was sort of like a rape nightmare... but I loved the person who was... in me.” Dipper sighed. “And his size, he's like two fingers around, I'd never have gotten ready to take him in me... Finally I begged him to stop and he did. He showed me there's a hot spot inside me, which was amazing, and then I helped him finish and we agreed that's as far as we're going to go until the wedding.”

Mabel let out a long, slow, breath. “... Dipper. Dipper, you almost ruined your wedding... You felt like that guy's raping you in your dreams was real life, and... you almost lost your wedding night. I'm so glad you stopped!”

Dipper sighed. “I'm glad we stopped too... I just, I can't imagine actually getting to after the wedding. I'm... I'm scared but... I'm also excited, I want him to be able to... I want him to get his finish... And I want him to finish in me...” Dipper sighed. “Sorry I was like that, I just... I was scared that that guy was using me to get information about you guys... he was trying to use me to get information about Bill. Then he raped me as Bill... and... I was so scared he was going to try torturing me as you, or raping me as Will, or... I don't know. I don't know what he would have done next... I guess by now, he could have already pretended to be the two of you... but I thought if I could mentally shut my massive appreciation of the two of you off, maybe I could protect you two from what he would do.”

“I'm glad he didn't torture you as me,” Mabel sighed. “Ah. Geez... Dip. That's horrible.”

“It... is,” Dipper sighed. “Alright, Mabel. I'm gonna let you sleep.”

“I am super tired.” Mabel agreed. “But really... I can't sleep. I kind of wish Will was here, but he's probably sleeping in his own room.”

“You missing Will?” Dipper chuckled.

“... ugh. Yeah. The time with him is getting really... nice.” Mabel sighed. “I wish he had a room here in the mansion but I suspect Bill would never let him.”

“Probably not,” Dipper chuckled, softly. “Alright. Night, Mabel. I hope you manage to sleep.”

“Thanks. Sleep well, Dip,” Mabel waved.

“Ugh, that guy made me sleep nonstop today,” Dipper made a face. “I can't sleep again. I'm just going to read through tonight.”

“Oh, well, that's a familiar thing!” Mabel beamed. “Enjoy your reading!”

“Thanks!” Dipper waved, heading on to his own room. He took a seat at the desk, beginning to read. Around 4 am, he finished the book he'd been reading, stretching a little. A long night. He picked up the next book, beginning to read it. At 6, his door opened, and Dipper blinked to turn to face the person who'd crept in. “... Bill? What're you-”

Bill laughed, surprised. “You were up so late last night, I didn't expect you to be up!”

“I slept so long yesterday,” Dipper sighed. “He made me sleep nonstop, so I just didn't feel like going to bed. Did you go back to sleep?”

“Yes, I just woke up about fifteen minutes ago.” Bill wrapped his arms across Dipper's stomach. “What were you doing all night?”

“Oh, just reading. I finished the book on the Brainscape... it's probably not anything like that at all.” Dipper chuckled. “Now I'm reading the book on zombies. But they're not real, so I'm not even taking this one seriously.”

“Well... It'd be nice if they weren't real...” Bill made a face.

“... uh, wait... they _are_?” Dipper answered, eyes wide. He laughed after a moment. “Bill, stop playing. They aren't-”

Bill gently reached down, touching Dipper's lips. “No playing. I'm going to go on and get ready before breakfast. I just always slip in here and give you a kiss before I start my day.”

Dipper gasped, surprised. “What? I've never noticed that!”

“You've done more than notice in the past,” Bill chuckled. “One time you kissed me back, very deeply, before trying to get me to go back to sleep in your bed.”

Dipper's eyes widened. “No! I... I tried to get you to sleep in my bed? Bill! I... I can't believe I... I'm so sorry, my inhibitions are wild when I'm not conscious. What did I say?”

“Nothing, you didn't speak.” Bill chuckled. “You just grabbed me, drew me into a deep kiss and pulled me down to the bed, rolling over on me. When I tried to get out from under you, you patted my mouth with your hand and closed your eyes. I ended up being stuck in here for about thirty minutes.”

Dipper flushed. “Well... sorry. Uh, you'd better go get ready for breakfast. I'm going to shower and get ready myself.”

“Sure. See you at breakfast.” Bill chuckled. He lowered his head, capturing Dipper's lips in his, a lengthy kiss, before he headed for the door.

Dipper went and took a shower, getting out and toweling his hair in the bedroom. The door cracked open and Will poked his head in.

“Good morning, Dipper. Are you ready for breakfast?”

“Mm-hmm,” Dipper stretched, putting his towel in the hamper. “All dressed and ready to eat. It was a very, very long night, Will,” Dipper sighed.

“I heard about it from Bill... a little,” Will gestured with his hand. “I heard he defeated the guy in your dreams... and the two of you spent some time afterwards... um... attempting to prepare you for... sex. But you weren't ready, so you went back to your room...”

“Yes. I couldn't sleep more, so I read a book on the Brainscape,” Dipper looked at it, before following Will out of the room. “I talked to Mabel. … she was so mad about my attempt to give up my dream to wait until marriage... but it didn't work out. I... it almost seemed like... like maybe I can't do it...”

“No, it seems that way the first time, but it gets easier as you do it,” Will reassured Dipper, softly.

“Morning, Dip,” Mabel greeted from the hall. “You talking to Will about me?”

“Uh... a bit. I just mentioned you,” Dipper rubbed his hair.

Mabel took a step closer to Will, taking his arm, hugging it against her chest. “Well... just don't talk bad about me to him.”

“I would never,” Dipper laughed.

“He doesn't, does he, Will?” Mabel questioned Will, walking with him down the stairs.

“Of course not,” Will answered, looking away from Mabel. “You've been so... um... couple-like today, with me... Are you feeling alright, Mabel?”

“Mmm... I'm okay,” Mabel looked up at him. “I just really missed you last night. I'm making up for it!”

“... I missed you last night as well,” Will responded, softly. “I had to sit with Bill's body for 8 hours, and I was extremely... well. I was extremely lonely. I wished you had been there with me.”

“Oh, but, Bill was there,” Mabel protested, giggling.

“He wasn't there,” Will smiled at her. “His body was there but he wasn't in it.”

“Interesting,” Mabel blinked. “You guys have such odd powers!”

“Our powers are odd,” Will answered, nodding softly. “... um, we're also odd, genetically. I'm getting close to the maximum amount I can visit the Mindscape... but every time I go, it gets so much harder to get back in my body.”

“Um, so, if that guy came back again, you couldn't go to the Mindscape to help me either, then?” Dipper sighed.

“Well... I mean, I could, but I probably couldn't come back to my own body. Last time, it took me three hours to get my body moving again,” Will sighed. “It's like my body dies a little more against my soul, the more I go. I think if I ever go again, my body won't take my soul back into it. That last time, it took everything I had in me, all of me, to manage to get my body working. The other servants got tired of watching over me too... they said that the next time I incited a coma, they wouldn't watch my body. They said they almost threw me in the floor of an ICU.” Will looked away, flustered.

“That's so sad!” Mabel gasped. “I never would throw you to the floor, regardless of how long you were out! I like you so much. I wouldn't do that...”

Will chuckled. “Genetically, I'm, um... broken, too.”

“How?” Mabel looked up at him, puzzled.

“I'll, um, show you in your room after breakfast,” Will smiled softly. “Some of it.”

“Mm... sure.” Mabel agreed.

They all got to the table, Mabel shifting her stance in her chair. Will served the three of them, taking his seat next to Mabel. Mabel stirred her plate, before lying against Will. “... Maybe I don't.”

Will flushed, looking around the dining room. “M-maybe what?”

“I don't think I feel well. I mean, I think I feel fine... but I'm really not very hungry, or...” Mabel murmured. “... I just don't feel well. Sorry. I really just want to curl up with a warm, human shape... 99% you, actually.”

Bill chuckled. “If you're not feeling well, Mabel, go ahead and go back to your room. Will, you can go escort her, spend some time with her. I'll get some of the other servants to clean up here. If she's not ready to let you go, I'll just get someone else to make lunch.”

Will paused. “... um... Bill... are- are you sure? I know you're extremely particular about-”

“Will, don't question me,” Bill frowned. “Go. Get out of the dining room.”

“Yes.” Will slid out of his chair. “Mabel, let's go back to your room.”

“Mm-hmm.” Mabel slid out of her chair, taking Will's arm, walking with him out of the room.

“... um, are you... are you very picky about your food?” Dipper questioned, looking up at Bill.

“... Well, I know how food is supposed to be, and what isn't supposed to be eaten.” Bill answered. “I don't like it when the food is wrong.”

“I see.” Dipper agreed. After a moment, they fell into silence. “... um... sorry that I... couldn't... ah... sorry about last night.”

“It's okay. You'll be more ready on our wedding day.” Bill reassured, taking another bite of his food. “We don't need to rush that event. Our wedding will happen and it'll be amazing. You'll be ready for it on our wedding day.”

“I was ready for it last night but it just felt so bad...” Dipper sighed. “... look, it had nothing to do with you at all. I mean... ugh. What you were doing was fine. It was perfect. But my body fought it so hard.”

“Well, that tends to happen the first time,” Bill looked up at Dipper, smirking a little. “I promise you, with the anal plug, you won't even have a glimmer of an issue.”

“Anal plug?” Dipper made a face. “That makes it sound like some kind of a wine bottle thing...”

“Oh, right, I never said what it's called,” Bill chuckled. “That's the name of it. When we finish breakfast, I can show it to you.”

“Ah...” Dipper winced. “... Yes, alright. Sure.”

“Great,” Bill grinned.

 


	9. Picky Eater

After breakfast, Dipper went with Bill up to his room, taking a seat on the bed. “So, this anal plug...”

“Of course,” Bill chuckled. He opened up his end table, removing a little box. He handed it to Dipper. “That one is specifically yours. I bought it a little ahead of time. Never been used.”

“Ah...” Dipper winced. “Sure.” He opened the little wooden box. The object inside looked really unusual. “... This goes... how?” He picked it up, looking over it.

“Like this.” Bill turned Dipper's hand over, showing him. “This end goes in, to here.” He pointed toward the bottom.

Dipper stared at it, eyes wide. “... It... how? It's... It's pretty large! Won't it hurt?”

“Just for a bit, but you'll get used to it,” Bill chuckled. “Promise.”

“Sure. I'll... I'll try it. Since I'm... since my body won't hardly take that... Maybe I should try it... faster than just the night before.” Dipper made a face. “I mean...”

“Well, if you start it the night before, after twenty-four hours, you'll be perfectly ready. You don't need to start it now,” Bill assured. “It'll feel better when you're still a little tight. Better for you, not for... well, for both of us... Just go ahead and wait until the night before.”

“You're sure I can be ready? I mean, my body absolutely fought the loosening up,” Dipper met Bill's eye. “You're sure I'll loosen up?”

“I'm positive. Twenty-four hours with this, you'll be completely over ready,” Bill promised. “No need to worry about it.”

“Well... alright. If you're sure,” Dipper sighed, resting the box and plug on his lap. “I'll believe you, Bill.”

“I'm glad you believe me,” Bill chuckled. “I love you.”

“I know,” Dipper sighed. “Hey, I want to get back to my book, if that's okay.”

“Your book?” Bill smirked. “Which one are you reading?”

“Well, last night, I read the one on the Brainscape... it was... weird...” Dipper sighed. “I think it was wildly inaccurate. I just can't imagine it being accurate.”

“It's probably partially accurate, partially inaccurate.” Bill chuckled.

“After that, I got a good way through a book about zombies. I didn't believe it but you convinced me they're real...” Dipper held a finger up, winking at Bill. “So, I believe it now.”

“They are, in fact, real,” Bill sighed.

“Worth reading, then,” Dipper nodded. “After that, I think I'll switch to the book about you~ Oh, wait, you're keeping that one,” Dipper chuckled. “Are you reading it?”

“Ah... I've read parts of it. Four chapters, so far,” Bill sighed. “It's... really not accurate. They got some information from someone, but he did a lot of lying. There's also more truth than I'd like to see in a real book, that people can read, but it is what it is.”

“So I can't read it?” Dipper looked Bill in his eye, his lip pleading softly.

Bill leaned toward him, drawing Dipper into a deep kiss. “Wait until I get entirely through it. Then I'll decide if there's more truth about me than I'd like you to know.”

Dipper chuckled softly. “Alright. Let me know... I'd like to read it, but if I can't, then I understand. I'm going to go back to reading. And I'm going to show this to Mabel,” He clutched the box with the plug tightly.

“What? Why?” Bill frowned. “You really are very close to your sister, huh?... showing her a thing to put in your own...”

“Well, she's very interested in it. She'd like to be able to do it, for Will, but I don't think she's seen one of these.” Dipper looked at it again. “If it helps her do it, then I'm all for showing her.”

“Oh...” Bill made a face. “Well... I guess... have fun.”

“I will! Thanks,” Dipper beamed.

They separated, Dipper going back to reading in his room.

 

After lunch, Dipper went to check on Mabel. Mabel was lying sleepily in her bed, Will off somewhere. “Hi, Mabel, how are you feeling?”

“Horrible,” Mabel murmured, closing her eyes. “Will went off to go to the bathroom... I wish he was still here.”

“I'm sorry,” Dipper patted her hand. “I hope you get to feeling better soon. Can I show you the anal plug we talked about before?”

Mabel's eyes opened slowly. “Ahhh... yes!... ugh. Sorry. Yes. Show me.”

Dipper pulled the little box out of his pocket, showing it to Mabel. Mabel studied it, her ill brows knit. “So... this goes up your... back end... how?”

“This part doesn't go in. This part does.” Dipper showed Mabel how it worked with his hands. “Like that. Bill says after twenty-four hours, I'll be completely ready.”

“Hmm.” Mabel reached out and picked up the plug. “It seems kind of weird, texture wise... I guess you guys put... lube on it? Or something?”

“I... uh. I guess,” Dipper's eyes widened. “I didn't think about that. It would really feel like a nightmare if I didn't have any of that. Just like...” Dipper fell silent. “... uh. Just like...that guy who... raped me.”

“Hey, no,” Mabel said, firmly, through her ill haze. “No. None of that, Dipdip. Dipdipdipdip...” Mabel chuckled so softly. “... uh. I wonder if this thing feels good in you.” Mabel looked it over.

“I don't think it will, but I don't know,” Dipper winced.

“It doesn't feel great... it doesn't feel bad... it just kind of feels odd,” Will rubbed his arm, awkwardly. “Sorry, I came in at an extremely weird time, you two are passing around anal plugs and talking about sexual stuff. I should go out and-”

“Noooooooo,” Mabel reached toward him. “Will, come here, lay with me.”

“I... yes...” Will walked slowly over to Mabel, lying down behind her. He put his arm around her stomach, lying comfortably.

“... What do you think, Will? Is this a good one?” Mabel held it up a bit.

Will looked at it a moment. “Well... um, yes... I'd say. Bill would never have bought a cheap or low-quality one. I've never seen one of those in any of my partners – or my own – room. It's got an interesting shape, too. That's definitely not a rapid insert thing. You'd put that in slowly, and it'll help you loosen up. Just forcing it in all at once will definitely not help you loosen up.”

“Oh...” Dipper made a face. “Got it. Thanks, Will. Bill didn't really tell me how to use it, he was probably waiting for the day to get closer.”

“So, don't sit on it or anything. Just crouch down and put it in slow.” Will nodded.

“Willlllll...” Mabel murmured, sleepily. “Buy me one. I want to be able to do that stuff too.”

“Well... they aren't necessary for the process,” Will managed, flustered. “But... it really is uncomfortable, it can hurt...”

“I thought I went to the bathroom into Bill's hand,” Dipper sighed. “I nearly cried. Bill just told me, really softly, that I hadn't done what I thought I did.”

“Weird... but... it'll be okay.” Mabel murmured. “I want to do it. I like the whole idea of it. Guys like it. Will, you like it, right?”

Will flinched, very softly. “I... uh... well. I do... but... I'm more of the... um. The other side of it...? I'm... um, the sub...”

“Oh...” Mabel murmured. “... I don't have one of those, so... I can't really do that.”

“I dated a trans guy once.” Will paused, making a really uncomfortable face. “And he didn't have... one, but he had a thing... he strapped a thing to himself, and it gave him a plastic one... and that did work. But if you want to try taking it, we can do that. If you want to try giving it to me, I can get you one of those, I think you'd enjoy that second option more.”

Dipper looked away, a little flustered by it.

Mabel chuckled. “Let's do both. It all seems so much fun.” She put the plug back into the box, handing it to Dipper. “Wouldn't you like both, Dipper?”

“Oh... no. I'd just want it in me... I could never ever imagine putting it into another man.” Dipper chuckled. “I mean, I guess if Bill really wanted it in him, I'd be willing to do it to make him happy, but... I wouldn't ask to, or request it.”

“Ah...” Mabel murmured. “I see.”

“I'm going back to my room to read some more,” Dipper smiled at her and Will. “Enjoy your cuddle time.”

“It helps me feel better,” Mabel murmured, turning to face Will, nestling her face in his chest.

Dipper waved at Will, heading out of the room.

He went back to his room, reading. He'd just finished his book when there was a soft knock at the door, and Bill opened it. “Love~”

Dipper chuckled. “Hi, Bill. Finish your work?”

“Miss you, more like,” Bill chuckled. “... keeping that thing close to you, huh?” He gestured at the desk in front of Dipper. “That interested in it?”

“I'd like to try it, but if I had any kind of doubt or fear, and it backfired, it'd cause massive amounts of fear for my wedding day,” Dipper sighed. “So I can't do it yet. My sister really liked it, though. I had to explain to her how it worked. She asked if it'd feel good, I didn't know... Will walked in about then and awkwardly talked about it for about a minute. Mabel then asked him to get her one, and he liked that kind of thing, right? It got funny after that,” Dipper put his arms around Bill's neck, hugging him close.

“How'd it get funny?” Bill kissed Dipper's cheekbones, before nipping his ear lightly.

“Well, Will said he did, but he liked taking it better than giving it, and then Mabel got disappointed, and then Will explained the time he dated a trans guy, and he had a plastic one that he could do it with... it was a really fun conversation,” Dipper laughed, leaning his head back from Bill, before drawing him into a kiss.

“It sounds like a really unusual conversation,” Bill agreed, making a face. “You talking about anal sex with him...”

“Well, he was talking to Mabel about it and I happened to be in the room.” Dipper said, gently. “Don't worry, Bill. He really isn't after me anymore. He likes Mabel so much.”

“... Anymore?” Bill repeated, his eye flashing with rage.

“Uh, at all. Wrong word, sorry.” Dipper chuckled. “He really doesn't like or want me. I promise, Bill. He really, really, does not want me.”

“And why doesn't he want you?” Bill went on, angrily. “You are perfection. Why wouldn't he want you?”

“Well, I was talking privately to Mabel about us... and Will was there with her, and he laughed when Mabel said something about how much I like you,” Dipper sighed. “I think he believes that I'm deeply connected to you, which is true, I've had 95% of our options used, and I would really rather... not keep living, than have to hide and be non-married the rest of my life if you decided you hated me. He probably just feels the truth.”

Bill settled down on Dipper's bed, making an irritated face. “... I am a little bothered by this, Pine Tree...”

“Hm? Bothered by what?” Dipper turned around in his chair, tilting his head at Bill.

“I'm bothered that you only are attached to me based off of what we've done in the bedroom.” Bill pursed his lips, before crossing his arms. “Is that really the only reason why Will doesn't want you, is because you and I have fooled around?”

Dipper flinched. Really... he didn't know what to say. Absolutely not. But any attempt to tell Bill why he was attached to him would more than likely ruin the wedding surprise. “N-no, that's not... all of it...”

Bill got to his feet, walking to the door. “Alright. I'm going back to my room. I'll see you at dinner.”

“Wait! Bill, no, don't go,” Dipper leapt to his feet, crossing to the door, grabbing Bill's hand. “Bill, don't leave...”

“Pine Tree, I'm furious and hurt right now,” Bill growled. “If you don't want me to hurt you, you'll let me go and give me time to calm down.”

“Please, please, please... just... just let me, let me try to say it better than I did, it didn't come out like I meant...” Dipper pleaded. “Please, Bill.”

“Fine, but if what you meant makes me more upset, I don't know what I'll do,” Bill snarled.

“I... it shouldn't- I...” Dipper took in a soft breath. “... look, please sit on the bed with me. Please?”

Bill turned from Dipper, his expression still angry, tugging Dipper over to the bed. He took a seat, legs crossed at the ankles. “So. What did you mean?”

Dipper closed his eyes. “That is definitely not the only reason I'm attached to you. It really isn't. I... I think you're extremely kind, to me. You work very hard to make sure that I'm happy and comfortable, and I appreciate that very much. You're also really a lot of fun, and geez, you saved me from that rape and torture man... I- of course our sexual history isn't the only reason I...” Dipper hid his face behind his hands.

Bill studied Dipper, his expression calmer now, but very serious. “... like me?”

“I... uh.” Dipper nodded, his body shaking hard. “Yes.”

“I get it. I won't press any harder,” Bill sighed. He gazed hard at Dipper, before reaching up. “May I touch you?”

“Mm-hmm,” Dipper blushed.

Bill brushed his fingers across Dipper's lips. He leaned in a moment later, kissing Dipper deeply, with passion. After a moment, Bill broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Dipper's. “If you...” Bill sighed, softly. “No. I love you.”

“Mm,” Dipper answered, closing his eyes. “I cannot wait until we're married. I really can't.”

“Me either,” Bill chuckled, no enthusiasm.

Bill pushed Dipper onto the bed on his back, kissing him again, sliding his hand up Dipper's shirt. The kiss went on, long and heated, for a while, before it finally broke, Bill's breathing shaky. “Can we? I need more... I've still got that rage in me, but I need more of you...”

Dipper shivered, nodding with his eyes glassy. “Yes... please...”

Bill unbuttoned Dipper's pants, sliding them and his boxers off his legs, lowering his head to Dipper's length. Dipper moaned softly, biting his wrist. “Ah- Bill... that feels so good...”

“Doesn't it?” Bill chuckled, lifting his head a bit. “Do you think you'll ever fall in love with me, darling?” He continued stroking Dipper's length, looking him in the face, expression serious, but a little bit cruel.

“A-aah...” Dipper moaned, looking away from Bill. “Bill! That's too... ah- that's so odd a- a question...”

“Well, will you?” Bill chuckled. “Am I loveable?”

“I... I think it's probably inevitable,” Dipper moaned softly. “I'm sure I will.”

Bill chuckled. “Glad to hear it. If you ever said those words, ah. I'd literally melt...”

Dipper thought to himself a moment. Better say that at the reception then and not in bed. If it melted Bill, he'd have time to recover before they made it to bed. “A-aah! Bill, not that...” Dipper flinched, sliding upwards a little. “Bill...” Dipper shivered.

“Don't you like it when I strike that spot?” Bill chuckled. “Come on.”

“Ah... then... just... be gentle,” Dipper managed, closing his eyes a little fearfully.

“I will be extremely gentle.” Bill chuckled, reaching over to his nightstand, opening the drawer.

 

Dipper lay curled up in bed, facing away from Bill. “Bill, you're so cruel.”

“I am not!” Bill chuckled. “Didn't you like it? You made such good noises and you actually finished twice in a row!”

“Mm.” Dipper complained. “It felt very much uncomfortable, having to keep going after I was done...”

“Well, after our wedding day, there'll be a lot of that,” Bill chuckled. “You had better get used to it.”

“Ugh,” Dipper muttered, gloomily.

Bill scooted closer to him, rubbing Dipper's thigh. “Don't be mad. It felt so good you got to shoot your seed twice! That's a great thing, hmm?”

Dipper flushed. “... Well. Yes. It did feel really good, but it also felt so uncomfortable, going after I went... it actually sort of, almost... hurt?”

“Our wedding day will be wonderful,” Bill murmured. “Ah, actually, speaking of hurt. Did you ask Will about protecting you from the guy if he shows up again?”

“I did, but he said last time, it took him, like, an hour to be able to move his body again.” Dipper rolled over, facing Bill. “He's positive that next time, he won't be able to control his body at all. It took everything in him to move his body the last time.”

“Well, he's not staying in this world for a reason, why doesn't he just move to the Mindscape?” Bill raised an eyebrow.

Dipper gasped softly. “Bill, that's so mean.”

“Well, he likes the Mindscape better than this world anyway. Both of us do,” Bill sighed. “I would try it but it's very likely I couldn't return. If he shows up again, I'll find him and track him down in this world and kill him.”

“Ah, Bill, don't talk about killing people...” Dipper winced. “I had my virginity stolen by a monster, don't take my physical virginity and then turn into a monster too...”

Bill chuckled. “I am a monster. You read the book about it, right?”

“Uh, no, you still have that one...” Dipper sighed.

“Oh, yeah,” Bill made a face. “... I'm getting through it, just slowly.”

“You said it was really wrong?”

“Well, it's about 25% right, and the rest is wrong.” Bill sighed. “It really does like to paint me as a monster though. It's really dictating me as a monster though. The 25% is oddly about me,” Bill scowled a little. He looked at Dipper for a moment, before sliding his hand between Dipper's legs. “Can we go again?”

Dipper rolled away from him. “Bill, no, I'm really all done. I can't,” Dipper flushed.

Bill pulled Dipper over to him again, sliding his hand between Dipper's legs again. “Come on, Pine Tree. Let's fool around.”

Dipper buried his face in Bill's pillow. “Bill, nooooo,” Dipper pleaded softly into the pillow.

“Um... excuse me-”

Bill snarled, rolling Dipper onto his stomach, moving over him. “Yes? What do you want?” He growled menacingly at the servant, who was standing by the foot of the bed.

“Um, well... it's just, d-dinner is ready if... if you'd like to eat...” The servant cleared his throat, looking away from them.

“You've forgotten all house rules, haven't you?” Bill growled. “Fine, go on. We'll be down in a minute. Go. Get away from us.”

“Yes.” The servant left the room, leaving Dipper to lie in a pile of shame.

“... Bill,” Dipper whimpered again. “Bill... he saw... all of me. Ah...”

“He's a servant, it's nothing.” Bill frowned.

“Bill, he's still a human being,” Dipper flinched.

“They have a rule that they're to knock before they enter, to prevent things like that. I'll have him punished after dinner.” Bill sighed. “Come on. Let's go eat.”

“Suddenly, I'm not very hungry,” Dipper managed.

“Get dressed. Come on.” Bill patted Dipper's thigh. “To dinner. I have to eat that garbage meal again, you can join me.”

Dipper sat up a little, pulling his boxers and pants back on. He followed Bill to dinner, taking a fearful seat. He stared only at his food, refusing to look up at the servant as they served his food. “... thanks,” Dipper said, softly.

They set the food down in front of Bill next. Bill looked, irritated at the plate of food before getting to his feet, knocking the plate of food across the room in a rage. “What the hell are you serving me?” Bill demanded, facing the servant with a rage. “Do you have no idea at all what I like to eat?”

“I- I'm so sorry!” The servant flinched, moving away from Bill. “I'm so sorry! I just, I thought you liked... that...”

“You don't know anything,” Bill growled. “You entered my room without warning to let me know, and now you're serving me a meal that I can't stand to eat! I absolutely hate pork! I will never, ever eat it. Get that into your mind!”

“Y-yes!” The servant answered, fearfully. “W-would... would you like me to... to cook a food you would like?”

“Yes,” Bill snarled. “Cook me something I can tolerate! If you can't cook me a new meal that I can stand, I'll get Will down here right now to cook the food I do like!”

Dipper realized that they'd never eaten pork. He'd never realized that they had never eaten it... but it was suddenly very obvious. The servant took off for the kitchen to cook some food that Bill did like. Dipper didn't look up, continuing to eat in silence. “... Pork aside, Bill... this food is actually really delicious.”

Bill growled in response to Dipper. “Well, I'm glad you like that disgusting food...”

“... It's got a really nice variety of flavors to it...” Dipper winced. “I mean, I'm not a huge fan of pork either, but I think they've got...”

Bill turned away from Dipper, angrily looking at the left wall. Dipper could tell instantly that Bill was shutting him off. Dipper silently munched on his dinner, before he felt massively guilty about Bill's anger. Dipper slid his chair back, walking over to Bill.

“May I... um, sit on your lap, Bill?” Dipper asked, softly.

“Why?” Bill answered, coldly.

“I feel bad... you're so mad. I want to... I want to see you feel better. Please, can I?” Dipper begged, softly.

Bill glanced up at Dipper, looking him over. “... Only if you undo my pants and jerk me when you do it.”

Dipper flinched, softly. Bill really was furious. Not at Dipper, Dipper was sure of that... but Bill was extremely angry. Dipper took a soft seat on Bill's lap, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck, kissing him, deeply. Bill broke the kiss, turning his head away from Dipper. “I said only if you satisfy me at the same time! Pine Tree, get off me!”

“No, Bill, stop, please quit being mad at me!” Dipper begged, tearfully. “Okay? Please?”

Bill was silent a moment, before sighing slowly, his breath long and soft. “... I'm not mad at you. I'm just furious with my help. He's completely useless to me. It just happens to correspond perfectly to when I'm with you.”

“He really is doing a lot of things that make you furious,” Dipper agreed, softly. “You just have to teach him what he's doing wrong and how he can do them right... right? You can do that.”

“I just want to string him up. He saw you in the way only I ever want me to see you.” Bill growled, burying his face in Dipper's neck. “And now he's serving me inedible food!.. I hate to see what he'll do next.”

Dipper kissed Bill's head, holding him tightly. “I know. It's... trust me, that first thing still makes me absolutely sick. I don't think I'll feel completely comfortable with us doing that again for a long time... but, you can teach him what he's doing wrong. He probably won't make either mistake again.”

“I hope not,” Bill breathed out. He sat, cuddled up with Dipper for a while before he drew Dipper into the kiss. They ended up in a lengthy make-out session, before the servant cleared his throat softly. Bill growled at him. “What?”

“The food is done,” The servant said, softly. “Would you like it now?”

“... bring it to me. I'll determine if I want it then.” Bill frowned.

The servant brought a dish out, setting it in front of Bill. “Roast beef, potatoes, and vegetables, sorry it's so simple,” The servant bowed his head. “I just really don't know what you like.”

Bill sighed slowly, shrugging. “Yeah. That's fine. I don't really like this dish either, but it's better than the last thing.”

Dipper smiled. “Glad to hear it!” He moved back to his own chair, taking a seat. “I'll just... um, I'll just eat the last stuff.”

“You do as you like.” Bill nodded, sighing. “... ugh, today, Pine Tree. Today.” He started to eat, still looking grumpy.

“Does it... taste okay? I- um, I think the pork stuff has a really nice flavor,” Dipper admitted, embarrassed. “Again, I don't like pork very much either, but...”

“To be honest, I'm not a fan of this dish, but they've got a decent complexity of flavors,” Bill shrugged. “I taste all kinds of things in this dish. I'd ask Will to try having more complex flavors but I am so picky about my food that I'm sure I would hate it.”

Dipper laughed, softly. “I didn't imagine you were so picky, we do eat such a variety of things...”

“But there are hundreds of things you'll never see on our food table,” Bill's eye blazed. “Like tomatoes. You'll never, ever see a trace of a tomato on this table. And I think that smushy vegetable is disgusting and if I ever even see it in this house, I'll go insane.”

“Smushy vegetable?” Dipper questioned, baffled.

“I don't know what it is. It got served to me in some otherwise delicious dish... I ordered Will personally hand pick every single trace of that vegetable out of my food.” Bill frowned, continuing to eat. “We've since had the dish twice, I think Will is rather worried about feeding it to me, in case I hate something about it again.”

“Hmm.” Dipper thought a moment. “That's an odd worry. Do you often just decide you hate something?”

“Absolutely,” Bill nodded. “You've gotten lucky, I haven't had one of those yet, although I am growing tired of that chicken dish... where he cooks the whole chicken, filled with all those odd vegetables? It's not the dish itself I dislike, it's that brown sauce that goes over the chicken. I'm super tired of that stuff. It just tastes so... boring. It just always tastes exactly the same, like nothing at all, but with that brown flavor.” Bill sighed.

“Hmm. Why don't you ask Will to hold off on that sauce before you hate it? Then you might not hate it.” Dipper nodded.

Bill chuckled. “I suppose that might be a good idea. I've never considered it. I did like that sauce very much in the past.”

Dipper finished his plate, stretching a little. “Ah... geez, I'm getting so sleepy.”

“Go to my room. Let's take a nap together. It's only seven, after all.” Bill chuckled.

“Ah, no, I've been... I'll sleep all night,” Dipper blushed.

“Is that a problem?” Bill smirked.

“Ah... no, I guess, my sister knows I won't do it... she was very mad when I told her about us trying to have sex on my decision... and so relieved when I said we stopped.” Dipper glanced up at Bill. “Will knows we won't either, I am really devoted to my first time on my wedding night... I did want it the other night, but... luckily, I couldn't do it.”

“Very luckily.” Bill agreed. “I can't wait to see you on our wedding night, darling...” Bill set his utensils down. “... I love you so very much. I cannot wait until our wedding.”

Dipper laughed. “Me too. I can't wait too.”

“... I'm done eating. I'm going to go. Come with me. Let's go nap.” Bill walked over to Dipper, holding his hand out to him.

Dipper gave Bill a little smile. “... yes. I am done.” He took Bill's hand, following him upstairs to Bill's room. They both snuggled down into bed, stripped down to just their boxers. “... Bill...” Dipper murmured, half-asleep already. “Next time we fool around, lock the door?”

“Gladly.” Bill stroked Dipper's hair, watching Dipper fall quickly into sleep.

 


End file.
